Helping Hands
by Sin Whisperer of Secrets
Summary: When Sora asks for help from his best friend, Riku, he gets more than he bargained for. RxS, CxS and that's all for now. CH 14 UP!
1. The New Girl

**Author's** Note: All right; I have been thinking about this idea for a while and finally wrote it up. I have a lot of it already typed out, and the chapters vary in length greatly. This is just sort of a rough copy; I do plan to edit it a lot to make it better, but that will come later. Now, you as an audience, I am counting on you to give me your input; what works and what doesn't. I would prefer to get a criticism along with any comments you might have; but it isn't required. Anyways, that is all... No wait, it isn't. This is NOT going to be a SoraxKairi fic. Only boy love...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I claiming to.

**Warnings:** This chapter, there is nothing to worry about, later on there is implications of sex, and some touching, that is about it for now.

Oh, and by the way, if anyone has any ideas for a title, I would love your input.

* * *

"Hey, Riku!" The brown-haired boy was bounding down the halls of Destiny High School, heading towards one poor silver haired boy, Riku. His spikes seemed to bounce up and down with every step, yet those seemingly perfect spikes never changed shape. Even without the help of hair products, Sora managed to keep his hair the exact same way. "Riku! Riku! Riku!" He continued calling out, rather loudly, unfortunately for the bystanders in the hall.

"What is it, Sora?" Riku asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. If his tone didn't express his annoyance with the loud, obnoxious male, his expression sure did. His sharp, handsome features definitely did not suit the frown he was wearing. Well, perhaps it wasn't the fact that Sora was annoying, but the fact he was already beginning to get a headache. Fridays were supposed to be relaxed days, but waking up with a headache and having the loudest person in the world running up to you did not make one very relaxed.

The two boys had been friends for longer than either of them remembered. They were quite the odd pair; Sora's exuberance and hyperactive personality didn't seem to fit with Riku's calm and cool demeanour. But because they lived next door to one another all their lives, they learned to deal with each other's many perks. Riku was the so-called 'leader' of their little duo, and Sora was the 'follower'. No matter what Riku said to do, no matter how stupid, Sora would most likely do it without so much as a word.

"Did you hear? There is a new girl!" Sora explained as he came to rest in front of Riku, his bright blue eyes wide with excitement. His hands were on his knees as he was bent over slightly, trying to catch his breath from having run, quite literally, all over the school looking for his best friend.

"Point being?" It was rather obvious Riku didn't care much for some new girl in the school. Riku was what most people would call a ladies man, practically every girl in school wanted to be that someone special to him, along with a couple of guys. He had had more than his fair share of both guys and girls in his short seventeen years. His handsome features were the main reason for that; well, what else could it have been? His personality wasn't that great. So, this new girl didn't really spark Riku interest just yet, everyone knew he could get in her pants by the end of the next week, so he would worry about her later.. Not that he would ever brag about it.

Sora let out a frustrated sigh at that. "I know you might not care, but I do! This is my chance to finally get a date!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for effect. "This new girl doesn't know anything about me! So she won't be completely disgusted and annoyed with me like everyone else!" Sora, unlike Riku, had never been on a date in his life. Sure it was a big hit to his ego, but Sora wasn't the kind of person to give up until he was six feet under the ground. Most girls in the school thought he was a goofball who wouldn't even know what to do with a girl; and they were pretty much right. He relied on being a class clown to get the attention of the girls in his class; but all that did was annoy them. Not that smart on his part.

"Wow, that is great for you." He replied sarcastically, lifting a hand and using it to brush a strand of silver hair out of his face, his aquamarine eyes rolling to the side.

"I know!" Sora cheered, looking quickly over his shoulder, trying to see if this new girl was around. He hadn't actually seen this girl, so he didn't eve know what she looked like. "Now I just have to fine her..." He muttered softly to himself. In the back of his mind though he was imagining she had big dorky glasses, or was as big as an elephant. Despite never having been with a girl before, he had rather high standards.

"You don't even know what she looks like? You really haven't thought this through have you?"

"Well... not fully, but I assure you, I will get a date." Sora stated, giving a curt nod of his head. He was determined; who knew how much getting rejected by a new girl would affect the poor boy.

Riku couldn't help but burst out into laughter, "You, get a date? Have you forgotten how horrible you are with women?"

"Riku!" Sora whined. "I thought best friends were supposed to be supportive!" He complained, putting both hands on his hips and pouting; much like a child. His best friend didn't even believe he could get a date! Well, he hadn't had much luck in the past, but this would be different, he was going to do his best to impress and woo this girl; not matter what!

Finally calming his laughter Riku took a deep breath and looked at his best friend. "Alright, I'm sorry. I hope this girl is stupid enough to accept a date with you." He snickered, quickly turning and beginning to walk away. "Come on, we better get going to class, we don't want to be late."

Sora was still sporting the pout as he obediently followed after his best friend, trying to glare holes into the back of his head the entire way. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't doing a very good job. If anything, all his glare was doing was making the silver locks sway back and forth; but, that might have actually been cause by Riku's walking... no, he was doing it. Sora was sure of it.

The two boys had three out of four classes a day together. To the teacher's dismay, this caused neither one to do their homework, and only making trouble. Even if goofing off wasn't something Riku would normally do, after many years of friendship, he happened to pick up a few of his friend's bad habits. But, to Sora's dismay, Riku never seemed to get in trouble for it, and so Sora ended up in after school detention all by himself.

Walking into the class, Riku took up his seat in the back of the class, with Sora in the seat in front of him. The whole class was uproar, talking and laughter echoing off the walls of the room, no one paying attention to the teacher who was desperately trying to get the class in order. Finally, a knock on the door was what got the class to settle down. They hardly had any visitors to their class, so this seemed to have captured everyone's attention. A few people were whispering to one another, words about a new girl reaching Sora's ears.

"Oh yes, that's right. We have a new student today, class. Her name is Kairi, I hope you all treat her nicely." The teacher chided, while walking over to the door. On the other side was a petite girl, auburn hair falling just above her shoulders, beautiful blue eyes hidden underneath long eyelashes. Sora felt a smirk come to his lips, she definitely didn't look like an elephant. As she walked farther into the classroom, almost every pair of eyes were on her; Riku's being the only ones who weren't.

"Well Kairi, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" The teacher asked, taking a seat behind the desk at the front of the class.

Sora didn't even listen to a word she said. He heard her soft, cheery voice, but didn't pay attention to what was being said, he was far too focused taking every detail of the girl he was going to go on a date with. As Kairi walked to her appointed seat near the front, Sora's eyes followed her when most people had found something more interesting to star at. The poor boy was quite literally drooling onto his desk as he gawked at her. Somehow managing to tear his eyes away from her, Sora turned in his seat to face Riku, a silly grin on his face.

"What?" Riku asked, looking up from the paper he had been so fascinated in.

"She's hot... and she is going to go out with me!" He squealed happily, barely restraining himself from jumping out of his seat.

The class seemed to fly by as Sora watched Kairi; he didn't even remember what the day's lesson was about. When the bell rang, Sora jumped slightly, looking about himself quickly.

"Class is over moron." He heard Riku laugh behind him. "To busy watching the love of your life, to realize it?"

Sora turned his head, shooting Riku a rather nasty glare. "Yes I was, as a matter of fact." He bit back, picking up his backpack that had never actually been emptied. Riku just shook his head and walked past Sora, heading towards the exit of the room.

"Well don't sit there gawking all day, or you will miss your next class. And I won't be able to drag you there on time." Riku called back, still laughing softly. Second period was the only class they didn't have together, but they didn't mind. They knew that an hour and fifteen minutes later, they would be eating lunch together.

With a soft laugh, Sora began walking out of the room, his black backpack slung over one shoulder. The only reason he was actually able to leave so easily was Kairi had already left the room, walking out with a small group of girls. He didn't really know what it was about that girl, but Sora couldn't stop looking at her. Faintly, he wondered if perhaps it was love at first sight. Of course, there was no such thing as love at first sight, but Sora clung to the thought, hoping to use it to get him through the rest of the day until he could see Kairi the next day. But, luckily for him, or perhaps not, Kairi was in his next class as well.


	2. To Much Help?

**Author's note:** Here are the next two chapters, merged into one because one of them is rather short. To anyone who reads this, we are approaching the end of my already writing part of this fan fiction, so updates will not be this close together. Yes, this will be a SxR fic, for now, I am not sure if I will be bringing any other people into the mix... maybe Cloud, but who knows. Uhm, again, please comments and criticize my work, I am planning on revising this cause I don't know if I like where it is going so far; but if people like it, then I will continue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form.

**Warnings:** I am going to up the rating a bit here, just for those who don't like boys touching each other in non-promiscuous way. So yes, Sora and Riku get a little close in this chapter.

I still need a title people, help me out, please?

* * *

By lunchtime, Sora felt like he was walking on a cloud, on top of the world, like he could run around the world. Kairi had said yes. She had agreed to go on a date with him. Well, technically he was just showing her around town, but to him it was a date. It had taken all of his courage to ask her, and he had stuttered the whole time he was talking. Luckily for him, Kairi had thought the stuttering was cute and had said yes. Now, as he walked through the cafeteria to a table where all his friends were sitting, he had a goofy grin on his face and there was a bounce to his step. As he approached the table, he could see all the odd looks his friends were giving him; but he didn't care!

"What happened to Sora? He looks like he got his over the head by a very big, and very heavy object." Tidus laughed, while busily stuffing fries into his face.

"Who knows? Maybe Kairi sneezed on him." Riku stated, shaking his head before turning back to his lunch tray.

Sora heard Riku's remark and immediately pouted, the typical thing for the young brown-haired boy to do. "She did better than that, Riku." He replied, his expression changing to one of triumph. "She said yes to a date with me."

Riku nearly choked on his food, not from surprise, but from laughter. He had burst out laughing at the news, not believing it one bit. "Yeah right, like she would actually agree." Sora glared at his best friend, were all best friends this supportive of their friends?

"It is true Riku! She said yes, you could go ask her yourself if you don't believe me." Sora stated defiantly, taking his seat beside Riku, still keeping his glare.

It took Riku a couple minutes, but he finally calmed down, his laughter diminishing to a snicker every now and then. Turning to look at me, he just shook his head. "What did you do? Threaten her? Or no... maybe offered to do her homework? No, not that either, you can barely do your own..." Riku mused, looking around the table for other peoples' input on it.

"I think he paid her." Tidus chipped in, that wild, goofy grin on his face.

"Well, I think Sora actually did it. It was about time he finally got a date." Selphie added, nodding towards Sora. Though, he couldn't tell whether or not what she said was a good thing.

"Well, thanks Selphie, at least I know who my true friends are." Sora pouted, yet still managing to glare at the two other males at the table. "You know very well I have no money, so she must have agreed on her own. So there." And with that, Sora stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and things went about their normal lunch routine. Sora eating off Riku's tray, he had no money, remember, and Tidus was making wise-ass remarks, while Selphie kept quiet. Tidus and Selphie were new members to their group, having only known Sora and Riku for a year; but they were still good friends.

As lunch ended, the four friends parted ways, Sora and Riku going to their next class together; Sora still talking excitedly about his date, but Riku showing no interest.

* * *

Riku pressed his back against the cold locker as he waited for his best friend to show up so they could start their daily ritual of walking home together. No sooner had he done that, Sora came bouncing down the hall. Today had definitely been a day for Sora bouncing and skipping everywhere. As he came to a stop beside Riku, Sora saw his best friend roll his eyes as he pushed himself off the locker with his hip.

"What?" Sora questioned, following after Riku.

"All day, all frigging day you have been so goddamn giddy. And it is just getting tiresome." Riku replied simply. It wasn't like Sora didn't get on people's nerves daily.

"What do you expect!? I finally got a date! Am I not allowed to be happy?" Sora pouted, his mood changing in and instant.

"Can't you be happy on the inside? Like you know... silently?" Riku asked, probably a little more bitterly than he would have liked. Glancing quickly out of the corner of his eyes, it was visible the hurt in Sora's eyes at what Riku had said.

"I am sorry, I will keep quiet." Sora whispered, his eyes locked on the ground; it looked like he was about to cry, his bottom lip quivering. He didn't understand why Riku couldn't just celebrate with him. Was Riku jealous or something? Did he want a date with Kairi? Suddenly, Sora was finding it rather hard to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

Riku heard Sora sniffing a couple time, obviously trying to calm his emotions, and couldn't help but feel utterly horrible. He cursed Sora for being such an emotional roller coaster; and himself for being affected by it. "Sora... no, don't be sorry. I am the one who is being a moron and I should apologize. Be as loud and as happy as you want." He stated, looking over at Sora and flashing him a small smile.

Slowly, Sora lifted his head, his eyes lighting up. "Really? Thanks so much Riku!" He exclaimed, quickly throwing his arms around Riku's neck in a quick hug before skipping a couple steps ahead. The kid definitely had mood swings. Though, he stopped mid-skip and looked sheepishly back at Riku. There was something in his smile, like he was planning something... or needed something. "Rikuuu..." Sora drawled, taking a step closer to his best friend in the entire world.

Uh oh, this couldn't be good, whenever Sora said his name like that it always meant he wanted something. Damn mooch. And knowing their history, so long as it didn't involve any serious bodily harm, Riku would end up giving in and complying to whatever it was Sora wanted. "What do you want now?"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed, looking shocked. "What makes you think I want something from you? Riku, you are my friend, I would never ask you for anything." He explained, rather quickly, waving a hand in the air dismissively while shaking his head. "But..." Ah, there it was; the 'but'. "I am not apposed to asking for favours..." The grin on his face was directed solely to Riku, a mischievous chuckle passing his lips.

"No." Riku said immediately. It was best to try and discourage him before he had the thought to whine and complain. "I have done you enough favours to last a lifetime."

Sora's grin fell, forming that trademark pout of his, at his side, his hands were balled in fists, one finger pushing at the side of his leg. "But Riku! We are friends... BEST friends, it shouldn't matter how many favours I ask you for. You know I would do you a favour whenever you asked for it..." He paused, his lower lip quivering again. "Please... Riku?"

Really, how was he supposed to say no to that? He needed some sort of repellent or something. Sighing in defeat, Riku crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his friend, one eyebrow raised. "Alright, fine. What do you want me to do?"

Getting Riku to agree was the easy part, now to tell him exactly what this favour was. "'Well uhm... as we, uh, both know. I have... er, never actually been with... a girl. So... and well you have... and well... well... I was wondering." Holy crap, why couldn't Sora just get it out? Was it really that hard? Just blurt it out... blurt it out... "I was wondering if you would teach me what to do with a girl." He explained quickly, the words hardly separated by a pause.

Riku looked flabbergast, standing there, looking at Sora dubious. He wasn't serious, was he?

It was a couple minutes before either made a move, or chanced to speak. "Riku? Uhm..." Unfortunately, Sora didn't know what to say and was just hoping to get Riku out of his 'state'.

Riku seemed to snap out of it, though rather slowly. Blinking a couple times and shifting his weight from one foot to another, Riku parted his lips, though took a couple moments to actually think of something to say. "You... want me, to... teach you? How to be with a girl?" Sora only nodded his head in reply. "You have got to be kidding me! No way, you are on your own!"

Sora sighed. "But Riku! You said you would help me! And anyway, you know how much I need the help! I can't even hold hands with a girl! And who is better to teach me than you? You have been with tons of girls, have lots of experience and are my best friend!" He was going to get Riku to do this; if not, his date would be so horrible, Sora would never get another one for the rest of his life.

Riku stood a couple moments, contemplating this. Sure, he had been with a lot of girls, but he had been naïve like Sora, once. And he had to learn on his own, so why couldn't Sora? But, there was always the fact that if Riku didn't help, and this date went horribly, he would never hear the end of it. Hm, well... how bad could it be to teach Sora how to hold someone's hand? "You owe me big for this one, I hope you know that. Like, if I ever need an organ transplant, I am coming to you." Riku stated, starting to walk again, there houses being only a couple dozen feet away. "So when is this date of yours?"

Sora was cheering himself behind Riku as he followed after his best friend. He knew he would be able to crush Riku and get him to agree. "Tonight."

Riku nearly choked. That night? Wow, that was short notice. Riku had to teach Sora everything he knew, well almost everything, in the span of a couple of hours. "You are a fool... now let's get going, we don't have much time." And with that, Riku practically jogged the rest of the way to his house, Sora close on his heels.

Stepping inside and throwing his bag down by the door, Sora doing the same, Riku turned to his best friend. "Before we get started, do you want anything to eat or drink? If so, get it now, there probably won't be much time for breaks." Even though they were short on time, he didn't want any interruptions later.

Sora just shook his head, a victorious smile still plastered on his lips. Riku shook his head too, though more out of the fact that he couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Turning on his heels, Riku climbed the stairs located off to the left of the entrance. Sora had always liked Riku's house, the decorating was simple, yet wonderful. Everything was of a soft colour, giving a calming effect, and all the edges were softened and rounded.

As he climbed the stairs behind his best friend, Sora began to get nervous. It was just sinking in that he was going to be doing this stuff with Riku... his best friend... a guy. Oh well, it was better Riku than nobody, right? Anyways, it wasn't like Sora wanted to know how to do everything... just the basics; holding hands, hugging, dancing, those kinds of things. That's all. Following Riku down the hall and walking into the second door on the right, Sora clamed at the sight of the familiar room. Sora loved this room more than the rest of the house. It just fit Riku so well. Everything had a mature air to it. Most of his things were black, the wall a dark red that seemed to tint everything slightly red, giving it a sort of ambiance. Well, it was that way when there was barely any light filtering through the curtains.

Riku moved around his room, flipping on the numerous lamps in his room. There wasn't actually an overhead light, so Riku had to light his room with various lamps and the window in his room. Oh, that was another awesome thing about Riku's room, his window was a bay window and it was complete with a window seat. Sora had always envied Riku for his window, he could just see himself sitting by it and watching the world pass by. Though, not many people would know that would be something he would want to do, maybe only Riku. Riku was one of the only people to have ever seen Sora calm. And, surprisingly, he was calm a lot; only hyperactive during school hours, or when outside. There would be some nights when the two of them were together and Sora would just sit and think, staring out of his window; completely ignoring Riku.

Sora was still hovering near the door, almost doubting his decision to do this. "Don't tell me you are backing out of this..." Riku sighed, walking over and grabbing Sora by the arm, dragging him farther into the room. "You really do need help, and I am not going to listen to you bitch and moan about screwing up your date. So come on." Sora followed him, a tad more readily than before, and stopped in front of the bed. "So, what do you know?"

Did Sora really have to say? It wasn't like either of them didn't know. "I know nothing about girls... or what to do when I am with them." Sora replied softly, finding his socked feet rather interesting.

"Alright, then we will start at the beginning. What do you plan to do on this date with Kairi?" Riku asked simply, he wasn't going to teach anything he didn't have to.

"Well... I was thinking a walk around town... or something. Then maybe a movie." Sora mumbled, still watching his toes wiggle back and forth in their material prisons, much to Riku's annoyance. Reaching a hand out, Riku grasped Sora's chin and lifted his head so they were looking at each other.

"Well, that is simple. Seeing as this is a first date, you won't have to do much; you don't want to be too forward. Just be a gentleman and don't act like a goofball." That was rather obvious, but Riku figured Sora would need to be told numerous times so it would get through his thick skull.

"Ok... I get that, sort of. But... what if like... she wants to hold my hand? And what should I do during the movie?" Sora asked, finding it odd talking with a hand planted firmly on his chin. He tried to wiggle his chin out of the grasp, and thankfully Riku dropped his hand, but only to hold it out.

"Alright, then hold my hand." He ordered. Sora just looked at him strangely. "If you actually want a chance to go on a second date with her, you have to show her you are affectionate and can be gentle." Pushing his hand farther towards Sora.

Timidly, Sora reached his own hand out the short distance to Riku's, and held it rather tightly, earning himself a shake of the silver-haired boy's head. "No, that's wrong Sora." He stated, letting go of his best friend's hand. "If you do it like that, she won't want you to hold her hand again. Now give me your hand." Riku ordered, but didn't put his own hand out. Slightly confused, Sora hesitantly offered his hand to Riku.

Riku then lifted his own hand, his fingers lightly bushing over the inside of Sora's forearm before finally resting in Sora's hand. Sora stared down at Riku's hand, entwined with his own, wondering how that light contact had made his skin tingle. Instinctively, Sora began to tighten his hand around Riku's, but Riku's free hand on his arm stopped him. "No." He cooed softly, a light laugh passing his lips. "Keep it light, gentle. Only squeeze, slightly, if you want to be affectionate." Riku explained in slighter detail. Sora was taking this all in slowly, doing it for the first time. His eyes seemed larger than normal as he tried to take it all in, trying not to miss seeing anything. "Another thing you can do to be affectionate, is lightly rub the back of her palm with your thumb." Riku interrupted, drawing Sora to look into his eyes, rather than their hand. Sora felt Riku's thumb lightly grazing over the back of his palm, eliciting more tingles on his skin.

Unconsciously, Sora took a step closer to Riku, enjoying the feelings Riku was creating in him. His eyes dropped back to their hands, and the smaller distance between their bodies. Is this how Riku got so many dates and the such? Did Riku always have this affect on people? Making you feel helpless, in desperate need of his touch? Or did that happen when ever anyone touch you? God, he felt so inexperienced.

Riku noticed how enraptured Sora was by this experience, and became afraid, immediately dropping his best friend's hand. "Alright, so you can do that while walking or sitting in the movie theatre." He stated quickly, trying his best to snap Sora out of his trance like stated.

Sora look up quickly, blinking a few times before what he had done actually sank in. Blushing slightly, Sora once again looked down to his feet, wondering how to deviate from the topic. "Uhm, anything else I should know?" He asked quickly, folding his hands behind his back, too embarrassed to look at Riku.

"Well no, not really. Unless you plan to hug her goodbye, or kiss her if you really feel like you guys actually have feelings for each other. But I am not going to help you on either of those." Riku explained, his tone serious. Leaving Sora no room for argument. But, at the thought of having Riku's arms around him, bringing that feeling back, except to different part of him now, Sora had to get Riku to hug him.

"Well, I don't think I will be kissing her... but I might give her a hug. And, well, I don't want to squish her... You saw how horrible I am at holding hands." Sora explained, finally chancing a look up at Riku, seeing him frown slightly, but roll his eyes.

"Fine, should I just hug you? Show you how it's done?" Sora only nodded, doing a fairly good job of controlling the excitement that started to fill him. Sighing softly, Riku took a step closer to Sora. "Alright, then put your arms around my neck." Riku ordered, bringing his own arms out and started to wrap them around Sora's lithe waist.

Sora paused again, just watching Riku's hands, feeling then gently run over his clothing, before he, again unconsciously, wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck; it just felt like the right thing to do, even if Riku hadn't told him to do so. He felt Riku's arms and hands plant firmly, but yet oh, so gently on his back. Their bodies were so close, Sora could feel the warmth radiating off Riku. At certain times their bodies actually made contact, causing shivers to run up and down his spine; driving him crazy. Letting his eyes fall closed slowly, Sora pulled himself closer to Riku, their bodies now flush against one another, causing Sora's breath to catch. It felt so wonderful in Riku's arms, Sora swore he was going to start melting soon. Bringing his head closer, he buried it in the crook made by his arm and Riku's neck; a soft sigh passing his lips, lightly washing over Riku's skin.

And once again Riku panicked. Sora was really getting into this, and that wasn't supposed to happen. Moving his arm from around Sora's waist and putting them in between their bodies, in one swift movement, Riku pushed Sora away from him. Sora stumbled back, confusion flashing through his bright blue eyes, as he hit the foot of the bed and fell back onto it. Once again, Sora found himself blushing from embarrassment as he lay there on the bed, legs parted hanging over the edge, holding himself up by his hands.

Riku turned away from Sora slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to forget the feeling of Sora's own pressed against his. "Well, uhm, yeah. You just want to hug her lightly, yet firmly enough so she knows you are there." Riku mumbled, not even sure what he was talking about anymore.

They had only been in there for a short time, but to both of them, seconds seemed to pass like hours, the annoying red numbers of his alarm clock never changed. Sora just sat there, completely still, looking at the blind-covered window, thinking. Mostly wondering why the contact between he and his best friend had caused such a reaction inside him. Never before had that happened. Maybe it was just those types of touches, those sensual touches, no matter who was touching him, he would react in the same way. Yes, that was definitely it, and Sora would prove that tonight on his date with Kairi.

At least, he hoped. Pushing himself up and off the bed, Sora made a beeline straight for the door of Riku's room. "I got to go... get ready..." He mumbled as he brushed past Riku, their arms barely touching, and yet that little contact made Sora's head spin. But he was determined, he didn't stop walking till he was outside of the room, then resting against the wall, he begged the world to stop spinning around in circles. When the world finally stopped, Sora continued downstairs, grabbing his bag and shoes and leaving the house, with Riku still upstairs, contemplating what had happened a few short moments ago.


	3. The Wonderful Drug

Author's Note: Here are the next two chapters, once again merged into one. Rating is going up again, some naughty things are happening (though not very descriptive). Also, as I write more of this story, it is starting to get in appropriate latter on and well, better do it now than later.

Also, thanks to Skaddicted for the lovely reviews. And as always, any ideas for a title would be lovely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Boys touching, implications of sex, nothing too graphic; and the word hell.

* * *

Sora's date with Kairi went well, surprisingly well. Kairi had a great time, and seemed to really enjoy it when Sora held her hand. She was practically draped off of him the entire time. And Sora, he seemed to be enjoying himself as well, laughing and smiling, but as he lay down on his bed after the date, staring up at the blackened ceiling, he felt empty. Sure he had had fun on the date, but it wasn't the same. He didn't feel tingly when Kairi's hand came in contact with his, he didn't melt when he hugged her goodbye. It was just like hugging his mom, it was necessary, but Sora wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

Turning over onto his side, Sora was looking out his window, unlike Riku, he always kept his blinds open, able to see the stars while he slept, and the colours of a brand new day. Sora could see Riku's house from his window, but unfortunately not his best friend's own window. Riku's window faced the backyard and the forest that surrounded them.

This was no help; he had been lying there for two hours now, not able to reach the satisfaction of rest. Why...? That was the one question that seemed to reappear most often in his head. Why was it so different with Riku? Why didn't he feel the same with Kairi? Sora just wanted to scream out. A quick look at his clock told of the time, it was only a couple minutes past midnight. He really needed to talk with Riku. Riku knew a lot about this relationship stuff, maybe he knew what was going on with Sora.

Throwing the covers off his body and pushing himself up off the bed, Sora quickly grabbed some sweatpants and slipped them on. Sora had the habit of sleeping naked, whenever someone asked about it; he said it was 'freeing'... whatever. Quietly tip-toeing down the stairs, Sora crept out of his house, though, he didn't really have to worry about waking anybody up, his father slept like a log and his mother slept with ear plugs in; Sora's father tended to snore rather loudly. Running over to Riku's home, Sora fished the extra key out of the flower box attached to their front window, and silently entered the house. Every thing was dark, but that didn't matter, Sora knew his way around Riku's house, like it were his own. Climbing the stairs, cringing whenever a floorboard creaked, Sora managed his way to his best friend's room without being caught.

Riku's room seemed darker than normal, but Sora made his way to the side of the bed with little to no problems. Reaching a hand out, Sora felt around until he came in contact with Riku's body. Lightly shaking him, Sora tried to rouse him from his sleep. "Riku... Riku, wake up." He whispered softly. Within moments Riku started tossing slightly, groaning and mumbling unhappily.

"Who... mm, what?" Riku mumbled, rolling over towards the voice, but he couldn't see a thing. "Who's there?"

Sora sighed softly and turned on the lamp by his bedside table, unfortunately for Riku. He hissed and threw the covers over his eyes, feeling his retinas burn. "Riku, common, get out from under there." Sora whined, pulling down the covers and seeing a very angry, and tired, Riku.

Now that his eyes had somewhat adjusted, Riku saw that it was Sora. The lamplight hit him from behind, giving him an odd glow. It was obvious Sora was only wearing sweat pants, and his spikes seemed messier than normal, which meant Sora had just gotten out of bed too. But what was he doing here so late? "What do you want Sora? It's late." He mumbled, stifling a yawn as he sat himself up in bed.

Sora took that as a sign to make himself comfortable. Crawling onto the bed, Sora took a seat beside Riku, folding his hands in his lap. "I need your help... well, more like your advice, or wisdom..." Sora explained, starting to lose his nerve to actually talk to Riku.

Riku brought a hand up and ran it through his hair, getting it caught in some of the tangles that had formed while he slept. Grimacing slightly, he dropped his hand and focused on Sora. "You need my advice? What for? Your date with Kairi not go well or something?"

Sora shook his head a couple times. "No, it isn't that... it was an awesome date. It's just that... well... It didn't feel the same." He stated, looking up at Riku.

"Didn't feel the same? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I did everything you said... I held her hand lightly, did the thumb thing... I even hugged her goodbye... but it didn't feel the same as when you did it." Sora continued, dropping his eyes back to his lap. "I think I did it wrong."

Hm, Riku took a minute to think about that, at the same time looking over his best friend. His skin was lightly washed with the colour of his walls; even his bright blue eyes were speckled with red. The way the light played off his skin made it seem so smooth, but Riku actually knew it was, from accidental brushes while playing or swimming, Riku knew just how soft Sora's skin was. Aha. A small smirk formed on Riku's lips, he knew just what it was that was bothering Sora, and making him all cute and confused. "You did nothing wrong. What it is, is you just prefer having those things done to you. You are a bottom."

Sora just looked even more confused than before. He was a bottom? What the hell did that mean? "What the hell are you talking about, Riku? I am being serious here!" Sora whined.

Sighing out frustration, Riku tried a different approach. "I am being serious, too. There are two kinds of people when it comes to relationships, the bottom and the top; or, if you prefer, the submissive one and the dominant one. You, Sora, are a bottom, the submissive one. You like being dominated. So when you initiated everything between Kairi and yourself, you didn't like it."

A look of apprehension flashed through Sora's eyes and he nodded slightly. That made much more sense. At least now he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"So, what you need to do is find someone willing to dominate you." Riku added, noticing that it looked like Sora wasn't going to say anything. He had never actually seen his best friend in this way before; well, at least not in a sexually submissive way. Sure, he had noticed Sora was more willing to follow, then lead, but not that he would be submissive when it came to sex.

Sora's expression seemed to fall. From what he knew, women were always the 'bottoms'. The guy had to take control. And now, he was screwed, he would never get a girlfriend now. "I am screwed aren't I? I will never find a girl who would do that to me..." He mumbled. Sora was successfully depressing himself with these ideas, and once again, he looked about ready to cry.

This time seemed a thousand times worse than all the others. With this lighting and just the fact the Sora looked so helpless, Riku had to try and comfort him, stop him from crying. Reaching out, Riku pulled Sora into a hug, holding his younger friend against his chest. "There are girls who like to be dominant... they are just fewer in number... and well, if you can't find a girl, there are other options." Riku explained, his tone soft; trying his best to comfort his friend.

Sora highly doubted he was ever going to find those girls... he really was screwed. But wait... something clicked inside his head. Riku. Riku was a dominant guy... and they already knew each other very well... Maybe it was a possibility... "Riku... will you dominate me?" There was something in his voice, it was almost pleading, his brows furrowed slightly in worry. He still looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second.

Riku's whole body tensed as Sora asked those words; though, somewhere in his head, he knew Sora was going to ask that of him. Did Sora understand that it could ruin their friendship? Never once did the thought of something more than friendship run through Riku's mind. Sure, Sora wasn't hard on the eyes, but he would never want to chance ruining their friendship; he didn't want to hurt Sora if he got emotionally attached. Riku was only ever in it for the sex.

The long silence was eating away at Sora's mind... he didn't want Riku to reject him too. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he did. Bringing one hand up, he lightly held onto Riku's neck, pulling himself up slightly. He didn't even fully know what he was doing, just trying anything he could to get Riku to dominate him; assure him there was nothing wrong with him, he just needed someone else to be in charge. Sure, that could be seen as just using Riku, but he needed this... being alone hurt. And he didn't want to hurt anymore. Pressing his lips gently to Riku's neck, Sora trailed kisses up his neck, coming to a stop near his ear. Sora could smell the faint fragrance of Riku's shampoo on his hair, finding the smell intoxicating.

"Please...?" He whispered softly, licking and nibbling his best friend's ear. Sora felt Riku shudder at his touches, and knew he was getting to his friend. "Just for a while... I just need to know... that there is nothing wrong with me being submissive."

Riku was trying his best to think logically, but with Sora so close, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Never before had he been with someone who so readily gave themselves up like this. It always took some charm and careful words on his part to get them into his bed. And yet here was his best friend, begging him to fool around with him. It wouldn't be right to give up a chance like this, was it?

Turning his head slightly, so he was now somewhat facing Sora, Riku slipped his arms down so they were hanging loosely around Sora's waist, fingers hooked in the top of his sweat pants. "Alright... but tell me when you've had enough." Riku whispered softly before capturing Sora's lips with his own.

This was Sora's first kiss, and sure it was rather clumsy on his part, but it felt indescribable. It was that tingly feeling multiplied by thousands... simply wonderful. Sora never wanted it to end. It was addictive, this feeling Riku brought him; like a drug. Yes, that was what Riku was, a drug; his touches, his kisses that were now scattered all over Sora's chest, Sora would give his soul for more of them. He wasn't sure when he had been laid down on the bed, but there he was, his eyes closed, lips parted as he gasped for air. Riku had moved down his body, kissing every inch of skin that was so far revealed; his lips ready for what was still covered. Sora's hands were tangle in those messy silver locks, holding the beautiful mouth in place while he arched and writhed his body underneath.

"Oh god... Riku, don't stop..."

* * *

Thank god for Saturdays, they really were wonderful things. No school meant no getting up at ungodly hours of the morning, which in turn meant sleeping in. Sora was taking full advantage of sleeping in, well as much as he could. He was finding himself unbearably hot, and it was this discomfort that woke him up at nine in the morning.

Groaning softly, Sora pried his sleep-filled eyes open, groaning again as the dim light of the room hit them. Closing his eyes quickly, Sora opted to go back to bed, but there was still the problem of that heat. Trying to roll over, away from the heat, Sora was slightly startled to find he couldn't, something was stopping him. That was when it hit him. Opening his eyes wide, Sora realized it was someone stopping him from rolling over; that someone being Riku. He was lying in bed with his best friend, both of them naked as the day they were born, and Riku wrapped around him. Oh god, Sora could feel their bodies touching, skin sticking together with the sweat that had formed on their bodies the night before; Riku's body spooned against Sora's. Sora started panicking; he hadn't wanted to go /that/ far... He just wanted some kissing and touching. Everything about the night they had spent together was clear as day in his mind. He had enjoyed it so much... he hadn't protest at all. Sora felt sick.

The body beside him moved slightly, pressing their bodies closer together, much to Sora's horror. He wanted out. A soft sound humming past those soft lips behind him told him that Riku was waking up. There was no time to run now.

Riku hugged the body in front of him even tighter to his chest, a smile on his lips. "Good morning..." He whispered softly, nuzzling into Sora's hair, smelling the faint odour of sweat mixed in with strawberry shampoo. Sora didn't answer him, just stayed still, his body stiff. Maybe this was all just a dream, all a horrible, frightening dream and he would wake up soon enough. "You were wonderful last night, Sora." Riku went on, his voice portraying his relaxed and carefree mood. "Much better than anyone else I have been with... Hard to believe it was your first time." Oh god, Sora just wanted Riku to shut up. But it was true, Riku had been his first; his first everything in fact. His first kiss, his first cock, his first lover; and it was all rather revolting to him at the moment.

"Please... don't tell me..." Sora squeaked out, finally managing to find his voice.

"Yup, and you are lucky my parents already know I am having sex, you were really loud last night." Riku laughed, lightly kissing Sora's neck. "Not that I minded, your moan is so hot... and I liked making you cry out in pleasure." He continued to mumble, kissing up Sora neck.

Even though his kisses were causing that familiar tingling feeling inside of him, Sora didn't want to feel it anymore. Somehow, Sora managed to push Riku away, and tumbled out of the bed, onto the floor; the air in the room was cold and it bit his warm flesh. Curling himself into a ball on the ground, Sora grabbed fistfuls of his messy brown hair as he started crying.

Riku was confused, that had never happened before. No one had ever cried after sex; so he was a little lost at what to do. Crawling over to the edge of the bed, Riku looked worriedly down at Sora. "Sora? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sora only seemed to cry harder, shaking his head a couple times, mumbling something like, "It went to far, it went to far...Oh god, it went to far." He was shaking, as he sat there on the floor, and Riku was really starting to become afraid. Then in the blink of an eye, Sora was up, had his pants on and was out the door of Riku's room. The sound of hurried footsteps and the door opening and slamming closed reach Riku's ears; and if he wasn't sure before, he was sure now. Last night was a mistake in Sora's eyes.


	4. Think Things Through

Author's note: READ THIS, PLEASE. Alright, so here is where it gets tricky. There is a new variable in this little equation (yes, math talk), Cloud, and I don't know where I want this to go. I only have about a chapter so after this typed up and I don't know if I like this. So, I am going to ask all of you who read this, tell me what you would like to see happen afterwards. I will gladly retype the next chapter if people have different ideas that I like.

I am still looking for a title, and thanks to those who have given their opinion. I am not going to chose one yet, I suppose more of the story should be written before I decide. So still suggest titles

Oh and sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, like it's choppy, because I sort of pasted Cloud into it. In the beginning it was Riku alone in his house, but I added Cloud in for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy characters.

Warnings: This chapter is pretty tame, nothing to racy, just a partially naked Cloud.

Sora had locked himself in his room for most of the day; the only time he came out was to take a shower, he was at 10 or something already for that day. He felt dirty, for using Riku in the first place, and for going that far with him.

Why did he have to screw everything up so much? Asking Riku to help him with his date was definitely the biggest mistake of his life; not to mention sleeping with his best friend was bad as well. He had gotten through his life that far without being in a relationship, why was it so important now? He didn't need to go on a date with Kairi, it wasn't like he was going to die if he didn't. God, he just wanted to take it all back; everything from asking Riku for help the day before after school, till that very morning.

The phone had rung a couple times throughout the day, but Sora never answered it, and if his parents came to his room to tell him the phone was for him, Sora would just yell at them to go away. He needed time with his thoughts.

He really hadn't wanted to go that far. All he wanted was Riku to touch him and prove to him it was ok to be a 'bottom'. And, well he figured out it definitely was fine to be a bottom; quite pleasant as well.

Sora knew one thing for sure; he enjoyed it whenever Riku touched him. But that was it. He didn't think he had feelings for his best friend. Then, there was also the fact, last time he checked, he was straight. But... god he was so confused. He just wanted to talk with Riku, get help figuring the mess that was his life. But, Sora was almost positive Riku didn't want to speak with him, especially after running out of the room that morning. Thoughts just rushed through his head, making him so confused his head hurt. Now that he had time to think about what had happened, what he and Riku did... it didn't seem so bad, except for the fact they weren't actually dating or anything. Perhaps he overreacted, it was just sex after all. Sora just thought of himself as a slut now. Nothing too bad; but he did find it funny how he went from a complete virgin, to a slut.

There was a knock at his door, and all Sora did was groan; did people not learn he wanted to be alone? "Go away!" He yelled, curling himself deeper into the ring of pillows he had made around him.

"Sora, please let me in." It was a girl's voice, but didn't sound like his mother. Kairi? What was she doing here?

"C-Come in..." Sora called out slowly, sitting up on his bed, staring curiously at the door as the small girl slipped inside his room. "Kairi, what are you doing here?" He asked, noticing her blush. That was probably due to the fact he was still dressed in only his sweat pants.

"I called earlier... but your mom said you weren't taking any calls." She explained softly, a small smile gracing her lips as she clasped her hands in front of her. Taking a couple steps towards the bed, she chanced a couple looks up at Sora, laughing softly to herself, until she was standing flush against the end of the bed. "I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed last night. It was really fun." Kairi explained, but couldn't seem to keep eye contact with Sora.

"Oh, well I am glad you had such a good time." Sora replied uncertainly. Why did she need to tell him this now?

Lifting up one leg, Kairi put her knee down on the bed; not something a girl in a short skirt, like her, should do. Sora found himself looking away that time as she brought the other knee up and crawled to the little circle of pillow guarding Sora. "And, well, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out on a true date with me." Crawling over the pillows, Kairi latched herself onto Sora's arm, lightly running her finger over his chest. Sora was dumbfound, what was she doing? "It is hard to meet nice boys, like you, who aren't only after one thing." Oh god, she was making Sora want to puke. Were all girls this clingy?

"Uh... K-Kairi?" Sora stuttered, moving away from the girl on his arm. "I don't r-really know... I mean, we j-just met." He added, desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

Kairi just laughed softly, "Sora, you're so cute." She giggled. And then it happened, she leaned in and kissed Sora. It was nothing like the kisses Sora had shared with Riku; it was more of a peck, like she was expecting Sora to do something.

And Sora did something, just probably not something Kairi wanted. Lifting both hands, Sora pushed Kairi away. "Kairi! What do you think you are doing?"

"I am kissing you, silly." Her voice was still full of cheer, like she was doing nothing wrong. "Don't you like it? By the way you were acting yesterday, I thought this would be what you wanted."

Sora just shook his head. "This isn't what I wanted. I was just doing what Riku told me to do!" Hm, he didn't know if it was best to have said that.

"Riku? Who's Riku?"

"He's my... uh.... Best friend. And well, I have never actually been on a date before so I asked him for help..." Sora confessed. He expected Kairi to laugh at him, say he was a loser; and well, she did giggle, but still thought he was cute. "Listen Kairi. You really are a nice girl, but... I just don't really know if I want to be in a relationship... right now..." Oh man, Sora really had no clue what he was talking about. But then again, that was better than saying 'I want someone to dominate me, like Riku did last night'. No, that definitely would not be good.

Kairi did seem saddened, but soon perked up again, were all girls this perky? "That is alright Sora. I can understand." They didn't talk much after that and Kairi left close to suppertime. So from the time Kairi arrived and left, Sora had also figured out, he didn't like to have the control, he liked someone else to lead. But really, he already knew that, so really he was back to where he started.

Sora skipped supper, just staying in his room, staring out of his window at the side of Riku's house. Talking with the other male would help so much; he would be able to figure things out that way. Maybe he could go over, and Riku wouldn't be mad at him for leaving so abruptly, and they would be able to talk. Yeah right, and clouds were really made out of cotton candy... But what else was he to do? They had always been able to talk before, why not now. A little thing like sex shouldn't get in the way... right? Well, maybe, if sex actually was a little thing. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Sora climbed off his bed, determined. He was going to talk to Riku, he had to; if not, well, Sora was going to have to buy a fridge for his room.

Still dressed in only his sweat pants, Sora marched his way over to Riku's house, standing at the front door, taking a couple deep breaths, his hand hovering over the door. A couple minutes passed and still his hand hovered. Holy crap, why couldn't he just do it? Closing his eyes tightly, his knuckles made contact with the door; a hollow thud reverberated through the house. Finally opening his eyes again, Sora waited for the door to open; waited and waited. It seemed like hours had gone by, when it had only been a couple seconds. Just as Sora started to turn away, the door opened, a dishevelled blond on the other side.

Sora was confused, there were no blonds in Riku's family; so who was this guy. Looking over at his house next door, he obviously had the right house. Did Riku move? No, he couldn't have, Sora had seen him less than twenty-four hours ago, and there was no way he could have packed up and moved in that time.

Turning his attention back to the man in front of him, it was obvious he had to be in his twenties, Sora felt himself blush. He hadn't actually noticed what the other had looked like. His blond hair was sticking up at every angle, much like his own, giving him a 'just out of bed' look. Bright blue eyes were half hidden by his eyes lids, and a well defined brow was arched curiously. A simple white button up shirt was practically falling off his body, every button undone and the material seriously wrinkled. His pants were at least done up, thankfully, but his belt wasn't. Nothing covered his feet, and Sora just had to wonder what had happened to him.

The blond man looked at Sora expectantly, reaching an arm up and resting it against the doorframe. He took a quick moment to look over the brown haired boy, and his also barely dressed state. "Can I help you?" He said at a length, figuring the little kid wasn't going to be saying anything on his own.

Sora just blinked as he continued staring at the man, not sure what to say. A noise coming from inside the house pulled Sora from his trance, and he looked inside to see Riku coming down the stairs, shirt in hand and his appearance as equally tussled at the other man's.

"Sora?" Riku called, noticing the brown haired boy at the door. "What are you doing here?" The expression was nearly one that matched Sora's; complete surprise. Riku came to the door, pushing the blond out of the way, and taking a moment to glare at him. "I though I said not to answer the door, Cloud." He stated, bitterness in his voice.

Sora just watched both males in the house; so Riku hadn't moved away. "I... uh, just wanted to talk... but it looks like you are busy." He mumbled, turning to leave, but felt Riku's hand grab his arm.

"Don't worry, I am not busy." Riku assured, looking over at Cloud. "Go take a shower or something, you smell horrible." Sora didn't want to think how that Cloud guy had come to smell so horrible. He wasn't that stupid, Sora could put two and two together. Riku and... Cloud had been doing what he and Sora had done the previous night. Great. Cloud just shrugged and began walking up the stairs, mumbling something about how Riku probably smelt worse. Without even waiting for an answer from Sora, Riku pulled him into the house. Cloud was right, Riku did smell pretty bad. Riku smelled like sex, plain and simple, and it made Sora want to run away. "Let's go talk in the living room. Are you ok? You left in a hurry this morning..."

Sora made a beeline for the couch, sitting himself down and waiting for Riku to join him. When Sora felt the weight on the couch beside him sink in, Sora started. "I don't know... I am just confused." He replied quietly, staying perfectly still on the couch.

"Oh... Well why don't you tell me what you are confused about." Riku suggested, moving closer to Sora, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The weight added onto his shoulder made Sora want to scream, despite how much he loved the touch. How could Riku do that just after having slept with Cloud? Quickly Sora reached up and quickly, but gently, removed Riku's arm.

"That is what is confusing me." Sora stated, sighing out of exasperation. "You... your touches confuse me. I don't... When you touch me, I don't know... I don't know what it is I feel..." God, this wasn't helping at all, Sora couldn't even form sentences. "And how you can you be with Cloud so shortly after me?" There, a sentence, a rather angry one, but still a sentence.

"What are you talking about, Sora?" It was obvious from Riku's expression, he had no clue what Sora was talking about. But no, how could he? He probably wasn't confused about his feelings.

Well, how was he going to explain this? Was he at all? It would be so much easier just to forget this, forget everything. But Sora couldn't forget; he didn't want to. "Well, I suppose I should... just start from the beginning." Focusing his eyes on the floor so he wouldn't have to look at Riku, Sora took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts. "It all started yesterday, when I asked for your help. I thought nothing of what you and I would do; it would be just like school. You would teach something to me, and I would attempt to learn. But..." Sora paused, sighing softly. "Something happened... I don't know what, but when you touched me, even just brushing your fingers against my skin... shivers ran up and down my spine... I can't explain it; all I knew was that I liked the feeling. It was the same thing with the hug..." Near the end, Sora had just begun mumbling, his head hanging lower; but oh, he wasn't finished yet. "Then the date with Kairi... and then I came over... and everything went wrong."

Riku almost looked hurt. He wouldn't have minded if it was some random stranger who didn't like the sex, but this was his best friend.

"I didn't want things to go that far... it's just, when you touch me... I always want more. God Riku, you are like a drug... and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I don't know if it is you, or your touch, that makes me feel this way. As you said, I am not a dominant person... I am so confused. And who is Cloud?" Sora was out of things to say, he was just repeating himself anyways.

Riku had turned to the side slightly to look over at Sora. "Well, if I knew what your feelings were, maybe I could tell you; but I don't. Only know if what you are feeling, and only you know if you are feeling these things because you actually care for me." He replied, which did little to help Sora in his current situation. Sora also noted Riku completely avoided answering who Cloud was...

"But... isn't there a way I can find out?" Sora asked, an exasperated sigh passing his lips.

Riku didn't want to suggest finding someone else to dominate him, so he came up with something else fast. "Well... maybe if we spend time together, not just hanging out like we used to, but more as... a couple, you will see if just being around me, or simply being held in my arms can bring about the same feelings." He had to admit, he came up with good ideas on the spot.

"Or, you could always just fool around with someone else, and see how you feel." A voice came from by the stairs. It was Cloud, standing in only a towel that was barely hanging onto his hips. His spiky hair was plastered down around his face, the water turning it a darker shade than it was normally, also making Cloud's treasure trail far more visible than before. Sora felt himself blush again, as he got a really good look at Cloud's firm body. He wondered just how much Cloud had heard of their conversation...

Gluing his eyes to the floor in front of him, Sora contemplated Cloud's words. "What do you mean?"

Sora could hear Cloud's footsteps approaching them. "What I mean is, find someone else who is more of a dominant person than you, and fool around with them. That way, you will be able to tell whether it is Riku that makes you feel that way." He explained, coming to a stop right in front of Sora. "I thought Riku would have explained that to you as another option, but I don't think he wants you fooling around with anyone else." Cloud stated, reaching out and lightly grabbing Sora's chin and lifting the younger boy's face so they were looking each other in the eyes. "But then again, who would want to give up someone as awesome in bed as you? Or at least, that is what I am told." Cloud's eyes darted to the side, looking over at a very pissed of Riku.

He told?! Sora was flabbergast, hurt, angry, embarrassed and almost everything else! Riku had told Cloud about what they had done. Turning to look at Riku as well, Sora glared at him. "RIKU! You told him?!"

Riku's expression soon fell, realizing Sora was no longer pleased with him. "Well... uhm, you see... er.... God..." There was no way Riku could save himself. He had told Cloud; that was plain and simple, no way around it.

Sora looked hurt, not able to believe Riku had told someone what they had done. Chewing his lower lip slightly, Sora got up from the couch and made his way out of Riku's house quickly, the second time that day. Making his way over to his own house quickly, Sora stopped right in front of his door, just leaning his head against it. He hadn't even wanted to have sex, and know someone else knew. God, he was so angry with Riku right then. He heard some yelling coming from the house next to his and a few minutes later, Cloud was being pushed out of the house, towel still barely covering him, and his clothes in his hands. Cloud muttered a few curses before noticing Sora leaning against his door.

Walking over to Sora, Cloud shuffled his clothes into one hand and reached up his newly free hand and placed it lightly on Sora's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Sora jumped slightly as he felt Cloud's hand on his shoulder and heard his voice. Turning quickly, he looked at Cloud, once again unable to say anything.

"You really shouldn't be angry with Riku, Sora." Cloud stated, a soft smile on his features. "You know what kind of a person he is. Riku is just in it for the sex, no emotions involved, and he has to brag about it to keep up his reputation. If you are going to have sex with him, you can't get emotionally involved; or you will just get hurt."

Sora was surprised at how wise Cloud seemed to be. He seemed to know Riku better than Sora did, well, at least when it came to Riku's sex life. "I know... but I hadn't even meant to... it just sort of happened. I just wanted to know if there was something wrong with me because I like being dominated. And now I am so confused about whether or not I do actually feel something for Riku..." Sora's eyes dropped to the ground as he finished, ashamed for being such an emotional wreck.

"You are only confused because you are new to this whole relationship thing, right?" Cloud asked simply, earning himself a nod from Sora. "Well, before you know what your feelings truly mean, you will have to experiment a little, be with other people." To Sora, everything Cloud said made sense. How Cloud had become so wise, Sora didn't know, but he definitely was thankful.

"Thanks Cloud." Sora whispered softly, looking up at Cloud through wet eyes. "What you have said has really helped me a lot." Flashing Cloud a small smile, Sora turned to head back into his house, but Cloud stopped him. Fishing around in one of his pocket in his clothing, Cloud produced a pen. Grabbing Sora's hand, he quickly scribbled a phone number down.

"Call me if ever you need to talk again." And with that, Cloud let Sora go, turned and began walking down the street, still dressed in his towel. Sora stayed outside a moment, just staring at Cloud's retreating form, then at his hand. Looked like at least someone in this world cared more about his feelings than his body.

Smiling to himself, Sora quickly headed into his house; calling out to his mother to tell her he was back.


	5. When You Hold me

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I have been busy. Thanks for the input on what I should do with the story; I really appreciate it.

Well, I decided to go with a little Sora and Cloud junk; for now at least. Ok, and well, I suppose I should just say a little something about Cloud. In my fic he is very observant and can change his attitude according to what he notices. So basically, he can have a lot of mood changes; if that makes sense.

Still working on a title for this story, it is up to 26 pages now. Anything else? Oh, this whole part with Cloud is probably going to take two chapters, maybe three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warnings: Nothing really; just a little sex talk.

* * *

Sora finally got a good night's sleep in what seemed like years of restless sleep. He had always slept like a baby, until the night after his date with Kairi. After that, Sora's life seemed to be headed for the worse until Cloud came along, the blond adonis that seemed to understand everything. If Cloud wasn't sleeping with Riku, Cloud would have been the perfect man.

Yes, Sora seemed to have formed a nice little crush on Cloud, well, that was what it seemed like. The only reason Sora had slept so well was because he was dreaming of Cloud. Nothing sexual or anything, but just them talking over a cup of coffee; and that was all Sora wanted. Really, when he thought about it, he wasn't interested in the sex, but just mild touching and connecting on more of an emotional plane. Sora was an emotional wreck, so it was best that who ever he was going to get romantically involved with knew that fact very well. And, well, Cloud did seem to know that very well.

God, he felt like a schoolgirl; every time he thought about Cloud, he would find himself blushing, or even giggling. Not that that was really a bad thing...

Sora was shaken from his current reverie by a loud knock on his bedroom door. "Sora! Wake up already! It is noon!" Bah, stupid mothers, always ruining good dreams.

"I'm up, mom!" Sora yelled in reply, throwing the covers off himself and walking to the mirror in his room. He was still dressed in the same sweatpants as the last two days; god he was a pig. Staring at his form in the mirror, his messy spikes and skin dented from the covers, Sora caught a glimpse of Cloud phone number on his hand as he scratched the top of his head. Maybe he could call Cloud today... no, Cloud said only to call if he needed to talk, presumably about some problem in his life he needed help fixing. Not just to hear the blonde's voice.

Letting out a slight groan, Sora realized he thought about Cloud far too much. Anyways, he barely knew the man, and on top of that, there was probably over four years difference between their ages. Well, it wasn't like that stopped Riku... Sora pouted, he was still displeased with Riku for having told Cloud that they had slept together; but, he was nowhere near as angry as yesterday.

Leaving his room, Sora made his way downstairs, and into the kitchen. Grabbing himself a glass, Sora filled it with milk and sat down at the table. His mother was buzzing around the kitchen at the same time, putting dishes away, when she stopped and looked at her son's hand. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at the phone number scribbled on his hand.

Sora felt a blush come to his cheeks. "It's nothing, mom." He stated quickly, hiding his hand under the table. His mom sent him a knowing smile and just turned and went back to her business. The funny thing was, his mom really didn't know whose number that was. She was probably thinking it was some girl's; oh was she wrong.

Gulping down the rest of his milk, Sora quickly made his way back upstairs, just in case his mom got curious again. Lying down on his bed, Sora found himself staring at the phone number on his hand. Maybe he could just call and hang up... just hear Cloud say hello, or something. Rolling onto his side, Sora spotted his phone on his bedside table. Reaching out, Sora removed the cordless phone from its cradle, looking from the number, to the phone, and back again. Chewing his lower lip for a moment, Sora turned the phone on. He was getting closer to hearing Cloud's voice. Dialling the numbers, Sora pressed the receiver to his ear, hearing the phone ringing on the other end.

"'Ello?" The voice on the other end asked. It sounded almost tired, like it had just woke up.

Sora froze, it was Cloud. There was no mistaking his soft, almost angelic voice. But, Sora couldn't find his own voice; he just lay there, blinking stupidly as he tried to think of something to say.

"Hello? Anyone fucking there?" Cloud was getting annoyed, someone woke him up and now they weren't even saying anything.

The last thing Sora wanted was to make Cloud mad. "Hi..." Sora's voice was so quiet he would have been surprised if Cloud even heard him. God, he couldn't seem to do anything right.

There was a pause on the other end, before a cautious, "Who is this?"

"It's... uhm, Sora... Riku's friend..." Sora explained softly, sounding uncertain of himself.

There was another pause. "Oh! Sora! Hi, how's it going?" Cloud asked, sounding much more cheery.

"Hi... It is going good, I am sorry if I woke you up... I didn't mean to, I am sorry. It's just I..." Sora let out a soft sigh, giving up trying to explain himself.

"It is fine, Sora. You didn't wake me up, I have been up for a while, just reading." Cloud explained, laughing softly; sending Sora's heart a flutter. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, uhm..." Crap, Sora hadn't thought that far. "I was just wondering, er, how you came to know Riku..." So, that was a crappy question, but it was better than nothing. It gave him some excuse to continue the conversation with Cloud.

"Oh, well, we met at a coffee shop. He came and sat down at my table, out of the blue, and we just started talking." Cloud decided to leave most of the story, the less than pure parts, out. "And how did you come to meet him?"

"Well, I have lived right beside him my entire life, and we have been friends since I can remember."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose I sort of knew that." Cloud laughed softly, seeming so carefree. After his laughter died off, Cloud spoke up again. "So, is that really why you called me?" He asked, changing the tone of the conversation to a more serious one.

"Uhm... no, I don't think so." He stated truthfully, but then again he couldn't really say he called just to hear his voice in hopes of satiating his thoughts of the blond.

"Then what? Did you want to take me up on my offer of fooling around?"

Sora was startled. "What? What offer?"

"You know, how I said you should get together with another dominant person to see if you felt the same way." Cloud explained, not sounding pushy about it at all.

"Oh... well, no that wasn't why I called." Sora stated softly, though the possibility of getting together with Cloud was definitely appealing. "That was an offer?"

"Yeah, that was also one of the reasons I gave you my number." Cloud stated, laughing softly.

"Oh..." Sora felt his cheeks flush at that, seriously glad he was on the phone.

"Well? Are you going to take me up on my offer; though, I want you to know, I won't be mad if you say no, I enjoy talking to you as well."

"I... uhm, don't know." Sora stated, the smile on his lips almost audible in his voice.

"How about this, we get together and talk, and if you want to try anything, we can; but you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Sora felt himself getting anxious already. "That sounds good... Where are we going to get together?"

"Well, how about your house, cause you don't know where I live, but I know your house." Cloud suggested.

Sora nodded slightly, not able to say anything fearing he would start screaming for joy. But, after a couple moments, and Cloud calling his name, Sora realized Cloud couldn't see his nod. "Uhm... yeah." He replied simply, keeping his voice quiet as well.

"Alright, I will be over in a couple minutes. See you then." Cloud stated, hanging up the phone soon after, leaving a slightly surprised Sora still on the other end. Had he really just invited Cloud over?

Finally turning the phone off and throwing it down on the bed, Sora looked around the room, wondering if it really had happened. Alright, so Cloud was going to be over in a couple minutes, he was still in his sweatpants, and un-showered. Crap. Quickly hopping off his bed, Sora ran into the bathroom. Not being known for showering quickly, Sora could only cut his shower down to fifteen minutes. Running out of the bathroom, Sora darted into his bedroom, looking for clean clothes and finding none. Jogging out into the hall, Sora yelled down the stairs, "Mom, have you done any laundry?" His mother called back affirmatively and told her son she was going to bring up the clothes in a second. Going back to his room, Sora started drying himself off, Cloud was going to arrive any second and he wasn't dressed. God, where was his mom with his clothes? There was a knock at his door, thank god. "Just bring them in." Sora called out, throwing his towel to the floor; it wasn't like his mom hadn't seen him naked before.

There was a slight cough coming from the door of his bedroom, and Sora turned around to see Cloud staring at him, a rather surprised look on his face and Sora's clothes in his hands. Sora's whole body flushed as he hurried to hide his naked form from Cloud's eyes. Grabbing the sheets off his bed, Sora wrapped them around himself, still blushing furiously. Sora closed his eyes tightly and just prayed that hadn't just happened.

"Oh, wow, I am so sorry, Sora. I should have said it was me..." Cloud apologized, taking a couple steps toward Sora, holding the clothes out for him. Despite how sorry he said he was, he didn't look very apologetic.

Sora opened his eyes and stared at Cloud, still blushing. "It isn't your fault... I should have suspected you were here by now."

"Yeah, I was downstairs, talking to you mom while I waited for you to get out of the shower. She suggested I just bring your clothes up to you." Cloud stated, setting the clothes down on the bed beside Sora. "I will leave, and let you get changed." He added, turning and heading back to the door.

"You don't have to leave, just turn around for a moment. Anyway, it isn't like I have anything to hide now." Sora stated, laughing softly. Cloud just nodded, stopping near the door to Sora's room. Dropping the sheet, Sora quickly pulled on boxer, baggy jeans, and a simple black t-shirt. "Alright, I am done." Sora stated, fixing his pants on his hips.

Cloud turned around slowly, looking Sora over quickly, not sure whether or not Sora looked better in clothes or not. Walking over to Sora, Cloud ran a hand through Sora's wet hair, that still managed to spike up, despite the dampness. "Your hair is a lot like mine." Cloud stated offhandedly. Sora looked at Cloud suspiciously, wondering what exactly he was doing. Not that he minded the contact. "And your eyes..." Cloud went on, dropping his hand down to Sora's cheek, lightly brushing his damp thumb against Sora's cheekbone. Shuddering, Sora looked down at the hand against his cheek.

"Cloud?"

Cloud just smiled softly. "Sorry." He stated simply, dropping his hand and taking a step back from Sora and walking over to the younger male's bed. Sitting down on it, Cloud looked around the room, noticing the posters and action figures littered around the room. "So Sora, how old are you?"

Sora turned and looked at Cloud. "Seventeen, you?" He asked, walking over to the bed as well, sitting down beside Cloud. There was something weird about the way Cloud was acting, but Sora wasn't scared away. It was almost endearing.

Cloud smiled. "Same age as Riku, I should have guessed. I am twenty-five." Eight years difference. Wow, that was a little intimidating. "I won't be hurt or sad if you don't want an old man like me sticking around."

"Wow..." Sora mumbled, looking down at the ground, though quickly looked up at Cloud. "You aren't an old man, and I like having you around..." He stated, smiling softly.

"That's good, cause I like spending time with you, even though we have just met. You are so different from everyone I know."

Sora felt himself blush again, taking what Cloud had said as a compliment. Clearing his throat slightly, Sora pushed himself up off the bed. "Would you mind if I put on some music?" He asked softly, walking over to his stereo. No, Sora didn't want to create ambiance, he just needed something to calm him down and distract him from the man sitting on his bed.

"Sure, just no rap or country please." Cloud stated, crawling farther onto the bed, sitting at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"How is instrumental?" Sora asked, taking out a CD he had burned that contained a wide variety of calm and soothing classical songs; perfect for him.

"Perfect." Cloud replied. Finally, someone who enjoyed true music; no stupid songs sung by bad singers.

Putting the CD in, and pressing play, soft piano soon filled the air as Sora walked back over to the bed, wondering slightly where he should sit now. Climbing onto the bed, Sora sat next to Cloud's sock clad feet. He remained quiet for sometime, just looking at Cloud's foot and thinking. There was no pressure, Cloud was just here to talk and if Sora wished, more. But Sora didn't want to have to make that decision; that wasn't what he liked doing. He just wanted to be led, be submissive and do what ever Cloud wanted. Go with the flow.

Cloud remained quiet as well, waiting for Sora to start the conversation, or whatever. But, the longer Cloud sat there, watching the brown haired boy, the more he realized Sora didn't plan on starting anything. But, then again, he knew the younger male wouldn't. During the brief time they had known each other, Sora only started talking once he was talked to. So, breathing softly, Cloud wiggled his toes slightly to get Sora's attention. "You know, Riku does care for you as a friend. All he talks about is you and how wonderful a friend you are."

Sora couldn't help a small smile, yeah, Riku did care. Why else would he have helped Sora for his date? "I know... I just don't know why he had to say anything, I thought it would have been pretty clear when I ran away the morning after, that I hadn't meant to go that far. I just wanted to know that I hadn't done something wrong on my date with Kairi... but that definitely wasn't in my head."

"Maybe Riku just wasn't the right person to go to; he never gives up a chance to sleep with someone. It is just the way he is, he is addicted to sex; just like you said you were addicted to his touches. He just wanted to reach a powerful orgasm, he doesn't care if he likes the person he sleeps with or not. I can't say I like what he does, seeing as that was how I used to be, but now I know sex is so much better with feelings involved; actually caring for the person and making it sweet." Cloud stated, staring past everything he saw, like he was lost in thought.

Sora looked at him curiously. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh. "I really don't know, I guess just because I think you and I are the same, we both want the same thing out of a relationship."

Chewing on his lower lip slightly, Sora couldn't help but think that Cloud was right, that they did want the same thing. But, this talking wasn't really helping him figure out how he would feel when he was with someone else. Maybe Cloud would be the best person to do this with. "Cloud, could you hold me?" Sora asked softly.

The innocence that shown in Sora's bright blue eyes was surprising to Cloud. And, with just the music playing, he knew Sora didn't want sex out of this; at least not wild, animal sex. "Yeah, I would love to." He replied softly, spreading his legs slightly and beckoning Sora to sit between them.

A little hesitant at first, Sora finally crawled between Cloud's legs, just staying there on his hands and knees looking at Cloud. With some gentle guidance from the older man, Sora was finally settled, sitting down with his back against Cloud's chest, with the blonde's arms wrapped around him loosely. Sora couldn't help but relax completely into Cloud's embrace. It was so gentle, almost loving. And, even though Sora didn't get the same feeling he did as when Riku touched him, Sora couldn't help but like this better. Instead of tingling, Sora just felt warm, a loving warmth that coursed through every part of his body. Sora's eyes slipped closed as he sat there, one arm resting on his stomach, the other on Cloud's thigh.

* * *

R&R, please.


	6. So Much Better

Author's Note: I am terribly sorry this took so long to post. My life has been far too busy to allow me to keep my head on straight. I wanted to post on Sunday, but it was Halloween, and there was decorating and trick or treating that had to be done. You are never too old to go trick or treating.  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews, each one of them makes my day better and better. They inspire me to write, so the more I get, the more I will write. To answer some of your questions, I don't know if this is going to be a RikuxSora or CloudxSora, or what. Hell, there are probably going to be other pairings that will pop in as well. Where this story is heading isn't definite so far, so we will have to see. Uhm, Squall/Leon will be making an appearance, he is Cloud's roommate (They live in an apartment), and a bit more than that, at times. It will all make sense later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

Warnings: This chapter is mostly just boyxboy stuff. If you don't like it, don't read. Though, it only goes to a certain point, then the rest is implied.

* * *

He must have drifted off to sleep, because he awoke to a light shake, and Cloud calling out his name. "Sora, wake up..." Cloud called softly, smiling as he finally noticed the smaller boy rouse.

"What?" Sora asked sleepily, yawning quickly and blinking his eyes open a couple of times.

"You've been asleep for over two hours." Cloud stated simply, a slightly laugh in his tone and he continued to run his hand through Sora's hair.

Sora hadn't even realized Cloud had been doing that, but now that he had, having the older man's fingers run through his hair felt nice. Smiling softly, Sora looked up at the older man. "I'm so sorry... I didn't even realize... it is just so nice, and comfy like this."

"That was what I figured, I asked you how you liked it, but never got a response. And, well I took that as a good sign. Oh, and your mother was just calling you, that was why I woke you up. I felt bad though, you looked so peaceful sleeping." Cloud continued explaining.

Sora pouted cutely, before pushing himself up and out of Cloud's lap. "I will be right back." He stated, walking over to the door and slipping out of the room. Five minutes later, Sora's head popped back into the room. "Cloud, do you want to stay for supper?" He inquired. "I mean, the food will be good, but my mom might get nosy and ask you a whole bunch of embarrassing questions..."

Cloud just laughed softly. "It doesn't matter to me, if you want me to stay, then I will."

Sora looked pensive for a moment before his head disappeared once again and his socked feet were heard pounding down the stairs. Only a few moments later, those same feet were heard rushing up the stairs and Sora entered his room again. Closing the door behind him, Sora walked over to the bed, a wide grin on his face. Crawling back between Cloud's legs, Sora laid down against him again, this time on his side. "We are having roast beef and potatoes for supper." Sora stated simply, looking up at Cloud for a moment before resting his head against Cloud's chest again.

"Sounds lovely." Cloud replied, wrapping one arm around Sora's waist, and bringing the other up to lightly run through his hair. To the blonde's surprise, a soft sound passed Sora's lips; almost like a cat's mewl. Pulling his hand from Sora's hair, Cloud looked down at him curiously.

"Don't stop..." Sora begged softly, rubbing his cheek against Cloud's chest. He much preferred this to Riku's touches, not to say he didn't like Riku's, Cloud's were just so much nicer.

"Alright..." Cloud replied softly, dropping his hand back down into Sora's messy hair. "You remind me of a cat..." He stated offhandedly; Cloud was almost tempted to ask Sora to stretch out to see if that also resembled the feline family. "Do you like having your belly scratched?"

Sora felt himself blush slightly as he heard Cloud laugh at his last statement. Lifting his head, Sora looked up at Cloud. "I don't know, no one has ever done it..." He replied seriously. "If you want, you could try."

It was obvious from Cloud slightly puzzled look, that hadn't been the reaction he had been expecting. Shaking his head slightly to knock himself out of his stupor, Cloud smiled. "Alright; turn over on your back though, to make it easier." Sora willingly complied, turning himself over and awaiting Cloud to start.

Almost immediately, Cloud brought the hand that had been occupying Sora's hair, down to his stomach. First, Cloud just rested his hand against Sora's stomach, lightly rubbing the younger male's skin; earning him a soft giggle from Sora. Laughing himself, Cloud moved his hand down and slipped it under the bottom hem of Sora's shirt. As soon as his fingertips came in contact with Sora's skin, the brown haired boy let out a soft gasp. A small smirk appeared on Cloud's lips, not from having gotten a reaction out of Sora, but because Sora's skin really was as soft and smooth as it had looked when Cloud had gotten a glimpse of his naked body earlier.

Sora couldn't understand why he seemed to be affected by the simplest touches. He was going crazy just having Cloud's fingers on his skin. Lifting his arms, Sora reached up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, keeping his body pressed firmly against the older blond. A soft moan passed Cloud's lips as Sora felt a hardness press into his lower back. Blushing lightly, realizing what that certain hardness was, Sora tilted his head upwards to look at Cloud.

Lightly raking his fingernails over Sora's soft skin, eliciting a groan from the brown haired boy, Cloud looked over the lithe body in front of him. It was clear that Sora was enjoying this, the bulge in the baggy pants told him so, but would he want more? Returning his eyes to the bright blue ones staring at him intently, Cloud smiled. Leaning forward, Cloud lightly pressed his lips to Sora's, managing a swift kiss in the awkward position.

"Sora..." Cloud breathed over his lips, and Sora felt himself whimper softly. "I am only going to go farther, if you ask me to." To Sora, sure that sounded like a lot, but in Cloud's mind, he figured it was about time the younger male started asking for things he wanted. "And if you want to." Though, it was obvious they both needed some type of release.

Sora chewed lightly on his bottom lip, still staring up at Cloud through half-lidded eyes. It wouldn't be so hard to ask, would it? Besides, it wasn't like Cloud was going to say no... but wasn't it selfish? Wrong? Immoral? God, he barely knew Cloud after all! "I... I-I, uhm." Sora started mumbling, feeling Cloud's gentle touch still on his skin. Everything Cloud did seemed to be gentle and loving; like he truly just wanted to make Sora happy.

Smiling softly at the blond, Sora parted his lips, ready to speak. "Cloud..." He felt himself blush again, wondering how to ask for, well, sex. "I, erm, want to... go farther..." The blush tinting his cheeks seemed to increase tenfold, as Sora anxiously waited the reply.

A smirk spread across Cloud's lips at the words; perfect. Leaning down to lightly kiss Sora, Cloud's hand quickly moved down the smaller boy's body to gently cup his erection through the fabric of the baggy jeans. Caressing the aching member through the fabric, Cloud smiled against Sora's lips as a gasp passed the younger boy's mouth. Reluctantly pulling both hand and lips away, Cloud nodded slightly to Sora.

"Alright, but we should wait till after supper. We wouldn't want to be interrupted, would we?" Cloud asked softly, seeing the look of disappointment in Sora's eyes. "And anyways," He added with a slight grin. "Your mom might hear us."

Sora had to admit Cloud had a point, but Christ he was horny. He just needed release, even if it was by his own hand. "But... Cloud..." Though, it wasn't like he was going to tell that to Cloud; Sora just hoped Cloud could understand how much he needed his release.

"I know Sora." Cloud whispered reassuringly. "But, just think of how much better it will be if we just hold off until after supper."

Letting out another soft whimper, Sora nodded reluctantly before pushing himself up and out of Cloud's arms. "I... uh, need some time to calm down." Sora explained quietly, blushing as he looked down at the bed sheet. Being held in Cloud's arms definitely wasn't going to help him calm down. God, this would have just been so much easier if he could go to the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later, Cloud and Sora were finally beckoned down to supper, and Cloud saw the look Sora gave him. It was a 'we could have been finished by now' look that Cloud couldn't help but laugh at. The way he wanted things to go, they would at least need three hours.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Sora quickly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Cloud following closely behind him. "Hi, mom." He greeted, sitting down in one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table, motioning for Cloud to sit in the one next to him.

"Hello, you two." She replied, placing the plates of food in her hands on the table in front of Sora and Cloud. Returning to the counter, she picked up her own plate and took her seat across from her son.

As if almost on cue, both Sora and his mother started eating, Sora humming his approval of the roast beef. Cloud couldn't help a small laugh before he started eating himself, taking the time to swallow before voicing his approval of the food as well.

Most of the supper was eaten in silence, much to Sora's pleasure. He was proud of his mom, she wasn't being nosy this time; but, also, Cloud had already spent some time alone with her... Who knows what damage was done then. Well, it wasn't like Cloud was going to say much, right? Cloud had to know his mom wouldn't be very approving of a 25 year old hanging out with her son. So what did he say? Mentally shrugging it off a couple moments later, he decided he could just ask Cloud later, and quickly dug into his potato.

"Oh Sora, by the way, I am going to be going out after supper. I have some errands to run, then I am going to go visit grandma. So I won't be back for a while, and please, while I am gone, don't destroy the house." She stated, piling he knife and fork onto her plate. Standing up, she started to clear her spot, putting everything in the sink to be washed later.

"Alright mom, I promise I won't destroy anything." Sora repeated with a soft sigh. Geez, he had only burned the kitchen down once, and now his mom wouldn't get off his case. It happened three years ago! He thought his mother would have forgotten about it by now. Putting down his own fork, Sora looked over at Cloud to see him sitting comfortably in his chair, already finished his food. Blushing slightly for taking so long to eat, Sora quickly pushed his chair out and took both their plates and putting them in the sink along with his mom's. Stepping over to his mom, leaning over to quickly kiss her cheek, Sora smiled. "Have fun running errands, mom." He stated before heading out of the kitchen, calling for Cloud to follow.

Sora heard Cloud say goodbye to his mother as well, before the older man's footsteps were on the stairs behind him. Stopping and turning around, Sora lightly took Cloud's hand in his own, letting out a delighted laugh, before starting back up the stairs. Reaching his room, and closing the door behind them, Sora wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, successfully hanging off the blond. "Isn't it just our luck that my mom had to go out?" Sora laughed softly, bringing his face closer to Cloud's. "What was it you and her were talking about while I was in the shower?"

"That is between her and I." Cloud replied simply, not able to keep a smile from his lips. Gently, Cloud brought his arms around Sora's waist, slowly pulling them closer together. He could see a soft blush forming on Sora's cheeks as the space between them was eliminated. "Do you still want to do this, Sora?" Cloud asked softly, his breath ghosting over Sora's lips, causing the younger male to shudder slightly.

"Yeah." Sora replied, his voice barely passing his lips as his breath caught in his throat. His heart was beating so rapidly he could have sworn it was going to pop out of his chest. Before anything really registered in his mind, Sora found himself beside the bed, Cloud helping him remove his shirt.

"Sora, your skin is so soft." Cloud stated absently, bringing one hand to lightly touch Sora's chest, his fingers lightly tracing the slight definition of his pecks and abs.

Shuddering, Sora let out a small gasp, feeling as if his skin was set alight by Cloud simple touches; much like Riku's, but different somehow. While Riku's just make him crazy with lust and the need for release, Cloud's seemed to be solely reserved for Sora, bringing him a pleasure he could easily live with for the rest of his life. Cloud's touch was what he was looking for; it was that simple, Cloud elicited that warm, blissful feeling inside of him that just made the world shine. Closing his eyes slowly, Sora leaned into the touch, feeling Cloud's other hand wrap around him, lightly caressing the skin on his back.

Sora lost all sense of time as he just rested in Cloud's arms, letting the blond trail his gentle fingertips over his skin. Though, it seemed like mere second had passed when Cloud started pulling away. Managing to lift his heavy eyelids, Sora saw why Cloud was pulling away. Slowly, the blonde's shirt was lifting and was soon joining his own on the floor. Cloud's skin seemed to beg to be touched; so Sora took a step forward, lightly placing both hand on Cloud's chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath the older male took. Looking up at Cloud quickly, seeing a soft smiled on those pale lips, Sora let his hands travel over his skin. He didn't know how to describe Cloud's skin any other way than it seemed to melt under his fingers. Melt away to reveal firm, strong muscles that Sora definitely wouldn't have minded having wrapped around him. He heard a soft sigh pass Cloud's lips as his hands continued to move, and Sora couldn't help a soft smile.

Standing on his toes, Sora brought his lips to Cloud's delicately, waiting for Cloud to take over the kiss; which he did immediately. Cloud placed one hand lightly against Sora's cheek as he pressed their lips more firmly together, using his tongue to gently pry at Sora's lips. Letting out a soft sigh, Sora parted his lips for Cloud's tongue, soon their tongues twisting and touching sensually. Sora felt Cloud's hand trailing down his neck, his chest, his stomach, and coming to rest at the top of his pants, fingers hooked under the fabric.

Pulling back from the kiss, Cloud smiled down at his soon-to-be lover and slowly dropped to his knees in front of him. Skilfully, he undid the baggy jeans, and slid them down Sora's legs, letting them pool at his feet, exposing his crimson boxers. Placing his hand on either side of Sora's slim hips, Cloud brought his face closer to the tented boxers. Nuzzling the erection through the fabric earned him a soft purr from Sora; while nibbling made Sora mewl like a cat. Cloud could see Sora start to sway, as his legs began to tremble as waves of pleasure passed through his small body, and slowly stood up, holding the brown haired boy steady.

Sora breathed heavily against Cloud chest, his cock aching and his cheeks flushed. He couldn't help but enjoy the way things were being drawn out, taken slowly. It gave him a chance to decide what he liked best and what he didn't; so far, there wasn't anything he didn't enjoy. Being held against Cloud's chest protectively, like he was, was probably the best; he felt so loved, he could cry tears of joy.

"Let's lie down." Cloud whispered softly, tenderly helping Sora down onto the bed.

Sora moved up on the bed so his pillows were under his head, and watched as Cloud stood and undid his belt and pants. Cloud dropped his pants and Sora purred enticingly just at the sight of Cloud's tented briefs.

Not able to help a small smirk at the sound, Cloud joined Sora on the bed, crawling on top of the younger male. Leaning down, he lightly kissed Sora's lips, before falling onto the bed beside him. Facing each other on their sides, Cloud slipped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling their bodies close once again. Their lips met again soon afterwards, continuing their passionate kiss, as tongue delved into opposing mouths.

Sora let out a moan into the kiss as he felt Cloud's groin grind against his own. Not able to hold the kiss any longer, Sora pulled back, gasping for air, slightly surprised to find Cloud's lips soon trailing down his neck and collar bone. Moaning out Cloud's name, Sora arched his back and pressed his hip harder against the blonde's, causing the other male to let out a soft grunt. Cloud kept that up for a remarkable amount of time, keeping Sora on the edge with his slow grinding, and causing him to purr in delight with the kisses planted on his neck and chest.

Finally, Cloud flipped them, capturing Sora beneath his body. His kisses trailed down, slowly approaching the young male's only piece of clothing left. Sora let out a soft gasp as he felt the colder air of the room hit his erection. Looking down, he saw Cloud slowly removing the unwanted material, taking the time to study Sora's cock from the close proximity. Another blush crept to Sora's cheeks as he felt Cloud's eyes on his most private part, feeling the urge to shy away from it. But Cloud soft, gentle hands now on his hips, caused any such thoughts to leave his mind as he settled back into the pillows.

Looking up at Sora one last time, and seeing no reason for him to stop, Cloud lowered his lips to the throbbing member. His lips gently caressed the warm flesh as they traveled up and down the length of the shaft, causing the male underneath him to start writhing in pleasure. Mewls and moans passed his lips as his head tossed from side to side, only experiencing such pleasures once before in his life.

Sora could already feel his orgasm approaching as Cloud parted his lips to run his tongue over the burning skin before taking the entire thing into his mouth. His tongue wrapped around his shaft as it began sliding in and out of the hot orifice, creating the most lascivious sucking sound he had ever heard. He couldn't hold out much longer, the pleasure was just too great; he felt like he was going to explode at any moment. But, before he could reach that wonderful release he had been seeking since they had first started fooling around hours earlier, Cloud pulled his slightly swollen lips away.

Smiling up at Sora, Cloud got up from the bed, still smiling that mischievous smile. "Not just yet, wait a little longer. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Cloud whispered as he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of the boxer, pulling them down and discarding them to the floor.

Sora just lay there, staring wide-eyed at the man standing in front of him, feeling that wonderful sense of anticipation, as he returned Cloud's smile. This was going to be so much better than his hand; and perhaps even better than Riku.

* * *

Please R&R 


	7. The Highs and Lows

**Author's Note**: Guh, sorry this chapter took so long, and that it is so short. Life's been busy and I have only been able to write like a paragraph a day. Now, never fear, I do have more written, it is just not seeming to come to a point where I could break for a chapter.

Oh, and by the way, I finally figured out how to do quotations somewhat properly, so that might change at a random point during the story.

And to address some of the reviews: The final pairing isn't quite decided yet, I have an idea, but that might change. Sora is going to bounce back and forth between people, so don't think it is going to turn out SoraxCloud cause it might not. Who knows, maybe Riku will finally have his day.

Also, I don't have a title because I can never come up with titles. It will probably have one by the end, but for now, it will remain nameless.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings**: Some post-sex stuff, nothing to heavy. And some angry Riku. That's about it

* * *

Sora woke to the wonderful feeling of lips on his shoulder, lightly sucking his soft skin. Almost at once, his memory flooded back to him, and Sora let out a pleased groan. Hearing a soft laugh behind him, Sora flipped himself over, curling into Cloud's naked body, kissing it lovingly.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. But then again, we were at it for three hours…" Cloud laughed softly, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his lover.

Sora couldn't help a grin at that; it seemed much shorter at the time. Well, what was the saying? Time flies when you're having fun? "Why? What time is it?" he asked.

"Nearly ten P.M. And I have to get going; I don't think your mom will be pleased if I stay here over night," the blond responded, lightly kissing the top of Sora's head.

"No, she wouldn't especially on a school night," Sora replied, sighing sadly. Finally he woke up after sex, not having any bad feelings about it; except the less than pleasant feeling in his bum, and he couldn't even enjoy it with Cloud. Life wasn't fair. Curling himself closer to Cloud, Sora made to never let go. "But can't you stay a little while longer? I am comfortable."

As much as Cloud wanted to say yes, he knew there would be time for this later, when it would be less suspicious as to what they had done. "How about we get together tomorrow, then you can get comfortable again and stay put as long as you want?" Cloud replied softly. "Now get that cute little butt of yours up, and walk me to the door," he added, pulling back from Sora and getting up off the bed.

Sora just watched Cloud walk around the room, picking clothes up of the floor as he went; all too soon that beautiful body of his was fully covered.

"Come on, get up," Cloud smiled, walking over to the bed and helping Sora into a standing position.

Sure, it was a little painful to stand fully erect, but it wasn't anything Sora couldn't handle. Picking up his own clothes, Sora slipped them on and walked with Cloud hand-in-hand to the door; making sure to be wary of where his mom was. Stepping outside along with Cloud, Sora gingerly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pressing their lips together solidly.

Cloud couldn't help smiling into the kiss as he lightly nibbled on Sora's lower lip before pulling away. "Call me tomorrow after supper," he whispered before backing away from Sora completely and heading over to his car parked in the drive way.

Leaning back against the door, Sora watched Cloud get into his car, waving goodbye as the blond pulled out from his house and sped off down the street at a speed that was most definitely over the speed limit. Sora stayed there for a few more moments, a goofy grin on his features, before he turned and headed back inside.

Saying a quick goodnight to his mom, Sora headed back upstairs, finding himself rather tired now. Making a quick stop off at the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, Sora returned to his room. As soon as he opened the door, the smell of sex, sweat and cum, filled his nose, causing him to become intoxicated by the aroma. Falling onto his bed, Sora ached to have Cloud filling him again; heck, even just having him close could probably calm the aching.

It had been so wonderful, Cloud had been so gentle; well, at least the first time. Taking his sweet time entering, making sure there was as little pain as possible for him. He couldn't help but feel bad though; he had been so worked up already, he barely lasted half a dozen thrusts. But, Sora had made it up to the blond, or at least he thought so. After a short rest, he had let Cloud do whatever he wished; which the blond really seemed to enjoy.

It didn't take long for Sora to start to get aroused, just thinking about the past couple hours with Cloud. But, now, Sora's hand just seemed so inadequate; so, Sora did the next best thing, he went back to sleep, snoring softly into his pillow as the night's events replayed in his mind, again.

The next morning at school, Sora was in a better mood than ever before; if such a thing was possible, and he could not get the goofy grin off his features. Sora hadn't seen Riku earlier that morning in the place where they would normally meet to walk to school, so he enjoyed the walk alone, once again revisiting his memories of the previous night.

Quickly putting his correct binders and textbooks into his bag, Sora was just about to close his locker, when a palm slammed into the open door, creating a loud hallow thud, and successfully startling Sora. Turning quickly, Sora was faced with a seething Riku. "What the HELL was Cloud doing at your house yesterday?" He hissed, the muscles in his arm visibly tensing.

Sora backed up slightly, surprised at the hate practically dripping off Riku's words, and nearly fell into his locker, holding onto the side of it to keep his balance. Abashed, Sora dropped his eyes to the floor. How did Riku find out about that? Sora wanted to keep his best friend in the dark about that. "Riku… I don't–"

"Don't bother trying to lie, I saw his car," Riku cut the brown haired boy off, his tone harsh.

Sora didn't know what to say for a moment, he found himself actually fearing the silver haired boy's wrath. He couldn't remember the last time he was this scared. "Riku… you're scaring me," his voice was barely above a whisper, afraid if he talked too loud, he would provoke the other boy.

Taking a deep breath, Riku seemed to calm down. "Sora…" he started, his voice softer. "I don't want you hanging around with Cloud, he is bad news," Sora just stared silently, looking somewhat dubious of his friend. Sighing, Riku took a moment to think of how to explain it to Sora. "He just wants to get into your pants; he is only after sex. Trust me Sora, I know him better than you do. He has to have sex at least three times a week, at least. And if he can't get any, he sleeps with his roommate."

Sora couldn't help a scoff, that sounded like someone else he knew rather well… He didn't believe Riku; the silver haired boy was probably just jealous Cloud had found someone else, someone better than him.

"Sora, I am not kidding," Riku replied sternly. "You two already had sex, didn't you?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, awaiting an answer.

Looking around them quickly, worriedly, Sora wished Riku would just shut up, someone was going to hear their conversation. "That is none of your business!" he hissed back at Riku, unlike some people, he didn't kiss and tell. Riku uncrossed one arm and reach it out quickly, grabbing Sora shoulder and lightly squeezing his hand. Normally it wouldn't have hurt, but Sora happened to have a hickey there so he winced rather visibly, even letting out a soft yelp as the bruise was agitated. The hickey must have been what Cloud was doing before he had woken up… How did Riku know it was there?

A triumphant smirk appeared on Riku's lips. "So you two did… Cloud's trademark 'sex hickey' is right where it should be," Riku stated, though his smirk soon faded and turned into a frown. "Why did you sleep with him, Sora? You barely know him!"

"Yeah? Well at least he actually cares about me! He is more interested in my feelings than sex," Sora stated, glaring at Riku defiantly. "And what do you mean 'sex hickey'?" he just couldn't help but ask.

Riku sighed, annoyed with his friend ignorance on both subjects. "Whenever Cloud has sex, he always gives his partner a hickey in the same spot. It is his trademark, his signature, he does it everyone he sleeps with, even me. As for Cloud actually caring for you, it is all a sham Sora. Cloud is observant, he can figure out generally what a person likes when it comes to sex and being treated, in only a few minutes. Then, he uses that to his advantage to get them into bed," he explained, hoping Sora would believe him. But his hopes fell as he saw the hurt look in Sora's eyes.

"You are lying Riku! You are just… jealous! You can't accept the fact that Cloud likes me better!" Sora practically yelled, he wouldn't believe what Riku said; he couldn't believe. Cloud cared for him, why else would he have acted the way he did. "Just stay out of my life Riku! I don't care what you think!" he added as a final note before storming off down the hall, towards his first period class. Leaving a guilty, discouraged Riku standing in front of the open locker.

Riku want to yell after him that he didn't care about Cloud, but Sora was too far, and probably wouldn't have listened anyways. Closing Sora's forgotten locker, Riku followed the path the brown haired boy had taken to their first period class.

As he walked into the classroom, he was hurt to see Sora no longer in his spot in front of Riku's desk, but right next to Kairi. Sora seemed only focused on what Kairi was blabbering about as Riku started to walk past him. Though, at the last moment, Sora sent Riku a bone chilling glare, silently saying he was still pissed off at the silver haired boy. Riku took his seat, staring at the back of Sora's spiked head and sighing softly. He had really messed up, hadn't he? He hadn't wanted to make Sora hate him, he just wanted to warn Sora. Cloud was definitely not someone Sora should have been hanging out with; not innocent, kind, trusting Sora. Riku really was only looking out for his best friend; though, he seemed to suck at that.

Sora was still fuming as he entered the class before Riku and decided to sit next to Kairi. He was still angry when class had finished, and he felt like strangling the girl for talking so much about girly, unimportant, stuff.

Alright, he had made it through first period without talking to Riku, now just the rest of the day, and perhaps the rest of his life. During the middle of class, Sora had silently decided to ignore Riku from now on. Sure, it was unreasonable, but Riku was unreasonable with the things he said earlier! Riku knew nothing about how Cloud felt for him. Riku was just… a stupid boy who knew nothing other than sex.

Getting up from his seat and packing his things back into his bag, as the bell had now rung, Sora quickly shouldered his bag before exiting the class, not even bothering a second glance at Riku.

* * *

R&R, please. 


	8. Visit the Clouds

**Author's Note**: Sorry these chapters are coming so slowly. School is taking up all my time. Well, here's the next chapter, a sort of long one so I hope you enjoy. Near the beginning, it is a mostly Sora going over his thoughts chapter, but by the end, there is indecent things going on.

Skaddicted has convinced me to come up with a title for my story, and so for now, I have decided to call it Helping Hands. Why? No clue, I might come up with a better one later.. or whatever. Thanks to every one who put in ideas, I think I got my title from mixing some of them up. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers, you guys totally make my day, I love you all (sounds corny, I know).

Leon has made an appearance, and I went with Leon (rather than Squall) just because most people know him as Leon in Kingdom Hearts. Sorry if he seems a little our of character, but in this story every one is horny and out for sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning:** The end of this chapter get s quite hot and steamy and descriptive, so avoid it if you aren't interested in that kind of stuff. There will be a little break to let you know when it is coming up. If people find it too racy, I will move it to another site and link it.

* * *

Surprisingly, the rest of the day passed by without a single encounter with Riku. Though, Sora had to do a lot on his part to keep such things from occurring. The main problem Sora had was skipping lunch so he wouldn't have to sit with Riku which made him rather hungry by the end of the day. As school ended, Sora bolted right at the bell, not waiting for Riku and not even going to his locker to get the books he needed. And, just for good measure, Sora ran all the way home, just in case Riku tried to catch up. 

Though, when he thought about it, Sora was pretty sure Riku wasn't even trying to find him. Riku was probably thinking 'good riddance' or something like that.

Sighing softly as he threw his bag down by the front door, Sora wiped his wet brow as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of nice cold water. Maybe running home from school wasn't such a good idea; he was tired now, sweaty and thinking of taking a nap. But, he also wanted to talk with Cloud; Sora needed his new lover's comfort and wisdom about what to do with Riku.

Hopping up the stairs, glass of water in hand, Sora entered his room, slamming the door behind him. Settling down on the bed beside his nightstand, Sora picked up the phone and dialled the number still faintly written on his hand. He hoped Cloud didn't mind that he was calling earlier than planned.

The phone rang a couple times, with each passing sound Sora began to regret calling. Then, a deep voice responded on the other end.

"What do you want?"

Freezing, Sora wondered if he had called the wrong number, that definitely wasn't Cloud's voice. Looking at his hand, Sora wondered if maybe he read a number wrong… nope. Damn.

"What the fuck? Is anyone there?" the voice sounded really annoyed.

"Uhm… hi," Sora blurted out quickly , afraid of angering the man on the other end any further.

There was a pause on the other end, before a confused, "Who the hell are you?"

Sora could hear some talking in the background, but couldn't tell if it was Cloud. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into. "Er…. My name's… Sora…. I was just wondering if Cloud was in."

"Cloud, eh?…… How old are you?"

"Excuse me?" what kind of question was that? Sora could clearly hear someone in the background yell 'give me the fucking phone!' and assumed it was Cloud who was making all the racket in the background.

"Just one sec, kid," the voice stated, before talking again, though this time quieter, away from the phone. "Another minor?" he heard him say.

There was a loud crash, and some more shouting, before Cloud's voice finally came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cloud," Sora replied softly, still startled from the loud noises coming from the other end of the line and his odd encounter with the other man.

"Oh, hey Sora. Sorry about that, Leon is being a jerk," Cloud explained, laughing quietly.

"L-Leon?" Sora choked out. Who was Leon? Riku was right, Cloud was sleeping with other people; oh God.

"Oh, he's my roommate, he enjoys being the biggest asshole in the world," he elaborated. Sora could hear this Leon guy yelling in the background. "Anyway, any special reason for the early call?"

"Yeah… actually. Uhm, well, you see… Riku, kind of knows… last night... I didn't tell him… the car… hickey, and he figured it out. God he was so mad…" Sora mumbled in broken sentences, long pauses littered throughout his words.

"What? Sora, I barely caught what you said. Talk normally," Cloud stated, "or would it just be easier to get together?"

"Get together…" Sora replied hopefully, clutching tighter to the phone.

"Alright, well, how about you head over here? We don't want an angry Riku in our hair, do we?" Cloud stated, actually seeming less concerned about an angry Riku than his words let on.

"Uhm, well, I don't know how to get there… and my mom isn't home to drive me…" Sora was a little reluctant to agree, especially considering no one would know where he was, and he was afraid to meet Cloud's roommate Leon.

"All you have to do from your house is get on the five bus and take it to Edward St., my apartment address is 237 and my apartment number is 56, did you get that?"

Sora made a small sound of affirmation as he hurried to scribble the numbers down. Though, he still wasn't sure about going over to Cloud's. The words Riku said couldn't help but reverberate in his mind. Cloud seemed so eager for him to come over, and Sora assumed it wasn't so they could sort out what was bothering him.

"Alright, so I will see you in a little while, right? Then we can talk," Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied, mumbling a quick 'bye' before hanging up.

Setting the phone back on its cradle, Sora remained seated on his bed, just staring off into nothing. He was so confused, who should he trust? Sora knew it should be obvious, he should trust Riku, but for once in his life, it seemed like someone was actually paying attention to what he wanted. Cloud was taking his feelings into consideration, maybe. It wasn't as if they had decided to date or anything, but Cloud had shown him 'the way'. Had shown his what it is to be truly cared for; and Sora couldn't help but think maybe Cloud did really have feelings for him. That he wasn't just pretending to care like Riku said… God, he sounded like a love struck fool and he knew it. But then why couldn't he just forget about Cloud?

Groaning out loud, Sora slowly stumbled off his bed and out the door of his bedroom. What was he going to lose in going to Cloud's? Nothing, so why not? Grabbing some money from the money jar in the kitchen, Sora put on his shoes and headed out the door, slowly walking to the bus stop.

It was only about five minutes before the bus rolled to a stop and Sora got on, paying his fare before sitting at the back of the bus. He had a rough idea of where Edward St. was, so he chanced closing his eyes and resting for a while. He decided to think some more about what he was getting himself into.

Even if Cloud didn't have any true feelings for him, other than that he was a 'good fuck', maybe they could still get together and talk, and maybe more. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with sleeping with friends, well at least not in Cloud's or Riku's minds; sex was sex. Maybe he could be like that too…

Sora couldn't help a soft laugh. No, casual sex definitely wasn't something he was looking for. He enjoyed the foreplay and the cuddling afterwards more than the actual intercourse. Sora hadn't realized it before, but he just like to be touched, to feel the warmth of another person's body beside his. The problem was, he wasn't sure if either Riku or Cloud could provide him with just that.

From what Riku said, and the fact he had concluded Riku and Cloud had slept together the other day, Sora could tell Cloud did in fact sleep around. But, he just couldn't, wouldn't, believe Cloud was just sleeping with him for sex. Cloud was supposed to be helping him figure out what it was he was looking for in a relationship, in sex, but Sora couldn't believe Cloud could fake the emotions he had seen while they were doing 'it'. Riku hadn't moaned his name as they reached the edge; Cloud had. He and Cloud had spent so long just touching and kissing, before even really getting into anything. And after, was showering him with soft kisses everywhere, cooing softly into Sora's ear before they both fell asleep. Sora wasn't going to believe someone could fake such a thing.

Opening his eyes as the bus jerked to a stop, Sora realized they were almost at Edward St. Sitting up straight and staring out the window, Sora watched as street names whizzed by and slowly lifting his hand, pulled the string to notify the driver he wanted off. Standing up as the bus slowed to a stop, holding onto the vertical bars tightly, Sora made his way to the door before hopping off.

Looking up at the street sign, he smiled; Edward St., he had gotten the right stop. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Sora started down the street, looking at the street numbers of various buildings, sighing as he realized he had a long way to go.

About ten minutes later, Sora stopped in front of a tall apartment complex. It was rather nice, no graffiti or bums hanging around; which he took as a good sign. Double checking that it was the right building, Sora climbed the few steps into the building and was met with a locked door. Looking over at the wall, he saw what looked like a complicated intercom system. Walking over, he read the simple instructions: dial room number to talk to occupant to gain access to building, wait to be let in.

Scanning through the list of residents in the building, he looked for Cloud's name. Considering it was in alphabetical order, using last names, Sora had quite the time trying to find Cloud's name. Finding it, he punched in the numbers 3-5-6 in the key pad and heard the speaker start to ring, much like a telephone. Soon the ringing stopped and was replaced with a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi?" Sora answered slowly, he couldn't tell if the static voice he heard was Cloud or not.

"Sora? Is that you?" the voice replied. Sora assumed it was Cloud, and was thankful he had gotten the right apartment and number.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I will let you in, hold on a sec," there was a silent pause before a loud, annoying beep sounded in the small entrance area. Taking that as a sign to try the door, Sora was glad to find it open.

Wandering to the elevator, Sora quickly checked the room list beside the elevator to figure out which floor Cloud's room was on. "Floor 3…" Sora mumbled to himself, pushing in the button for the elevator. Tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator, Sora gnawed on his lip; he still had the chance to run away, go back to living his normal, boring life.

The elevator door in front of him slid to the side and Sora's feet led him inside. Pressing the third floor button, Sora leaned back against the wall of the elevator and watched the numbers light up as it climbed up the apartment building. There was a soft 'ding' as the elevator lurched to a stop, and Sora watched as the door opened slowly. Gnawing on his lower lip, Sora warily stepped out of the elevator, looking down each side of the hall. Which way to go?

Looking for a sign saying which way apartments were, he sighed as he couldn't find any. His shoulders slumping, Sora headed off down the right hall way. Checking numbers as he went, Sora groaned loudly as he realized he was going the wrong way. Maybe it was a sign, a sign that he wasn't supposed to go to Cloud's…

Sora turned on his heels and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction. It took him five minutes to find the room, having missed it the first time down the hall. Standing in front of Cloud's apartment door, Sora slowly knocked.

There were some noises coming from inside the apartment, sounds of things falling to the floor, and things hitting the walls. Taking a step back slightly, a surprised look on his face, Sora jumped slightly as the door swung open, a brown haired man panting at the door, a smirk quickly forming on the stranger's lips.

"Sora, right?" he asked, his deep voice sounding rather excited.

Sora could feel the man's stormy grey-brown eyes roaming over his body, as he nodded his head a couple times. Taking a quick moment to look over this stranger as well, Sora couldn't help but think him mysterious. His hair barely brushed his shoulders in the front, falling a bit past in the back, his eyes giving the illusion of a continuous storm raging inside their depths. His clothing was mostly black, a cut off leather jacket over top of a white shirt, and black leather pants hanging tightly to his hips. Sora never thought anyone could look good in leather. Four belts were slung around his hips and there was a silver figure hanging on a chain around his neck.

"I'm Leon. Now we never did finish our conversation earlier did we? So how old are you?" the slick grin that was on Leon's lips did nothing to calm Sora's nerves and fears. Luckily for him, before he even thought about replying, Cloud came and quite literally shoved Leon out of the way, pushing him against the closet.

"Sora, hi, sorry about him. Come in," Cloud stated quickly, panting as well. Hesitantly, Sora stepped into the apartment, the door closing quickly behind him.

Leon had recovered himself and was now just leaning against the closet, his eyes focused solely on Sora. It was kind of unnerving, especially considering the smirk that was still splayed across his lips, but thankfully for Sora, Cloud had started pulling him away.

"Come on Sora, let's go to my room, so Leon isn't in our hair," Cloud stated, continuing to lead Sora away. Sora just nodded slightly, still looking back at Leon a few times, that man was a mystery wrapped in an enigma, or at least that was what Sora thought.

Cloud turned them down a small hall and that was when Sora finally started to pay attention to where they were going. Cloud's bedroom? That probably wasn't the best place to go. Him and Cloud alone, on a bed; Sora would just have to say no. That was the only way any talking would get done.

Cloud reached out and grabbed onto the handle of the closest door and turned it. Pushing open the door, he led Sora into the room. It was a simple room, white walls, black bed sheets and mismatched furniture. Closing the door behind them, Cloud let go of Sora and walked over to the bed, crawling on top of it, taking up a position much like the one he had been in when they had been at Sora's house. Sitting up, leaning against the headboard, legs bent and spread; the perfect amount of space between his legs for Sora to fit.

Walking over to the bed as well, Sora climbed onto it, though stayed near the edge for a moment or so. But when Cloud tapped the bed in the space between his legs, and had that sweet smile on his lips, Sora quickly took up that space, curled on his side and leaning against Cloud's chest.

Lifting a hand, Cloud lightly ran it through the younger male's hair, earning himself that soft, purr-like sound from Sora. "So, you wanted to talk about something?" Cloud asked quietly, laying his hand on top of Sora's head. There was a slight nod from the brown haired boy, but nothing else. "Are you going to talk to me about it?" he inquired further.

"Yeah…" was Sora's soft response. Shifting his position against Cloud, Sora stared up at the ceiling. "Riku… he knows we had sex. He saw both your car, and the hickey. Well he knew about the hickey. He started yelling and screaming at me before school started, right in the middle of the hall. I don't know why it bugged him so much… He said awful things about you, and I yelled back at him… I avoided him all day cause I was mad, but I don't want to lose my best friend… I don't know what to do…" Sora sounded on the verge of tears as he finished talking.

"Sora…" Cloud whispered ever so softly, it was such a comfort to have him around. "Riku doesn't dictate your life, he can't tell you what you can and can't do. Only you are in charge of your life. If you think what we do together is wrong, or just don't want to do it anymore, we can stop; though I hope we will still be friends. I want you to know that I respect you and your feelings and I don't mean to sound harsh, but I don't think Riku does, he is just acting selfish."

Sora nodded slowly, everything Cloud said made perfect sense. He was in control, not anyone else. Relaxing against Cloud's chest and closing his eyes, Sora felt himself rise and fall with every breath the blond took. "Thanks, Cloud," he muttered softly. Cloud had to be a wonderful healer, or magician of some kind. He was always able to ease Sora's mind, put his fears to rest. It was wonderful.

Cloud lightly trailed his fingers down Sora's cheek, soft fingers pressing against even smoother skin. "It's my pleasure," he replied, bending his head forward to lightly kiss the top of Sora's head.

They stayed quiet for nearly ten minutes, Sora resting against Cloud, and the latter trailing his fingers through Sora's hair. Both content with the quiet comfort between them.

"Sora, would you mind telling me what Riku said about me? I am slightly curious," Cloud questioned, a slight laugh in his tone.

"Alright. Well, he said you were only interested in sex, and that was why you were hanging out with me. And he said you found out what people like by observing them, then use that to get them into bed. And that you sleep with Leon," he replied simply.

Cloud laughed softly behind him, lowering his arm to wrap around Sora's chest. "Riku definitely likes exaggerating and putting things in the wrong context. Sora, what guy doesn't think about sex? Yes, I do like sex, but it is more the feelings two people can share while they make love. And those feelings can even be expressed without the sex, like right now, I am so happy just holding you. That is why I hang out with you, why I treasure the relationship we have. And yes, I am observant, but I don't use that to get people into bed; I am just trying to help. And yes, I have slept with Leon, though it's only because we were both either shitfaced, or in really desperate need," Cloud explained; though his reasons were somewhat vague.

Sora realized Cloud hadn't really denied most of the accusations, but he pushed that thought out of his mind, he was probably just thinking into things too much. Turning himself on Cloud's chest, Sora smiled up at his lover before bringing his lips up to meet Cloud's in a gentle kiss. "That's good to know," Sora replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "I am happy being in your arms, too."

Bringing their lips together again, Cloud took the initiative to part his lips, letting his tongue lightly run along Sora's bottom lip, trying to tempt him to part his lips. Sighing softly, Sora willingly opened his mouth to Cloud and his eyes closed at the same time. Cloud's tongue slid inside Sora's awaiting mouth, running across every surface he could reach and earned him soft moans from Sora. Focusing solely now on Sora's tongue, they duelled each other for dominance, though Sora was readily letting Cloud win.

While their tongue war raged on, Cloud gently started trailing his fingers over Sora's covered chest. His fingers lightly teased Sora's nipples until he could feel them harden, even through the fabric. Sora couldn't help a soft moan as his nipples were assaulted, writhing under the fingers.

"Cloud…" Sora gasped softly, "we shouldn't… I have to go soon…" he begged softly, though making no attempt to actually move away from the enticing touches.

This is where it starts to get less appropriate

"You can't go out with this on display for everyone to see…" Cloud mumbled huskily, his hand trailing down Sora's small frame to rest on the bulge that had formed in his pants. His fingers gently groped his crotch, squeezing and fondling, only making his cock grow.

"Cloud…" Sora moaned, his hips pushing up into Cloud's hand.

"Let me take care of it for you… and maybe you could take care of me," Cloud whispered, still fondling Sora's cock through his pants.

It was then that Sora finally became aware of something hard pressing against his back. "O…Ok," he breathed softly, nodding once.

No sooner had he said that, Cloud had Sora's pants undone and had his hand buried in the cloth rubbing his cock. Sora moaned appreciatively, his back arching off Cloud's chest and his eyes closing tightly.

"Sora… have you ever sucked a cock?" he heard Cloud ask above him, his hand now pulling his pants and boxers down to his thighs. Sora just shook his head a couple times, his own hand taking up Cloud's abandoned placed on his cock. "Do you want to try? You don't have to, but if you do we can finish up here quickly and you can head home."

Sora stopped his hands movement on his cock and just lay there against Cloud. "I… I don't… is it gross tasting?" he couldn't help but ask, the act did sound rather raunchy.

"I don't find it gross… but it all depends on the person. You will have to try to find out if you like it."

Sora reluctantly nodded, unaware of the smile it brought to Cloud's lips. "Alright Sora, move a sec so I can get my pants off."

Nodding, Sora pushed himself out from between Cloud's legs and took the time to take off his own pants and shirt. Looking back at Cloud, Sora watched him as he was pulling his pants off, his chest already bare. To Sora's surprise, Cloud wasn't wearing any underwear underneath his pants. Cloud lifted his hips off the bed and threw his pants off the mattress.

"Ok, come back Sora," Cloud stated, motioning Sora towards his cock.

Sora approached warily, his eyes focused on Cloud's cock. It seemed so big, he wondered if he could even get it into his mouth. Kneeling in front of Cloud's cock, sitting back on his heels, Sora awaited further instructions.

"Remember when I went down on you the night we made love? Just try and imitate what I did then. Then, once you've got it, we will try something else. Oh, and watch your teeth…" Cloud stated, relaxing back against the headboard.

Sora just sat for a couple moments, rethinking his decision, until Cloud looked at him, a slightly annoyed expression on his features. Leaning forward Sora hovered above the erection, looking at it, before slowly parting his lips and lightly passing his tongue over the skin of his cock. It was so warm it actually surprised Sora. Repeating his action, Sora began bathing Cloud's cock with his tongue, earning him small groan from Cloud.

Becoming bolder, Sora lightly passed his tongue over the head of Cloud's cock, tasting his lover's precum. It wasn't the greatest taste in his mind, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Sora… just suck my cock, please…" he heard Cloud pant above him, the blonde's hands coming to rest on the back of his head.

Nodding slowly, Sora parted his lips and lowered his head just enough to engulf the head of Cloud's cock in his mouth. He felt the hands in his hair ball into fists as he did this, and figured he was doing something right. With a slight push down from Cloud's hands, Sora started swallowing more of the cock into his mouth. Feeling himself gag as it hit the back of his throat, Sora pulled off slightly.

"Only take as much as you can," Cloud stated, his breath catching.

Thankful he didn't have to try for anymore, Sora started to lift his head off Cloud's cock, trying to remember what exactly Cloud had done to him. Starting a slow bob, Sora let his tongue pass all over the hot skin of his shaft and hoped he was doing it right.

"Oh yeah… Oh that's hot Sora… God yeah, suck me… Fuck…." Soft moans and words from Cloud calmed Sora's fears and the brown haired boy started to bob faster, his hand coming up to lightly grasp Cloud's balls, fondling and tugging them lovingly.

After keeping that up for a few minutes, Cloud gently eased Sora's head off his cock. "I am going to shoot if you don't stop," he informed Sora. In a couple movements, Cloud was now lying on the bed and motioned Sora back to his cock. "Now just keep doing what you were, except swing your body around so your cock is up here."

Sora nodded and complied, moving himself into the required position. No sooner was he there, Cloud had his cock in his mouth. Moaning, Sora felt like he was going to collapse on top of Cloud. Taking a moment to get over the initial wave of weakness, Sora brought his lips back to Cloud's cock.

They started off slow, but soon were going to town on each other's cock. Moans constantly passed from Sora's mouth and caused slight vibrations on Cloud's cock, earning himself a moan from the older male and the same treatment on his erection.

Sora could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, his hips thrusting down to meet Cloud's mouth. He felt Cloud's hands moved from their spots on his hips, up to lightly knead his ass. Before he could even tell what was happening, Cloud has slid a finger into his entrance and was rapidly finger fucking him, sending Sora over the edge. With a muffled cry, Sora's body tensed and he released into Cloud's mouth. And it wasn't long after when he felt Cloud's cock expand in his mouth and a warm liquid filled his mouth. Swallowing to the best of his abilities, Sora managed to get most of it, though tiny bits slipped out of the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin.

Collapsing on the bed beside Cloud, Sora panted to catch his breath. Cloud turned himself around and gently held Sora in his arms and licked the cum dribbles off his face. "Fuck that was awesome Sora. Thanks for doing it."

Sora just nodded dumbly, trying to recover from his orgasm. What they had done definitely was awesome, and Sora really hadn't minded it at all, especially knowing he made Cloud feel so good. Though, he still wasn't too fond of the taste that lingered in his mouth.

After a few minutes rest, they both got up and got dressed, Sora fully and Cloud only his pants. Leaving Cloud's bedroom Cloud was walking beside Sora as they made their way to the door, his arm around the shorter boy's waist and was whispering soft praises into Sora's ear. Sora felt a blush on his cheeks as he heard Cloud whisper things like 'You have such a hot mouth' and 'You were so good'.

They passed by Leon on the way to the door, the male was sitting on the couch facing the television. The other brown haired male still had that sort of knowing smirk on his lips as he watched them pass. Before Sora's eyes left him though, Leon unashamedly adjusted his cock in his pants; well, either that, or fondled himself in front of Sora and Cloud.

Blushing even more, Sora hurried them to the front door. Slipping on his shoes, Cloud leaned in to kiss him passionately. "Call me soon," he whispered as their lips parted. Sora just nodded quickly before he left the apartment, not able to help a small giggle and smile as he walked to the elevator. That had definitely been a good trip to Cloud's.

* * *

R&R please, the button is right there... 


	9. Let's Push Things Forward

**Author's Note**: I am really sorry this took so long to post; I even had most of it done for the longest time it is just school started up again and I have had so many independent study projects to deal with.

So here is this chapter, nothing really happening, just bringing the plot along. If you are confused about anything, tell me and I will try and fix it or explain or whatever…

Thanks to all of you who reviewed you guys make my day and I get all giddy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning**: None really…

* * *

Sora was giddy the entire bus ride home. He was sure every single person on that bus thought he was as high as a kite or something. Why was he so giddy? He felt closer to Cloud. They had done something that only people who have feelings for each other do. Well, at least that was the image in Sora's mind. He and Cloud were going to be inseparable now they were boyfriends. Yes, Sora had decided it.

Hopping off the bus, Sora very nearly skipped home; the only thing that stopped him was the thought of the last time he had skipped, when he tripped and scraped his knee badly. He remembered the horrified look Riku gave him as he had showed him the bloody mess that was supposed to be his knee.

Riku…

Sora's mood dropped from ecstatic to seriously depressed in a second… Riku was going to find out about this too… There was no doubt about it. Riku was, well, Riku. No matter how much Sora tried to hide things, Riku always found out. Sora's incapability to lie might not have helped the situation, but even without that, Riku always knew.

There was going to be more yelling and hurtful words, Sora was sure of it. It was unfair, why couldn't Riku just leave him alone. Why did he have to know every tiny thing about the brown haired boy's life? Sora could take care of himself. He didn't need Riku.

Speaking of the devil…

As Sora approached his house a flash of silver caught his eye. Riku was waiting on his porch, well was waiting and was now running towards him. Sora didn't want to deal with him right now. No doubt Riku would smell the cum on his breath and start chastising and yelling at him, calling him a fool and idiot… He didn't want to have to deal with that. He wanted to be happy, carefree, like he had been only moments before. Fuck Riku, he just liked having control over someone else's life and well; Sora wasn't going to let Riku control his life.

"Sora!" Riku called out as he neared the brown haired boy, a look of worry on his features.

Lowering his eyes, Sora just kept walking, planning on avoiding the silver haired male.

"Sora, where were you?" Riku asked, stopping a couple paces in front of his best friend, watching Sora as he continued walking. "Sora, stop." Reaching out his hand, Riku grabbed Sora's arm, stopping him.

Turning slowly to face Riku, Sora lifted his head. "What?"

"Where were you? You weren't at your locker after school, you weren't home…" Riku stated not letting go of Sora's arm yet, in case he started moving again.

"I…" Sora started, wondering what he should say. He knew if he said he was at Cloud's, Riku would flip… "I needed some time alone to think."

"Well, now that you're home… I need to talk to you," Riku stated pointedly.

"Maybe I don't want to talk with you," Sora replied softly, bitterly, before he could catch himself. Sure, he wasn't in the mood to talk to the person who was most likely going to yell at him for even associating with Cloud… but still, they were best friends, and Riku didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Hurt flashed through Riku's eyes for a moment before he dropped his hand. "Sora, I know I acted like a jerk this morning, and …" he trailed off, felling himself being pulled towards Sora's house.

"Let's go talk inside," Sora said emotionlessly as he led them to the door. God, just a few seconds ago he was pissed off at Riku and now he was willingly inviting him into his house. Sora had to wonder if maybe he was a woman with all the mood swings of his.

Both boys remained quiet as Sora led them into his house and up the stairs into his bedroom, away from any curious parents. Once the door was closed behind them, Sora let out a groan and fell onto his bed, his hands fisting in his hair. "Riku, why can't I hate you?" he mumbled into the bedspreads. To Riku's ears, it was a bunch of mumbled sounds, so he ignored it.

"Sora, I wanted to tell you I was… sorry for the way I acted this morning. I was way out of line, especially for school halls," Riku apologized slowly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Riku was… apologizing? Like actually apologizing and meaning it? This definitely was a rare occurrence. Maybe he was the chick.

Lifting his head slowly off the bed Sora turned his head to look at the silver haired boy. "Yeah, you were an ass."

Riku sighed, "I am sorry, really I am. I wanted to say so sooner, but you were avoiding me like a plague."

Sora buried his face back into his sheet guiltily before turning his head ever so slightly towards Riku. "I know, I am sorry, it's just you really pissed me off."

"Well, avoiding me didn't solve anything, did it?"

"No, but it gave me time to cool off and think," Sora replied, returning his head to its full sideway position so he could watch Riku.

"What did you think about?" Riku asked, lying down on the bed as well, making himself more comfortable.

It amazed Sora how even though they fought and got angry at each other, they could still just sit down and talk things through comfortably. Of course it took a while to get them in the same room, but at least they eventually got to the talking part.

"Stuff… Riku, you can't try and control my life; saying who I can and can't see. Having you yell at me about not seeing Cloud really didn't make me want to listen to anything you said," Sora replied lightly fiddling with the bed sheets.

"I know Sora, it is just I…." Riku paused and what Sora thought was going to be a small paused dragged on for a couple minutes.

"You?" he prompted.

"I don't want to see you get hurt… and I know Cloud will end up hurting you. During the year I have known Cloud, he has never kept a relationship for longer than two weeks; and I mean a solid relationship. I know you Sora, you would get attached in those two weeks and be devastated when he broke it off with you," Riku explained.

"… You're… you're lying," Sora breathed out harshly, though his voice was barely above a whisper. He wasn't going to believe Cloud was like that. Cloud had feelings for him and wouldn't want to hurt him.

"No, as much as I hate to say it, I'm not. Cloud isn't the perfect man you think he is. Even if now he seems like the perfect gentleman, being nice and loving, that is all going to change. Soon he is going to be rough, demanding and an unbelievable asshole."

"Then why do you still see him? Why don't you take your own advice and never see him again?" Sora questioned, not able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Because I am not looking for an emotional relationship, Cloud's a good fucker, that's all there is to it," Riku replied honestly.

Sora bit his lower lip, trying not to hear his reasoning, his truth.

"Sora," Riku stated softly, a small smile on his lips. "You've got too big of a heart for just sex no strings attached. You are just a big sap," he teased softly, lightly ruffling Sora's spikes.

That caused Sora to release his lip and smile slightly as well. "You don't think that… maybe Cloud changed?"

"No… but if you don't believe me, go back to him and see. I don't want you too, in case you do get hurt, but I want you to believe me," Riku replied quietly. He couldn't believe he just told Sora to go back to Cloud. What if Cloud really had changed? What if he was willing to settle down into a relationship with Sora? Sora would probably never believe him again and they might no longer be friends… Riku wouldn't be able to handle that. Sora had always just been there, without him it would just seem strange.

"I might…" Sora replied, thinking about his experience with Cloud only a short while before. Cloud didn't seem intent to hurt him or anything, maybe Riku was wrong… but he couldn't say anything, Riku didn't know about their little get together.

"Anyways, off this subject… Do you know what Friday is Sora?" Riku asked, seeming to relax into the mattress even more, a small smirk on his lips.

"Uhm… Friday?" Sora replied slowly, looking slightly confused.

Riku shook his head, sighing disappointedly. "I can't believe you Sora, you forgot your own birthday. That isn't like you."

It took a moment for Sora to think of what day Friday was… Holy crap, Riku was right! He was turning eighteen in like four days! "My birthday!" Sora cheered happily. " I completely forgot! I am going to be eighteen! And legal!" he continued yelling, giggling happily as well.

"Yup, which is why I am going to take you out Friday night, as my sort of birthday present to you I guess… and introduce you to the world of drinking and clubbing," Riku stated with a smirk. He had turned eighteen a while back so knew all the 'ropes' and Sora had to admit it would be fun to go out with Riku, not because of anything sexual that might happen, but because they were friends and most often had a good time together. Despite the recent events, there was no one Sora would rather go clubbing with than Riku.

"Really? Aw thanks Riku, it is going to be so fun!" Sora exclaimed, pushing himself up onto his knees and throwing his arms around his best friends neck. "I can't wait!" he added as he let go of Riku.

"I am glad you are so excited," Riku laughed before standing up off the bed. "Well, Sora, I have to head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Riku left Sora's room and showed himself out of the house.

Sora was giddy once again, not only because his birthday was in four days, but because he and Riku seemed to be on better terms and Sora found out Riku was just looking out for him. Sighing happily, Sora decided to take a quick nap, hoping to shorten the time between then and Friday.

* * *

Please R&R 


	10. A Different Light

**Author's note:** I am so sorry this chapter took so long. Stuff just came up, like exams for a week and got stuck when it came to writing. But here it is finally… yay!

News… I got me a beta-reader now, Amai Kimochi, and now I have become a very lazy writer… but oh well, I am so thankful.

I tried to get this out to you all yesterday, my birthday, but things came up and that wasn't possible so now it is like my valentine's day present to you all.

Oh and thank you all for the reviews I love them... oh wow 68 reviews, that is a lot... I am glad you all like my story!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings:** Nothing too bad, there is a little bit of revealed chests and implications of masturbation… and lots of staring at Sora….

* * *

The week had gone by in a blur and Sora couldn't remember anything he had learned at school or anything that had happened during the four days that had passed. He was in a sort of haze throughout the four days, not really paying attention to anything around him; he was just so excited for Friday. On Thursday he had a test that he didn't know about (well did, but just forgot) and he wasn't looking forward to the results of that test. 

Sora constantly imagined different scenarios and possible occurrences in his head of what might happen Friday, trying to figure out what it would be like and what he should do. Different types of clubs, different types of people and drinks as well. It was going to be so much fun.

During the four days, he hadn't gotten a chance to call Cloud at all, mostly because he was going by routine. His mind was gone and his body was moving on its own. He didn't even really see Riku, other than at school. His parents got angry with him for not doing his homework, but finally said that turning 18 was a big thing so they understood.

When Friday rolled around Sora was gone; he was a mess. Giggling excitedly to himself in classes and not able to sit still for a moment, he was lucky none of his teachers got angry with him or sent him to the office.

He was waiting by his locker for Riku after school to walk home, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground as he chewed his bottom lip. His eyes scanned the hall, looking for any sign of the silver haired boy. Sora was getting really impatient; he wanted to get home and start getting ready... Ok, that was it, he was sure he was a girl now. Wanting to get ready hours before going out was a girly thing, was it not?

"Hey Sora" the sound of his best friend's voice called out. In a couple seconds Riku appeared in front of him, a smile on his lips.

"Riku, am I a girl..." Sora asked out of the blue, a pout on his lips.

"Yes... now let's head home" his best friend replied laughing. Riku turned away from Sora and began walking towards the exit, the brown haired male following closely.

"But I don't want to be a girl, Riku..." Sora whined, still pouting and now pulling on the straps of his bag.

"Then first of all, stop pouting" Riku replied, not even needing to turn his head to know there was a pout on Sora's lips; it always seemed to be there. Pushing the heavy door to the school open, Riku stepped outside, Sora following quickly.

"But... I can't help it" he exclaimed as they headed towards the street.

"Then I guess if you can't fix that, you are going to be stuck as a girl..." Riku stated, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Riku... you are supposed to make me feel better by saying I am manly..." Sora replied, putting his hands on his hips.

Riku burst into laughter, having to stop walking because he was laughing so hard. "You?... Manly? HA" That continued on for a good five minutes before Riku calmed down and straightened himself out, now faced with a very angry Sora. "I am sorry Sora, but no, you aren't manly... Not to say you aren't a guy... but you are a more of an effeminate guy."

"You really think that makes everything better Riku? You are still calling me a woman and being mean and not a very good friend on top of that" Sora huffed, crossing his arms indignantly.

"I am sorry, but it is true and who is taking you out tonight for your birthday…? Anyways Sora, I never said that it was a bad thing" Riku stated, beginning to walk again.

"Do you like the fact that I am girly" Sora asked softly, his anger quickly dissipating as he took up his spot beside Riku.

Riku remained quiet for a couple moments, seemingly thinking over what was supposed to be an innocent question. "Yeah, I guess..." he said quickly, at a length.

Sora briefly wondered why it had taken so long to reply, but didn't question it.

Within a couple minutes, they were in front of their houses, separating for a couple hours before joining up again later that night to head out to the club. Sora was going to go over to Riku's after supper and they were going to drive down from there. It was slightly surprising, hearing that Riku was going to be a DD, he wanted to have fun drinking with Riku, but maybe everything would still turn out fine.

Entering his house, Sora called a quick hello to his mother before going up to his room and dropping his school bag on the floor without a care. Immediately he went over to his closet.

"What to wear..." he mumbled softly to himself. It was at that point Sora realized he didn't have any club-worthy clothes... but then again, he didn't know what was club-worthy and what was not.

Taking a button down shirt out of his closet, Sora examined it. Maybe he should dress fancy? No, probably not.

Well, he didn't really have anything other than sweaters and t-shirts... maybe those would work? God, he needed help. If he was a girl, then he was a shitty one... he barely had any clothes.

Riku would know what to wear maybe Sora should call him.

Crawling over his bed, Sora grabbed his phone and dialed Riku's oh-so familiar phone number. He rolled onto his back as the phone continued ringing on the other end. Finally after six rings, Riku's mother picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi Mrs. Tachikawa, is Riku home" Sora asked politely.

"Yes he is Sora, just one sec."

Riku's mother didn't even need to ask who was speaking, that specific exchange had been their phone routine for so many years.

Sora waited patiently as he heard Riku's mother walk up the stairs and knock on her son's door. He heard a faint 'Riku, honey, phone', and a couple moments later a tired Riku picked up the phone.

"M'hello" he drawled quietly.

Sora could practically imagine Riku rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Did I wake you up, sleepy head"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did, Sora... and I was having a nice dream too."

"Well, I am sorry Riku, but I need your help." Sora stated, lifting his free hand and lightly running it through his spiked hair. "Don't make fun of me... but I don't know what to wear..." He heard a slow laugh from the other end of the line and pouted. "Riku"

"I'm sorry... it is just you really are girly. Who cares what you wear" Riku replied.

"I have never been to a club before Riku, I don't know what I am supposed to wear"

"Oh, so you are all worried about that? Well, how about this: you dress in whatever you think is appropriate and then when you come over I will see what you chose and change what needs to be changed..." Riku suggested, yawning at the end of his sentences and talking rather slowly.

"Uhm... Ok, that works" Sora replied nodding his head.

"Alright, now can I get back to my nap? I will need all my energy for tonight..."

"Yeah, sure Riku. Have a nice rest, see you later" Sora stated. Hearing a faint 'bye' from Riku, Sora hung up the phone and set it back in the cradle.

Still lying on his bed, Sora tried his best to think of what people would wear to a club. He had seen movies with people going to clubs... like that horrible one... God, what was it called? Who knew, the only thing that is important is that the people in the movie went to a club. Sora seemed to remember people wearing skirts...

Wait, he wasn't going to wear a skirt. Closing his eyes, Sora tried to remember the movie. The main character had worn a muscle shirt... hadn't he? And jeans? No, maybe leather pants...

God, he couldn't remember. Why was getting ready to go out so hard? Why couldn't he just shrug and throw anything on...

Groaning and rolling over, Sora buried his head under a pillow. Maybe he should take a nap too, help pass the time and keep him from stressing out. Taking the pillow off his head, and inhaling a deep breath, Sora tried to relax.

After a couple moments, his mind started to wander as it usually did before he fell asleep. He started creating more scenarios in his head again, picturing what might happen at the club. Sora wondered if Riku would take him to a gay club, or a straight one... he didn't know if he would be comfortable at either. There would be random drunk strangers at both and he did want to come in contact with any of them. But then again, Riku would save him, protect him from all the weirdoes... wouldn't he?

Yeah, Riku would save him. Then they would go get drinks, chat and have fun... Maybe he could get Riku to teach him how to dance; he really didn't know how to. Faintly, Sora wondered if he would meet anyone there, like someone who he would be interested in... No he couldn't, what about him and Cloud? They were a couple. He wasn't going to be unfaithful.

Perhaps Cloud would be there... that would be great. Then Cloud could teach him how to dance, maybe dance more intimately...

Sora felt himself blush, a bulge growing in his pants as his mind created images in his head of his most recent thoughts. Shaking his head Sora tried to stop the thoughts. His mom was home, so trying to relieve tension was a little risqué... how embarrassing would it be if his mom caught him with his hand down his pants?

Pushing himself up off the bed, Sora paced around his room, trying to think of anything to get his mind off Cloud.

"Sora" he heard his mother call from the bottom of the stairs. "Can you come down here for a minute"

Wow, it was lucky he had decided to skip getting to know his hand better. Heading out of his room, Sora bounded down the stairs and went into the kitchen where his mom had moved to.

"Sora, honey, I was wondering what you would like for supper tonight, since it is your birthday" she asked, looking through the fridge at the same time.

"Uhm... I don't know... how about spaghetti" Sora suggested and his mother nodded.

Sora spent the time until dinner, which was at seven, talking with his mom. He told her all about their plans for that night, again, his excitement clearly audible in his voice. When supper had finally finished and he had put his dishes away, Sora headed up into his room.

Deciding it was pointless to try and put some type of outfit together, Sora went to his closet and closed his eyes. Reaching in, Sora pulled out a pair of old jeans that were far too big for him and a sweater with a hole in the side... He really needed new clothes.

Sighing, knowing very well Riku was going to wonder what ever possessed him to wear those clothes, he slowly pulled them on. Spending five minutes brushing his hair and teeth, Sora was out the door and across the lawn. He really didn't care what he looked like because he knew Riku was probably just going to laugh at him like he had done in the past and tell him to change.

Knocking loudly on the door, Sora waited for Riku to answer the door.

Finally, what seemed like ten minutes later, Riku opened the door. "Sora, hey; I was busy cleaning up. Come on in." Stepping out of the way, Riku let Sora into the house. "Are you cold, or something" Riku asked suddenly.

"Yeah, a bit. Why"

"Ok, so those are just to keep you warm" Riku stated, gesturing vaguely to Sora's clothing.

"Uhm... no" Sora replied slowly, picking at his clothing slightly. "This is what I picked out."

"Did you do that with the lights off, or with your eyes closed"

"Ugh, yeah... the second one" Sora replied sheepishly, slowly slipping his shoes off his feet.

Riku looked at his friend dubiously, wondering if he was serious. Well of course Sora was, this was Sora after all and when it came to stuff like closing eyes to pick out clothes, that wasn't very farfetched.

"Alright, follow me, we don't have that much time to waste standing here and looking like idiots" Riku said as he turned and began hopping up the stairs two at a time.

Following Riku upstairs into his bedroom, Sora shivered slightly as he entered the frigid room.

"Get those horrible clothes off" Riku stated, absently waving a hand back at Sora as he began to rummage through his closet packed full of clothes.

"But Riku... your room is freezing..." Sora whined, rubbing his arms with his hands as if to support the statement.

"Well either do it now, or when I am done and can watch" Riku replied, picking out a shirt and looking it over.

"What ever happened to changing in the bathroom" Sora asked simply, tilting his head curiously. Was there something wrong with the bathroom and he couldn't change in there?

"It is so far away and we don't have that much time to waste with constant trips to the bathroom... I don't know exactly what you would look best in" Riku mumbled as he put the shirt back. "Easier this way." He wasn't going to mention that he also wanted to see Sora almost completely naked. He hadn't been able to get the thought of seeing Sora out of his head for a while now...

Sighing, Sora started peeling off his clothes and piling them on the floor. Standing in his boxers, shivering, Sora looked over at Riku. The silver haired boy was still searching through his closet. Assuming he was nowhere near done searching, Sora moved over to Riku's bed. Throwing back the covers, Sora climbed onto the bed and buried himself under the sheets and comforter.

"Riku, your bed is so nice" he sighed happily, already feeling the warmth surrounding him.

"What" Riku asked, looking over his shoulder to spot Sora's spiky hair poking out from his comforter. "Sora... What are you doing"

"I'm cold" he proclaimed, squirming slightly under the covers.

Sighing, Riku threw a shirt at Sora's head. "Well, put that on."

Poking his head out, Sora spotted a mesh top on top of him. "What is it"

"What do you think? It's a shirt"

"Uhm... where's the rest of it... it has holes everywhere, I think you should throw it out" Sora stated sitting up straight, picking up the shirt, Sora looked through it. "Riku, I can see you, you aren't supposed to be able to see someone through a shirt" he added matter-of-factly.

"It is meant to be like that, now shut up and put it on" Riku sighed, Sora was just being so difficult.

"Alright, alright" Sora replied, completely unfazed. Lifting the shirt over his head, Sora slipped it over his body.

Looking over Sora in the shirt, Riku couldn't help but shake his head. "You put it on backwards... the black strip is supposed to be in front, covering your nipples" he replied, sighing once again. Though, he did like the shirt on Sora that way as well...

"Oh, oops..." Sora mumbled, quickly turning the shirt around, now noticing that the strip did actually cover him... though he still felt extremely naked. "Riku... can I wear something else, like a shirt or coat over top, I feel naked."

Riku shook his head quickly. "Nope, you look too good like that for you not to wear it."

"But it's my birthday! I should get to choose what I wear"

"If I let you do that, you would be putting that sweater back on, which also has a hole but you don't seem to mind..." Riku stated, slightly irked. He couldn't understand why Sora would be so against the mesh shirt; he looked really good in it.

Sora just pouted, not knowing what to say in reply.

"Alright then, that is what I thought" Riku said at a length, allowing a little smirk. "Now for pants... I know..." Again Riku buried his head in his closet and began looking for something. What, was what Sora was afraid of.

There was a flash of black and before Sora knew what hit him, a pair of pants was flung onto his head. Picking them off his head, he inspected them quickly. "Leather? What are you trying to do to me"

"I am trying to make you look good... Now those should fit, they are tight for me, so they should fit you perfectly."

Sighing and keeping his mouth shut Sora somehow managed to slip into the pants while still sitting under the covers. Once they were fully on, Sora threw back the covers and stood. The way the leather hung precariously off Sora's slim hips was threatening to snap any self-control Riku had. Never in his life had he seen ANYONE look so damn hot.

The long-sleeved mesh shirt left little to the imagination, and neither did the pants. They hung low on his body, leaving a delicious strip of skin between the two items of clothing. Unfortunately Sora's boxers took up that space, covering the bare skin, but that could be changed.

"Take off your boxers" Riku breathed out afraid of speaking any louder in case his voice wavered.

"Why? I don't want to feel even more naked... can't you just give me different pants" Sora whined, looking down at his body and trying to pull the pants up higher.

"Because... in any other pants you wouldn't look as... good as you do now" Riku replied a little absently, his eyes focused on Sora's body.

"Uhm, Riku... you look like a hungry dog..." Sora stated, looking worriedly at his friend.

Shaking his head, Riku slowly lifted his eyes, trying his best to stop the blush that wanted to come to his cheeks. He had been caught checking out his best friend... though whether Sora knew that was a different matter.

"Sorry, just sort of lost in my own world. So, yeah, get rid of the boxers... and while you do that, I will get changed." Riku was afraid if he didn't preoccupy himself they would never make it out of the room. He knew it was wrong to think of Sora in that way, especially considering how he reacted last time... but fuck! Sora looked edible in those clothes.

Turning, Riku searched his closet for clothes. He heard Sora sigh behind him and move back to the bed. By the time he finished picking out his own clothes and turned around, thankfully Sora was done changing... but perhaps that wasn't a good thing.

Sora stood there, blushing slightly as he tried to pull the pants higher, but to no avail. The pants now seemed to rest even further down, revealing Sora's faint happy trail for all eyes to see.

"I... I-I'm going to go... change in the bathroom." No sooner had Riku said that was he gone.

Gone for a good fifteen minutes.

Sora was beginning to wonder if his friend was ok, he was taking a long time to get changed. Just as he was peeking out into the hall from Riku's room, said person came out of the bathroom looking much more relaxed.

"Jeez, Riku! I was beginning to wonder if you were having trouble getting dressed" Sora laughed, moving back into Riku's room.

Riku laughed along with Sora, shaking his head. "No Sora, I wasn't having trouble... just rethinking my outfit."

"Oh..." Sora stated simply, taking a moment to see what Riku was wearing.

Riku seemed to be dressed much more conservatively than he was; well, as conservative as going to a club with Riku could be. He was wearing what looked like a black shirt, but without the sleeves and there were holes all along the seams. Along his sides and shoulders holes had been sewn into the fabric and to go along with that was a simple pair of faded jeans held up by a studded belt.

Well why couldn't Sora have worn that?

"That's no fair Riku... I want to wear that" Sora continued to whine.

"No Sora, as I said before, you look too good in that to change into anything else." At least Riku was no longer thinking inappropriate thoughts about his best friend, though that could be easily changed. "Come here" he stated, waving Sora over to the full-length mirror that was attached to the back of his door.

Sora moved towards Riku slowly, glaring at his best friend.

"Look" Riku said, turning Sora to face the mirror. "See, don't you look good"

Sora looked himself over in the mirror. Sure he looked nice, the clothes fitting him perfectly, or almost so and accentuating his figure that had finally lost all traces of baby fat... But still, he felt naked.

Shifting slightly in front of the mirror, Sora turned his head to look at Riku. "I don't know..." he stated slowly, lightly chewing his lip.

Sora seemed so close... Riku could almost feel the pressure on Sora's lip against his own. "I do. You look good" he whispered softly. If he just leaned forward... he could...

* * *

RR please 


	11. Clubbin'

**Author's Note:**

**I am just reposting this chapter now that it has been beta-read by my lovely beta Amai**

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to come out, it was because I was stabbed with a watermelon and I needed time to recover…. Kidding, no I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, rewriting it and just deciding what to do with the characters. Trust me, I know how annoying it is waiting so long for updates but I will try to come out with chapters faster, but I can't promise anything.

I am glad every one enjoyed the last chapter and I am glad you have reviewed. Don't forget that I am glad to receive your thoughts on the story and ideas you may have that you wish to share. Also, if anyone is feeling like drawing Fan Art I would love you forever… and do anything you want me to

This is the only story I am working on right now and it will be coming to a end soon… not exactly sure how many more chapters, but this is just a heads up – this story won't last for ever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Claimer (?):** I do own my little made up character (Lee) but I don't care if you steal him.

**Warnings:** A lot of groping in this chapter . Nothing too bad though.

* * *

**_LAST TIME:_**

Shifting slightly in front of the mirror, Sora turned his head to look at Riku. "I don't know…" he stated slowly, lightly chewing his lip.

Sora seemed so close... Riku could almost feel the pressue on Sora's lip from his teeth on his own. "I do, you look good," he whispered softly. If he just leaned forward... he could...

_**NOW:**_

Sora just stared at Riku a moment longer before turning his head back to face the mirror. "If you say so..." There was a moment's silence before Sora moved away from the mirror to go sit down on the bed. "So... uh where are we going tonight?"

That had been very odd... Riku looked as if he was about to fall on him and Sora could have sworn Riku was going to start drooling or something. It had really freaked him out.

Riku seemed to snap out of his daze as he shook his head, looking around slightly confused. "Oh... um, I decided to take you to my favorite place, Cosmos," he replied slowly, his eyes focusing on Sora. God, he needed to keep himself under control.

"Ok... when are we going to leave?" Sora asked, focusing his eyes on the floor.

"We can leave now if you want. It will take us a little while to get down there."

Sora looked up and nodded at his best friend. "Can I get a coat though, I think I might freeze to death in this... and also I need to stick my money and ID somewhere" he added, moving over to his pile of clothes and pulling the fore mentioned items.

"Yeah, sure," Riku replied simply, "I will get you one downstairs, let's go."

Walking out of the room a little hesitantly, Riku jumped down the stairs, trying to get any and all dirty thoughts about Sora out of his head. It was obvious Sora didn't want anything to do with him, at least in a sexual way, and he was Sora! He couldn't fool around with his best friend, it was just wrong... So, so wrong.

Sora followed after Riku, completely unaware of the turmoil he was causing his best friend.

Reaching the vestibule, Riku reached into the closet and pulled out a leather jacket. Turning he handed it to Sora. "Here, that should go well..."

"But it is leather, Riku. Leather doesn't do anything to keep me warm..." Sora pouted. He could have sworn Riku was actually trying to make him sick!

"But it looks good. I am not going to stick you in an Eskimo coat; you have to look good," the silver haired boy explained.

"Fine... but I don't get why I have to look so 'good'..." Sora mumbled as he slid the jacket over his arms and pocketed his money and ID.

"This place is a little bit more picky with who they let in, you have to look good to get in... and anyways, if you look good maybe you can find someone to dance with..." Riku replied, though the last bit of his sentence was said a bit reluctantly. He couldn't imagine some of the people at Cosmos even coming near Sora... they would destroy any innocence the young spiky-haired boy had.

Picking out his own coat, Riku slid it on as well before grabbing the keys off the key hook. "We are going!" he called out to his mother.

There was a faint reply, but neither boy heard it as they were already out the door and getting into the family's SUV.

Climbing into the passenger's seat Sora couldn't help but groan, the pants he was wearing slid down quite far when he sat. Turning to Riku who was currently starting the car, Sora glared.

"Riku I need to change!" he exclaimed. Riku looked at his friend curiously, wondering why. "These pants are too low!" he added, holding up the back of his pants, trying to keep them up.

"Oh calm down, you won't be sitting much in the club anyhow."

With that Riku just started the car, locked the doors and pulled out of the driveway.

Sora huffed indignantly as he buckled his seat belt and slouched back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. He would have been much more content in the clothes he had picked out.

The entire drive down to the club was in almost complete silence, the only sounds were of Riku laughing at Sora as he continued to sulk in his seat.

Pulling into the parking lot around the back of the club Riku turned off the car and turned in his seat to face Sora. "Sora," he sighed softly, "if you really don't want to go in there wearing that, I can take you home and we can go out another night and you can wear whatever you want." Throughout the whole ride Riku wondered if perhaps he was being too insistent and overbearing with what Sora wore.

Sighing as well, Sora shook his head. "No, it is fine Riku... I trust you and I am sure you picked out the best clothes for me, even if they will cause me to get pneumonia."

"We won't be outside long, I promise. I know the bouncers here so we can skip waiting in line," Riku explained as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door.

As soon as Sora was out of the car he could already hear the loud, pulsing music emanating from the building clearly. He was fairly sure tonight would be the last night he had his hearing.

Riku led him around the building talking to him the entire way, but Sora wasn't paying attention. He was busy taking everything in, the dozens of people waiting in line shivering, the flashing sign hanging on the front of the building, the blacked out windows, it was all so overwhelming.

He must have stopped walking because Riku gently tugged on the sleeve of the leather jacket trying to get him to continue moving. "We are almost there," he stated, already having to speak rather loudly.

They approached the front door of the club and Riku dragged him up to the very intimidating looking man standing in front of it. Riku stepped closer to the man and started talking to him. Sora couldn't hear a single word they said but saw the bigger man's eyes shift towards him before he nodded once. As Riku turned to look at his best friend, the older man stepped out of the way, letting them pass.

Sora followed Riku inside, glad he didn't have to deal with the hulk at the door and was immediately deafened by the thundering music.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness and the constant flashes of light but as soon as they were, the images of bodies dancing closely together, an array of light dancing over their sweating skin, flooded his vision. Men danced with men, women danced with women, and a few couples consisted of a man and woman. The smell of sweat and alcohol overwhelmed Sora sense of smell and he felt dizzy for a moment.

Before he even had a chance to take everything in, Riku was pulling him into the club leading him towards a small area off to the side.

"Give me your coat," Riku whispered loudly next to Sora's ear so he could hear. Doing as he was told, Sora slid the leather jacket off his arms and handed it to Riku. Riku disappeared inside a small crowd that had formed in front of them.

Staying still, Sora started to panic, wondering where Riku had gone. Chewing his lower lip, his hands clasped in front of him, Sora tried to shrink down as small as he could, trying to seem invisible until Riku came back, though that didn't seem to work too well because as he looked around, he noticed quite a few pair of eyes on him. Just as he was about to bolt, feeling uncomfortable in this place, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around quickly, Sora was relieved to see Riku smiling at him, the coats gone.

"Where did you go?" Sora yelled, his lips together in a pout.

"I had to get rid of the coats, now let go get something to drink!" Riku replied, a wide grin on his face as he grabbed Sora's hand and began leading him through the throng of people towards the bar.

Sora had never been so close to that many people in his life, and he could have sworn he felt at least two people touch his ass...

"I'll order you something," Riku stated as he leaned in closer to Sora, talking next to his ear. Turning back around, Riku leaned onto the counter as he waited for on of the bartenders to move closer.

Sora meanwhile was still slightly dumbfounded and was still taking everything in around him. As he looked at the dance floor in the middle of the room he was surprised so many people were crammed into the small area. He saw tall people, short people, some people bulkier than others; there was a man with blue hair and a couple women with pink, it was all so weird... seeing all different types of people getting along so well.

A certain head caught his eye, a mess of blond spikes sticking out every which way. Squinting, Sora could have sworn it was Cloud, but no, it couldn't have been because that blond was making out with someone, someone with a long braid. Shaking his head, Sora almost laughed out loud, it was silly to think that that man was Cloud.

"Here you go, Sora!" Riku called out from beside him, thrusting a cup filled with an orange-yellow liquid into his chest.

Taking hold of the glass, Sora looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"That doesn't matter, you wouldn't know what it is even if I told you," Riku replied with a laugh, his aquamarine eyes shinning happily. Moving to stand partially behind Sora, Riku slid his arm around his best friend's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Not expecting that Sora jumped slightly, nearly choking on his drink.

"Whoa, Sora, it isn't that strong," Riku laughed, thinking it was the drink that had caught in Sora's throat.

"No..." Sora hissed out, still trying to breathe properly. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding confused and perhaps slightly afraid.

"Calm down," Riku sighed, "just making sure no unwanted people try to pick you up. Don't tell me you haven't seen all the guys checking you out?"

At that Sora's eyes drifted around the room. He definitely hadn't been oblivious to the looks, but he hoped they were more for Riku than himself. "Yeah... but..."

"Just relax and finish your drink so we can have some fun," Riku stated.

Sora nodded and began nursing his drink down, not actually minding the taste of it too much. Riku fell silent and just remained hugged close to his best friend, gently swaying to the music.

Finishing the drink rather quickly, Riku took the empty cup and left it on the bar for the bartender to get. Now rid of the cup, Riku moved from behind Sora and took his hand in his own. "Come on!" he called out as he began moving towards the sea of people on the dance floor.

At first Sora followed cautiously, trying his best to avoid touching the strangers that surrounded them, but then he realized it was a futile attempt. There were just so many people around him and no else seemed to mind brushing up against someone they didn't know, not even Riku. So, giving it up, Sora just began to join the flow of the dancing bodies around him. Warm bodies pressed up against his and he found he didn't mind it all that much, just like the drink. Maybe tonight would turn out to be a great night.

Riku stopped abruptly in the center of the mass of people, Sora nearly running into him, and turned to face the slightly flushed brown-haired male. Without a word, Riku began moving to the beat, his hips swaying perfectly to the rhythm. Sora just stared admiringly at his best friend, thinking only girls could move their hips in that way.

"Dance, Sora!" Riku called out when he realized the younger male was not dancing, just standing there.

Still Sora didn't move, instead he just flushed even more and looked towards the ground. He would have danced, if he knew how...

Riku stopped dancing and looked at Sora curiously. "What?"

Looking up, Sora giggled awkwardly. "I don't know how to dance," he admitted with another giggle.

"Oh," Riku replied simply, laughing as well. "Well, just go with the flow just sort of do what other people do."

Looking around the room, Sora looked at the other people dancing and decided he didn't want to copy what a lot of them were doing. Facing Riku again, and seeing him dancing again Sora wanted to do what he did, but found his hips just wouldn't start moving. Continuing to just stand there, Sora began to feel out of place.

Noticing that Sora still wasn't dancing, Riku stepped closer to his best friend. Putting his hands on Sora slim hips, his fingertips coming in contact with some bare skin, Riku began dancing again, his hands moving Sora hips in time with his own. He was expecting Sora to be stiff and to oppose his hands, but it was quite the opposite. Sora just seemed to need a push to get started but after that he was fine... better than fine actually. Riku watched as Sora's hips moved without any help from his hands and found he had to tear his eyes away from the enticing sight. Looking up at his best friend, Riku grinned at him before he continued dancing.

Sora's eyes drifted closed as he danced, just seeming to let his body move how ever it wanted, no matter how corny that sounded.

Riku watched Sora as he danced, there was something slightly different about the way the brown-haired boy danced, but it was perfect for him. He was definitely going to have to take Sora out more often.

Sora was unaware of just how much time had lapsed since they had begun dancing, having been lost in the moment, but after some time he couldn't help but notice that someone was standing behind him. Slowing his dancing, Sora turned around to find a man, well taller than him, smiling at him.

The man leaned forward and moved so his head was next to Sora's. "Wanna dance?" he asked in the same way Riku had been talking to him, right next to his ear.

Sora didn't know what to do... He wanted to say no, but he was rather intimidated. This guy was big and, judging from his slightly swaying and glazed eyes, a little drunk too.

"Sora, let's go get another drink," Riku spoke loudly, coming to his best friend's rescue. Slipping his arm around Sora's waist, Riku gave the other man a quick glare before leading Sora off the dance floor.

Sora was relieved when they moved away from the stranger, letting out a soft sigh.

"You know you can just say no," Riku stated as they left the group of people on the dance floor.

"Yeah... but... he was big!" Sora replied, lifting one hand up to show Riku how big the man was.

"I know but it wasn't like he wasn't going to take no for an answer, the guys in this club have been rejected many times before so don't worry about hurting their feelings," Riku replied with a laugh.

Sora just nodded, though he wasn't sure he could reject someone that easily... he just didn't think it a very nice thing to do to a complete stranger...

Riku led him back to the bar; it seemed more people had gathered around it, ordering drinks left right and center. Sora waited on the outskirts of the crowd of people as Riku moved in between people to order a drink.

He wasn't sure if he liked this crowded scene. Sure it was fun, but there were just so many people... so many drunk people, who had no common sense or decency.

A cold hand found its way to his back, and Sora instantly froze.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a deep voice asked, his words slightly slurred.

Turning to see who was touching him, Sora shied away from the stranger's hand. He was skinny, almost sickly so, and he had a shaggy beard covering half his face. "Um... My friend is already getting me one, thanks."

The man look slightly disappointed but left all the same. Letting out a soft sigh, Sora was glad he left so easily; he wouldn't have liked to deal with an angry drunkard.

Sora went back to waiting impatiently for Riku to return, looking around himself constantly so no one snuck up on him again. He let out a soft sigh as he saw a flash of silver hair and the familiar glint of aquamarine eyes.

"Here you go Sora," Riku yelled as he approached his friend, a drink held out in front of him for Sora.

Not even bothering to care what it was, Sora brought it to his lips and tried not to drink it too, too fast.

"Whoa, slow down, that isn't the last drink in this place," Riku laughed, sliding his arm around Sora's waist again.

Laughing softly, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as well, Sora lowered his glass and smiled sheepishly at his friend. Sora was beginning to feel comfortable in this position with Riku's arm around his waist, he felt safe.

"Some random guy touched me," Sora pouted after a couple of seconds, leaning slightly against Riku as he took a sip of his drink.

"What did he do?" Riku asked in reply, and Sora could have sworn Riku's grip on him tightened.

"He just put his hand on my back and asked me if I wanted a drink, but I said you were already getting me one, then he left," Sora recalled with a slight nod of his head.

Riku sighed and shook his head, "Next time you can come with me to get the drink, that way no one will bother you."

Sora nodded happily and finished off his drink, his pink tongue poking out to quickly lick his lips. Giving the glass to Riku he quickly got rid of it before focusing his attention back on Sora. "So, do you want to go dance again?"

"Um, yeah!" Sora replied after a short moment's silence.

Laughing, Riku followed behind Sora as he let the younger male drift into the crowd.

They soon found themselves back in the middle of the throng and this time Sora needed no assistance in starting his tempting dance. Keeping a firm hand on Sora's hip, Riku began to dance as well, though much closer to Sora now and with his eyes half closed as he watched Sora's body sway to the music.

He was having such indecent thoughts about his best friend that it scared him.

Taking in a deep breath, he forced his eyes closed and just tried to think of anything other than Sora. Well that didn't prove as hard as he thought it would since no sooner had he thought that did two arms wrap tightly around his waist.

The arms came around him from behind so he knew it couldn't have been Sora, also a slim body was pressed up against his back and his hand was still outstretched so he knew Sora hadn't moved. The body behind him followed his movements closely and two hands began exploring his chest and stomach. Hot lips found their way to his neck and he couldn't help but let out a groan. Slowly opening his eyes, Riku turned his head to face the lovely stranger pressed up against him.

Bright green eyes were staring up at him seductively. "Riku... I've missed you," the soft tenor voice spoke before placing another kiss on Riku's neck.

Ah, he recognized that voice, those eyes... he was one of his many partners, so to speak. "I missed you too, Lee," Riku replied, a smile coming to his lips. Lee could definitely provide a released for all his nasty thoughts.

"Dance with me Riku," the shorter green-eyed male stated softly.

Riku couldn't help a small laugh, "We are dancing aren't we?" Instead of replying, Lee just looked at something in front of them. Following his gaze, Riku's eyes met Sora's curious eyes. Sora had stopped dancing as soon as he heard Riku moan and was now watching the pair, slightly confused. "Ah, Sora, this is Lee, a friend of mine."

Sora just nodded and sent Lee a small smile.

"Would you mind if we danced together for a while?" he asked, though he wasn't sure why he did it wasn't like he was really dancing with Sora before.

Sora looked nervous but nodded. "Sure, I... uh need to go to the bathroom anyways..." he replied, adding the last part in quickly.

Lee didn't need any more of an invitation and slid around Riku so they were now facing one another, pressed tightly together. They were immediately locked in a kiss, their hands exploring the familiar curves of each other's bodies while they still managed to move to the beat.

Slightly surprised by that, Sora stood motionless for a second before he started to feel very uncomfortable and walked away.

Sora had never actually seen Riku 'with' anyone before and he could truthfully say he was rather surprised... and slightly hurt. Riku had just ditched him, after he said he wouldn't... but then again, maybe he was just overreacting and Riku just wanted to catch up with Lee?

Yeah right.

As Sora moved to the edge of the crowd of moving bodies, he finally realized he didn't actually know where the bathroom was exactly.

God, he no longer liked the way the night was turning out.

Sighing, he began weaving his way around people, trying to find signs of the bathroom because it was only an excuse, he really needed to relieve himself.

After having three people stop him and ask if he wanted to dance, two people ask if he wanted to drink and who knows how many people touched him inappropriately, he finally found the bathroom.

Surprisingly the place was empty, for which Sora was glad, but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to enter the room.

The walls were painted a dark purple color? He couldn't really tell because there was graffiti everywhere on the walls. There was graffiti all over the stalls and one of the stalls was missing a door. The lights cast an eerie green glow over everything and made skin look sickly pale. The mirrors against the wall were at least clean, though one was cracked in the corner. The place looked sanitary, he supposed, but just very dark.

Stepping farther into the bathroom, Sora moved to one of the urinals. Unzipping his pants, Sora soon let out a soft sigh as all the excess water in his body left and as he reached down to tuck himself back into his pants, hands stopped him.

As he stood frozen, he felt a body press against his back as a deep, smooth voice spoke next to his ear, "Here... let me help you with that... Sora."

* * *

R&R please 


	12. Cloud 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took a while to come out, and sorry it is short. It is exam time and final projects were keeping me busy but summer is coming up soon so I should be able to come out with chapters faster. I am also starting to work on another story, sort of, and so that has taken up time as well.

Not much else to say other than thanks to every one who reviews I really do love them, they make me giddy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings:** Major warnings. A lot of male on male action in this chapter so if you aren't really interested in that, don't read. I have warned you. There is no actual sex but a lot of other indecent things.

* * *

**LAST TIME**

Stepping farther into the bathroom, Sora moved to one of the urinals. Unzipping his pants, Sora soon let out a soft sigh as all the excess water in his body left and as he reached down to tuck himself back into his pants, hands stopped him.

As he stood frozen, he felt a body press against his back as a deep, smooth voice spoke next to his ear, "Here... let me help you with that... Sora."

**THIS TIME**

The pair of hands nimbly tucked him away and slowly pulled up the zipper. The man behind him gave his cloth-covered cock a quick pat before moving his hands up to wrap around Sora's waist.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Sora pushed himself out of the

stranger's arms and turned around quickly. As soon as he saw the stranger, a slightly surprised and confused looked appeared on his features, though it quickly turned to anger.

"Leon!"

The brown-haired male smiled deviously. "None other," he replied smoothly, crossing his arms over his chest.

He was clad in a stylish pair of leather pants and leather jacket that was open, showing off his naked, well-defined chest.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Sora practically yelled, his

voice cracking slightly as he did so.

"Just lending a helping hand," Leon replied innocently. Seeing Sora still looking rather angry Leon sighed. "Calm down, it isn't like I am a complete stranger... anyways, I think you will be glad I came and found you."

Sora looked apprehensive, his eyes looking down to the left before he looking back up to Leon. "What do you mean?"

"Cloud of course; he's here...somewhere, and I know he is dying to see you," Leon replied simply, though the slight smirk on his lips made Sora wary.

Flashes of the head of blond hair he saw earlier appeared in his mind. Maybe that really was Cloud?

"Well, you didn't have to scare me like that! And you didn't have to... 'help' me!" Sora replied, huffing indignantly.

"Oh give it up, you know you loved it. Now come on," Leon replied with a smirk, turning around with a slight flick of his hair before walking out of the bathroom.

Sora stood, stunned for a moment, before he realized he was supposed to

follow the other male. Hurrying out of the bathroom, Sora looked around the crowded place for signs of Leon. He spotted the brunet walking slowly towards the bar.

Weaving his way through people, Sora slowed down as he reached the brunet; though he didn't stay near him long as very familiar blonde spikes and blue eyes appeared in front of him.

"Cloud!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped forward to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck.

Cloud had a smile on his face as he slid his arms around Sora's waist. "Hey Sora," he replied, leaning down to capture his lover's lips in a quick kiss. "Long time no see," he whispered loudly, keeping his face close to Sora's.

A soft blush came to Sora's cheeks at that. "I'm sorry I haven't called you, this week just flew by... so much was happening," Sora replied, looking down at the floor.

"It is ok, I understand," Cloud replied soothingly, kissing Sora's cheek before standing up straight again. "So what are you doing here?"

"Riku brought me here... for my birthday," Sora replied with a smile.

"It's your birthday? I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?" Cloud

asked, feigning hurt.

"... I-I..." Sora stuttered.

Cloud laughed, "It is ok Sora, don't worry about it. Well, how about a

birthday drink?"

Sora just nodded his reply, causing Cloud's smile to widen. The blonde

removed his arms from around Sora's waist and gently held his hand. Turning, Cloud led Sora over to the bar. Sora leaned against the edge of the bar and felt Cloud stand behind him, their bodies pressing tightly together.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, his lips right beside Sora's ear.

The smaller male couldn't help a small shiver as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok," Cloud laughed as he called the bartender over and ordered himself a beer and a screwdriver for Sora.

The bartender nodded before he began preparing the drinks, quickly producing a glass filled to the brim with beer and another filled with what looked like orange juice.

Cloud reached around him and pulled the glass filled with the orange juice towards Sora, "Drink up."

Sora reached out for the glass and picked it up, bringing it to his lips. He took a small, tentative sip and found it wasn't too bad.

As he and Cloud finished off their drinks, Sora was beginning to feel warm and hot and was glad that his shirt was mesh. Also, he noticed Cloud hips were moving almost imperceptibly against his own. The only reason he did notice was because he felt himself start to move along with Cloud.

"Want something else to drink, birthday boy?" Cloud asked once again, this time his lips lightly brushing against Sora's ear.

Sora involuntarily tilted his head so that Cloud had better access and the older male readily took that as an invitation. He gently nibbled on the soft flesh of Sora's earlobe before trailing his lips down his neck. Sora let out a quiet moan, his eyes slowly drooping until his eyelashes dusted his pink cheeks.

All too soon Cloud pulled back, leaving Sora's skin burning for more. He heard Cloud order another two drinks but he didn't really care. Turning around so he was facing Cloud, Sora began to gently nuzzle the blonde's neck, enticing him to continue his ministrations.

Laughing, Cloud was only too willing to comply with Sora's request and slid his arms around Sora's back, continuing to move his hips against Sora's. Cloud dipped his head down and ghosted his lips across Sora's skin, earning him another shiver of delight. When he finally pressed his lips to Sora's neck in a kiss, he heard Sora sigh happily.

Gently moving his lips against Sora's skin in light kisses, Cloud settled on the crook of his neck and began to suck and nip on Sora's skin roughly. When he pulled away he was glad to see the area was a nice angry red.

Sora was about to protest again, when Cloud placed his drink in his hands. Pouting over the rim of his glass, Sora began emptying that glass and taking the time to look around the club as he did so. It was still busy, people dancing and chatting everywhere. His eyes met with numerous others and he became aware of all the people watching him again; though this time he didn't care as much. This time Cloud was there to keep them from him, to protect him.

Speaking of the blond, he was looking really good that night. A nice pair of fitted dark jeans rested low on Cloud's hips and a tight t-shirt covered his upper body. The two pieces left a nice thick strip of skin exposed between the bottom hem of the shirt and the top of his pants, showing off a good part of his treasure trail and his toned stomach. It seemed a rather conservative outfit, but in another way it really wasn't. The clothes were tight enough to show every little curve and dip of the blonde's body so almost nothing was left to the imagination.

Finding himself looking through the bottom of his glass again, Sora set the glass down behind him on the counter before he gently trailed his fingers over that bare patch of skin on Cloud's stomach. That caused the blond to squirm slightly away from Sora's fingers. Laughing happily, Sora raised his arms and slid them around Cloud's neck again. The blond was only half done his drink.

"Hurry up, Cloud... I wanna dance," Sora stated, once again nuzzling against his lover's neck. He trailed his hands up and down Cloud's neck as he waited for the older male to finish chugging his drink.

"Just let me pay," Cloud laughed as he set his empty glass down on the

counter and pulled out his wallet. Taking out the appropriate amount of

money, Cloud paid the man before putting his wallet back in his pocket.

Before Cloud even had a chance to breathe, Sora claimed his mouth with his own. A hand traveled up and tangled in Cloud's hair as he pulled his lover's lips harder against his own.

Cloud was slightly taken aback by Sora's eagerness, but in no way was he put off; in fact it was quite the opposite. With the way Sora looked and the way he was acting, albeit he was probably drunk, Cloud wanted to skip dancing and move right back to his apartment.

Pulling back from a lack of air, Cloud smiled at Sora, "You sure you don't want to come back to my place instead?"

Sora seemed to consider that for a moment before shaking his head, "I wanna dance first." He seemed to have found a new love in dancing that night.

Grabbing Cloud's hand, Sora practically dragged him towards the dance floor. Sora's lithe body easily weaved farther into the throng of people dancing on the floor. Stopping once he was somewhere near the middle, Sora dropped Cloud's hand and turned to face the blond.

With a teasing smile Sora began to dance to the beat of the music. His hips swaying and rocking to the beat of the music while his hands reached out for Cloud.

The look on the blonde's face was priceless, it was a look of pure astonishment and lust. It probably hadn't crossed Cloud's mind that Sora would have been able to move so provocatively. Without waiting another moment Cloud pressed his body against the brunette, his arms sliding tightly around Sora's body and his hands coming to rest on his ass.

Their bodies moved as one, limbs wrapped around one another and lips locked. A few people actually stopped dancing to see what was going on, and most of them found themselves getting hot and bothered.

Sora, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to the people staring and was only concerned with the blond, the blonde's whose erection was pressing into his hip.

He had forgot how nice it was to be around Cloud, getting showered with so much attention and feeling so loved and wanted. This was definitely his best birthday so far.

They finally parted from their kiss, both of them panting heavily. Cloud grinned at his lover, his eyes quickly darting to something behind Sora before returning their focus to Sora. The blond lowered his head and once again began sucking on Sora's soft skin, causing Sora to close his eyes and roll his head back.

So caught up in the moment, Sora barely registered the feel of another pair of hands on his hips. When another body pressed against his back, it was only a fleeting thought.

"Having fun, Sora?" a voice whispered into his ear. He knew that voice... Leon.

Sora could barely manage a moan in response as he felt Cloud nibble on his Adam's apple. He would have been uncomfortable with Leon pressing up against him like he was because Cloud was right there, but Cloud seemed to be fine with it because he wasn't saying anything. Anyways, it felt good having another warm body pressed up against him and it wasn't like anything was going to happen between them... just dancing.

Time flew by as the trio continued dancing all three of them starting to sweat, skin sticking to skin.

Cloud slowly stopped dancing, pulling back from Sora slightly to smile at his lover. Although tired himself, Sora couldn't help but pout as Cloud moved away.

"Let's go back to my place Sora," Cloud mumbled as he brought his hands to Sora's cheek and gently pulled their faces together, lips meeting. "Please," he begged, parting their lips for a moment so he could speak.

Sora just groaned into Cloud's mouth in reply; he wouldn't really mind going back now. He was feeling tired, maybe he could rest at Cloud's before he headed home. And maybe do some other stuff while he was there...

Pulling back again, Cloud looked at Leon, still slowly rocking his hips against Sora's. "Home," was all he said. With a sigh the older brunet stopped dancing and moved away from Sora.

"Alright, let's go get our coats and go," Leon stated before turning and walking towards the coat check.

As the trio walked to the coat check, Sora wondered how he was going to find his coat, he didn't get a number or paper or anything for it... Riku...

"Cloud, what about Riku?" he asked suddenly, turning slightly to look at his blond lover.

"What about him? He is probably gone by now," Cloud replied with a shrug.

Sora felt slightly hurt, would Riku really leave without him? Maybe... After all, he did start making out with that guy and didn't seem to really care about Sora then.

Sora found himself getting angry at the silver-haired male. It was his birthday, why did Riku just leave him like that? God, Riku probably only wanted an easy fuck...

Fuming, Sora marched over to the coat check and asked for his coat.

"What's your number?" the woman asked behind the counter.

"I didn't get one, the person I came with brought it here for me, he has silver hair and it was a leather jacket," Sora replied curtly, not bothering to call Riku his friend.

Sora was surprised when a leather jacket was pushed into his hands, and it was actually the right jacket. Thanking the woman, Sora slipped his jacket on and was pleased to find Cloud had his jacket, and well Leon was already wearing his to begin with.

Sliding his arms around Cloud's waist, Sora followed the blond out of the building. They walked into the parking lot, Riku's SUV nowhere in sight, and walked over to a sleek black car. The doors automatically unlocked and Cloud opened the back passenger door and let Sora enter before him.

As soon as Sora had slid over on the seat, giving Cloud enough room to get in, said blond was pressed against him. Their lips were immediately locked and Sora found himself groaning wantonly into the kiss. They were practically lying down in the backseat as Leon pulled out of the parking lot and sped off into the night.

Sora became oblivious to the fact that Leon was in the car when Cloud began groping him through his leather pants. The squeezing and rubbing was making Sora squirm and writhe on the seat, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he gasped and let out soft moans. He wanted more; Cloud always made him feel so good.

Cloud continued to nibble and kiss his open mouth, continuing to tease the small boy underneath him. He knew it wouldn't be too long till they arrived back at their apartment, so he kept both of their clothes on... Even if he really didn't want to.

As he felt the car come to a stop, presumably at their apartment complex, Cloud reluctantly pulled back from Sora, the brunet flushed and panting.

Oh god...

A knock on the window behind him, brought Cloud of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder he saw Leon walk away from the car, hands in his pockets.

Groaning, Cloud moved from on top of Sora and opened the car door. The cool air hit him quickly and he couldn't help but shiver... or maybe that was Sora, the brunet having trailed his hand gently down the blonde's inner thigh as he stood.

"If you keep that up, I might just have to take you into that alley and have my way with you," Cloud whispered huskily, making Sora shiver.

Standing up, the brunet gave a wicked grin before sauntering off after Leon towards the building.

Closing the back seat car door, and hearing the familiar beeping from the automatic locking, Cloud followed after the pair, anxiously awaiting what was to come next.

* * *

Please R&R, I will love you forever if you do. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I am sorry this took so long to post. I would tell you why it tooks so long but I doubt anyone cares and my reasons aren't very good.

So here is the next chapter... I am not that fond of it, but I am too lazy torewrite it again.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and everything, I love getting them. And, even though it doesn't seem like it, they do inspire me to write. This chapter probably would have stayed on my computer for a whiel longer had someone not told me that it was this stories birthday/anniversary on the 8th.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter, especially since I think it could have been better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story

Warnings: some sex

* * *

Last time:

A knock on the window behind him, brought Cloud of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder he saw Leon walk away from the car, hands in his pockets.

Groaning, Cloud moved from on top of Sora and opened the car door. The cool air hit him quickly and he couldn't help but shiver... or maybe that was Sora, the brunet having trailed his hand gently down the blonde's inner thigh as he stood.

"If you keep that up, I might just have to take you into that alley and have my way with you," Cloud whispered huskily, making Sora shiver.

Standing up, the brunet gave a wicked grin before sauntering off after Leon towards the building.

Closing the back seat car door, and hearing the familiar beeping from the automatic locking, Cloud followed after the pair, anxiously awaiting what was to come next.

* * *

The trip up to Cloud and Leon's apartment was an interesting one.

Sora had insisted that they take the stairs so he could play a little game with Cloud, though he hadn't told the blond this. Leon was walking far ahead of them so he wasn't even aware of Sora's little game.

As Sora and Cloud entered the stairwell, Sora sped up the stairs to the second floor and stuck his arms out on either side to block the way past. As Cloud made his way up the stairs behind Sora, he looked up at the young brunet curiously.

"You have to pay a price to get past," Sora explained, his expression calmly serious.

Cloud looked dubious for a moment before deciding to play along. "Alright, what is the price?"

"A piece of clothing."

"You're kidding, right?" Cloud asked with a soft laugh, but Sora remained serious.

"Socks and shoes count as one piece of clothing," Sora added.

Cloud was going to protest once again, but seeing Sora's face he reconsidered that. With a defeated sigh Cloud bent over and quickly removed his shoes and socks. Standing up, Cloud handed the brunet the articles of clothing.

Smiling triumphantly, Sora leaned forward and gave Cloud a quick kiss before taking off, up the stairs again.

Cloud just watched Sora run off in slight wonder. What was Sora doing? He didn't think Sora had gotten that drunk... Slowly, Cloud began walking up the stairs, his eyes trained upon the stairs ahead.

Just as he thought, Sora was waiting at the landing for the third floor.

"Piece of clothing?" Cloud asked as he came to a stop on the step directly under Sora.

"Yup!"

"Any other way I can get passed? Like, maybe, I could do something for you?" Cloud asked, smirking mischievously.

"You can do whatever you want for me, but you aren't getting past unless you fork over a piece of clothing," Sora replied with his own mischievous look. He was having far too much fun with this to let Cloud get away with things like that.

Sora wasn't sure what had spawned from the idea of this 'game', but it seemed like so much fun, so why not?

Cloud, on the other hand, wasn't so sure if he liked this idea or not. Though, thinking about it, if Sora went by floors, Cloud would only lose one more piece of clothing by the time they reached the apartment so... Why not continue to please Sora?

With a smirk Cloud moved his hands to the bottom hem of his shirt, crossing his arms at his wrists, and began to slowly lift his shirt. He went slowly so Sora could get a nice view of his stomach and chest, as they were exposed inch by inch. As the shirt came up and momentarily blocked his view, Cloud felt warm, soft lips wrap around his right nipple. His movements stopped as he took in a sharp breath as Sora quickly flicked his tongue over the nub.

"Sora..." Cloud breathed, the lust apparent in his voice, as he threw his shirt off from over his head. Sora's lips were still pressed against the blonde's bare chest and he was sucking on his nipple enthusiastically.

Dropping his hands to Sora's face, he gently cupped the brunet's cheeks and lifted his head. Once they were face to face, Cloud leaned in and pressed his lips roughly to Sora's. He wasn't opposed to just having sex in the stairwell, since it was very unlikely that they would be caught; though the thought of them being found did add a hint of excitement to the idea.

Sora let Cloud explore his mouth in full detail a couple times before pulling back flustered and panting. After taking a moment to catch his breath Sora smiled dumbly as he moved to pick up Cloud's shirt. "Thank you," he stated, giving Cloud's cheek a quick peck before once again taking off through the door to the third floor.

That brunet was such a tease! Cloud heard Sora's footsteps pound down the hall and stop, presumably at Cloud and Leon' apartment.

With a determined look on his face Cloud quickly hopped up the last step and went through the door as well. Briskly walking down the hall he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He was surprised when he ran into the door; it had only opened three inches before the chain stopped him from moving the door more. They had locked the door?

One of Sora's bright blue eyes appeared in the three-inch space and looked rather mischievous. "Pay up!" he exclaimed.

"I have to pay to get in my own apartment? That must be illegal!" Cloud stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So?"

"So... Let me in!" Cloud replied, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Nope. Come on; Cloud... once you give me your pants you can come in. You don't have to stand in the hall naked long," Sora replied, sticking his hand out of the door palm up.

Cloud stood there for a couple moments, not believing what he was about to do. It wouldn't have been so bad if, say, Sora was out there with him, but standing naked all alone outside? That might be a little odd to see. "You are a sadist, you know that Sora?" Cloud stated before uncrossing his arms and quickly popping the button and undoing the zipper on his pants. With a quick motion Cloud pushed his jeans down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Picking the pants up he handed them to Sora.

Sora's bright blue eyes darted down quickly, taking notice that Cloud was rather excited, before taking the pants and slamming the door. There was a lot of shuffling and noise coming from behind the door then all of a sudden it went silent.

Cloud stood in the hall naked for a moment before calling out for his lover. After a couple moments with no response, and noticing it was quite chilly in the hall Cloud tried the door. To his pleasure the lock was now off and he stepped into the warm apartment.

All over the floor of the small entrance was clothing, both Cloud's and some of Sora's. That peaked the blonde's interest and he began walking towards his bedroom. On the way he tripped over Sora's shoes and socks and right before he stepped into the bedroom he saw Sora's leather pants piled on the ground. His eyes drifted up from the pants as he stepped over the threshold to a very naked Sora sitting on his bed.

The brunet was sitting back on his heels with his hands planted on the bed directly in front of him, between his spread knees, covering himself up. He was sitting close to the edge of the bed and was looking up at Cloud, looking rather shy considering that he had just taken all of Cloud's clothing leaving him to stand naked in the hall.

Silently Cloud walked over to the bed, stopping as his legs hit the edge of the bed. His blue eyes looked down into Sora's blue ones and he couldn't help a small smile that Sora returned. He couldn't explain the reason his stomach started to knot and his heart sped up at the sight of the brunet. Reaching one hand down he gently grabbed Sora's chin and held the brunet still as he lowered his head and kissed the other's lips.

Sora melted into the kiss; that was the only way to describe how he felt. He could tell this night was going to be amazing.

Raising his hands, Sora slowly trailed his hands up Cloud's thighs and up to his hips. Pulling back from the kiss he licked his lips and smiled up at the blond for a moment before lowering his gaze to the cock in front of him. He was going to do his best for Cloud.

Leaning forward, Sora parted his lips and slowly licked the head of his cock. Judging from the soft whimper that passed Cloud's lips, he was doing well so far. Moving one hand Sora wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of the blonde's erection before taking more of it into his mouth.

Cloud was softly mumbling words of encouragement and running his hands through Sora's messy hair as he guided Sora's head back and forth along his shaft.

It wasn't Sora's favorite thing to do, but because Cloud liked it he did it. Anyway, it was nice to hear that Cloud was enjoying it, cause all he wanted to do was please Cloud.

Thankfully, before he had to do much else, Cloud moved Sora off his cock. "Lie back," he murmured hoarsely. Without a word Sora shuffled back on the bed, keeping his eyes on Cloud, until his head was lying on the pillows.

Crawling onto the bed and moving so that he was partially on top of Sora, Cloud kissed along the smooth skin of Sora's stomach his tongue momentarily dipping into his navel.

Sore mewled softly, his eyes closing as he buried his hands in Cloud's hair; god this was amazing and all Cloud had done was kiss his skin.

As Cloud took all of Sora's length into his mouth, he slid a wet finger into the brunet's entrance, making him cry out in pleasure. Sora was writhing his upper body as he tried to keep from moving his lower half, not wanting to move away from both pleasures. As he threw his head to the side, he opened his eyes quickly to get orientated when he saw Leon standing in the doorframe.

Sora immediately froze, eyes wide. "L-Leon?" he stuttered, blushing while trying to cover himself and Cloud's head with the blankets that were scattered around them.

Cloud finally looked up, taking his mouth off of Sora's erection. "So you finally decided to come..." he laughed, lifting a hand to absently stroke Sora's deflating cock.

Finally came? Sora repeated in his head. Was Leon... joining them?

"Better late then never... and anyways you guys didn't get to the fun stuff yet, so it doesn't matter..." Leon drawled as he stepped into the room, his leather pants his only clothing.

With a laugh, Cloud crawled up to lie next to Sora and gently kissed him. Seeing the confused look Sora was giving him, Cloud kissed him reassuringly. "Leon was going to be all alone tonight, with us being nosy in here... So I asked him to join us. Don't worry about it, it will be fun I promise," he whispered, closing his mouth over Sora's again. "You'll love it," he breathed into his lover's mouth.

Don't worry? How was he not supposed to worry? He didn't want to fool around with Leon; he didn't like Leon in that way... but, he could feel himself start to give in as Cloud deepened the kiss, petting his hair reassuringly.

A warm mouth closed over his semi-hard cock and Sora froze again. Leon was sucking his cock... He didn't want to enjoy it, but he found he didn't mind so much that is was Leon because it felt really good. It felt just as good, if not better then when Cloud did it.

Slowly, any opposition to the idea of Leon joining them faded; the alcohol once again covering his thoughts in a haze.

A soft moan passed from his lips to Cloud's and the blonde's chest rumbled with a soft laugh.

Pulling his lips millimeters away from Sora's, Cloud smirked. "Not bad, huh? Just wait..." he whispered, bringing two fingers up to Sora's mouth. "Suck," he commanded quietly.

Only hesitating momentarily, Sora slowly wrapped his lips around the two digits and began sucking on them, running his tongue over and in between them, making them slick.

Once Cloud was satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he pulled them out and quickly moved them under Sora. The brunet felt a slick digit press against his entrance and slowly slip inside him. There wasn't any discomfort, but even if there was the pleasure of Leon's mouth on his cock would have buried it.

Though, as Cloud pushed a second and a third dry finger into him, Leon's mouth was not enough of a distraction. Even after Cloud had given him time to adjust, there just wasn't enough lubrication to make all the discomfort and pain go away. As Cloud moved his fingers in and out of the brunet, Sora squirmed and shook his head once.

Whimpering, Sora closed his eyes. "Cloud..." he murmured uncertainly, his tone questioning.

Not stopping, Cloud brought his lips to Sora's and kissed him gently. "Shh... it will be ok, I am just stretching you," he whispered comfortingly. Sora did find some comfort in that, but not much. He didn't understand why Cloud couldn't just use more spit or something.

Just as Sora felt tears coming to his eyes as his ass started to burn, Cloud removed his fingers. Sighing in relief, Sora took a couple deep breaths. Only a couple moments after Cloud had removed his fingers Leon also pulled off of Sora's cock. Wondering what was going on, Sora opened his eyes to see what was happening.

Sora's eyes went wide.

The sight in front of him was surprising to say the least. Cloud and Leon were pressed closely together, their lips locked in a lustful kiss, and Cloud's hands were undoing and pushing Leon's pants down. And that's when Sora got his first look at Leon's cock.

Holy fuck.

That's all that he could think of. It was so big. No amount of stretching would make this easy.

Now, in his still drunken state, he was probably exaggerating how big it actually was, but it was still far bigger than normal.

Hearing a strangled noise come from Sora, Cloud turned around and smiled at the small brunet. "He's huge, isn't he?" he laughed, as he moved a hand to stroke the hard phallus.

Sora just remained frozen on the bed, feeling a slight sense of fear starting to creep up on him. He watched as Cloud moved away from Leon and grabbed a tube out of his dresser. Cloud opened the tube and Sora watched the blond lube up the large cock.

The way Cloud did it made it seem like he never wanted to move his hands away.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Leon was going to make love... to him. Not Cloud, like he had though.

The slight fear he had in his mind now snowballed into being absolutely petrified. The change must have played across his face cause a second later Cloud climbed up on top of him and kissed him lovingly.

"Don't worry Sora, it won't be that bad. I've stretched you and he is well lubricated," Cloud stated, though it did nothing to calm Sora's fears. "Anyways, Sora, Leon really likes you and he wants to make you feel really good... and trust me, he can do that if you let him fuck you," he added, kissing all over Sora's face.

"B-but... he's too big," Sora replied, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want to do it; he didn't care about whether or not Leon liked him and wanted to. "I don't want to."

"Come on Sora, don't be like that. He probably seems bigger to you than he actually is. He'll just fill you fully, don't worry he won't rip you in half or anything..." he whispered, a slight pleading tone in his voice. But, it also sounded like he was talking to a child, trying not to get angry with him because he was young and naive.

Ripped in half? Sora hadn't even thought of that! Oh god, he really didn't want to do it...

"No, Cloud... please, no," he begged a tear trailing down his cheek.

Cloud leaned forward and slowly licked the tear off Sora's face. "Don't worry, it will be ok, I promise."

Why was Cloud persisting? He didn't want to do this, so why wasn't Cloud just saying ok? Cloud should understand, the blond knew he only believed in having sex with people he had feelings for... He didn't get it... Cloud was supposed to protect him, keep him from harm... Love him. But now he was doing this?

Sora felt the bed shift as Leon got on and moved in between Sora's legs.

"Please Sora, just do this for me, I will make it up to you later I promise," Cloud whispered, kissing Sora's lips loving. "Once he is finished, I won't ever ask you to do this again. I just don't want to hurt his feelings..."

Sora opened his eyes and stared at Cloud through his tears. He looked sincere... that warm smile, and his eyes just opening up to his soul. Maybe all this would be ok? And if he said no, he didn't want Cloud angry with him...

Slowly, Sora nodded his head and mumbled a soft 'okay'. Sniffing, Sora, wiped his tears away as he felt Leon spread his legs wider and bend them at the knee.

Wanting to take his mind off what was happening, Sora reached out for Cloud and pulled the blond down for a kiss. He crushed his lips against Cloud's in hopes that it would hurt more than the penetration would.

But no, nothing could have possibly hurt more than the feeling of being ripped in half by that man's cock.

He screamed, turning his head away from Cloud's. Maybe if someone heard him they would call the cops and they would stop this. God he thought he was going to die.

Panicking, Sora thrashed around on the bed, yelling at Cloud to stop this. But the blond just laid firmly down on top of him to still him and shushed him.

Whimpering, he looked up through wet eyes at the man that was supposed to love him. There was a stern look on his face, almost warning him to be quiet.

Tears just continued to roll down his cheeks as he felt like he was being raped.

He just tried to block it all out since unconsciousness didn't seem to want to take him away.

It was quite a while before they were done with him, Cloud having his fun as well.

When he finally came back to his senses they were done with him, both of them lying on either side of him. Sora felt like he was going to puke while lying there on the bed.

"Oh, fuck... that was good, we'll have to do it again sometime..." Leon mumbled, wrapping an arm loosely around Sora's stomach and he pulled the brunet closer to him. Sora felt the older male's tongue dart out to lightly lick his neck and he whimpered softly as he tried to pull away.

"Anytime," Cloud replied with a laugh, doing much the same thing on Sora's other side.

No, he didn't want to do this again. It hurt and he hadn't enjoyed it at all.

He wanted to get out of there, the longer he laid there the more disgusted and disgusting he felt.

"Cloud ... I need to get home..." Sora mumbled as he sat up on the bed. Though, that simple move caused him a fair amount of pain.

"Alright Sora, please forgive me for not walking you out, but I am really tired," Cloud replied, his weariness evident in his voice.

Sore became a little worried at that moment. Cloud wasn't going to drive him home? Then how was he going to get back? He didn't know if the buses still ran and it was a really long walk home. Not to mention it was in the early hours of the morning, not much past 1:30.

Biting his lower lip Sora slid off the bed, tears forming in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall. As he stood up fully he felt a very slight warmness start to slide down his inner thigh. He didn't want to know what it was...

Finding his pants near the bedroom door, Sora very carefully slipped them on, wincing in pain at nearly every movement. Once the pants were done up, Sora looked over his shoulder at Cloud and Leon who were on the bed. The two older males had spooned together, Leon's hand resting inappropriately on Cloud's groin.

Biting back a sob and feeling a bitter hate grow within him, Sora turned and headed away from the bedroom as fast as he could.

Making it into the main entrance area Sora grabbed his shirt and jacket and put them on. The clothes seemed cold against his skin. So cold.

With one last bitter glance at the apartment he now detested Sora slammed the door shut and trudged off down the hall to the elevator. He didn't care if the entire apartment complex was woken up because of the sound; they all deserved it. Everyone in the world deserved to feel the pain he felt right then. Everyone lied, they were horrible people who played with other people's emotions.

Tears began streaming down his cheeks as he pushed the button for the elevator.

Everyone was two-faced. Pretended to be one way... but that wasn't who they really were.

The elevator doors opened slowly in front of him and Sora stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. Sniffling loudly, Sora rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

He wished he had listened to Riku.

Of course Riku had been right; he was right about everything.

Riku was only trying to protect him, and Sora acted like a jerk.

Stepping out of the elevator as it stopped on the ground floor, Sora looked up at the clock that was positioned over the front door. He hoped he could catch the last bus home.

The cool wind chilled him to the bone as he exited the building, tears still streaming down his face.

He just wanted to go home. It hurt to walk and he could feel the liquid slowly leaking out of him and down his thigh.

He shivered, and not because of the cold.

Lifting his hand, Sora wiped away his tears again. He felt so used, so dirty.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to believe Cloud had really loved him. No one was ever going to love him... everyone only wanted sex.

Cloud... Riku... Leon...

Choking back a sob, Sora pulled his jacket tighter around him.

It took a couple minutes to get to the bus stop and when he did and was able to check the schedule they had set up, he was glad to see his bus stopped running at 2:55 A.M. At least one things that night was in his favor.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sora paced slightly as he waited for the bus. Thankfully he didn't have to wait very long until he saw the busses headlights approaching. When the doors slid open Sora entered, glad that it was slightly warmer in the bus than outside, and dug some change out of his jacket. Dropping it into the change box, he turned from the driver and headed for the back of the bus. Falling heavily into his seat, Sora cringed as he felt the liquid that had run down the back of his thighs squish against his skin.

A tear streamed down his face and Sora quickly hid his face in his hands. He was so glad there was no one else on the bus.

He was silent the entire bus ride, except a few sniffles and sobs, as he just stared out of the window and tried not to think of the pain that was all over his body.

He had never felt so sober, so grounded in all his life.

An eternity later his stop finally came into view and Sora pulled on the cord hanging over the window. The bus slowed to a stop and Sora quickly hurried out into the cold night. Walking down the street Sora trudge in the direction of his house.

His house. It was so close now.

Dragging his feet up the few steps to the front door, Sora searched through his pockets for his keys. Pulling out the silver object, he inserted it into the slot and turned it.

Turning the knob and removing his key, Sora practically stumbled inside. He was so tired now, he just wanted to sleep and forget this awful night had ever happened. He just wanted to crawl into bed, fall asleep, and never have to return to this reality.

Closing the door behind him and toeing off his shoes, Sora somehow managed to drag himself up the stairs and to his room. Resting heavily against his closed door, he turned the knob and practically fell into his room.

When he looked up, his eyes met aquamarine ones.

"Riku?"

"Sora!"

They spoke at the same time; one confused, the other relieved.

Sora groaned and felt tears coming to his eyes again. God, he wanted to tell Riku how sorry he was for being such an idiot and not listening to him. But... he also didn't want Riku to know what happened. He was ashamed of it, of himself.

Riku was up off the bed in a second and by Sora's side. Wrapping one arm around the brunet's waist to steady him and using the other to close the door, Riku held the younger male close.

"Where did you go Sora! I was so worried!" He started to say loudly, but quickly changed his tone to a whisper so he didn't wake anyone up.

Sora just turned and buried his head in Riku's chest, sobbing softly.

He felt both arms now wrap around him and Riku held him tightly and it hurt slightly because of his sore body. "I was looking for you all over... you scared me..." Riku admitted softly, a slight shake in his voice.

Riku... was scared? But Riku was never scared. Riku was... well, Riku. He was brave, and strong and reliable. He didn't get scared.

Sora tried to say something, but Riku kept talking, holding Sora even closer if that was possible.

"After I finished dancing, I went to find you, but I couldn't... I started to panic... I didn't know where you would have gone, or if maybe someone had kidnapped you..." He whispered, and Sora could hear the tears in Riku's eyes. "Then I got in my car and drove around everywhere, looking for you, but I still couldn't find you... Then I came here, thinking maybe you came home... but you weren't here either. Sora... I've never been so afraid in my life... What would I tell your parents? All our friends? What... What would I do without... without you?" Sora felt tears fall from his eyes faster as Riku told him all of this.

He felt like shit. He made Riku worry so much... "Riku, I'm..."

"Don't ever do that again..." Riku cut him off, "please. I promise I'll never leave you alone again... just as long as you don't leave me either."

Riku had never seemed this vulnerable to him before and Sora quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Riku in return. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Riku... I'm sorry I was an idiot and said all those things and I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you said... I'm just so sorry... everything wouldn't have gotten so messed up if I had just believed you and listened to you..."

He heard Riku sniff a couple time and pull back slightly. "What... are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

Sora just stared up at Riku. He looked horrible, eyes red, hair messy, nose running slightly, and Sora decided he never wanted to see Riku like that again in his life. "I... Where I went... Leon and Cloud..." At the first mention of their names, Riku frowned and shook his head once. Sora just hid his face in Riku's chest again. "I know, Riku! I didn't think... It started off good... but..." he couldn't finish he was sobbing so much.

Riku was silent for a couple moments, letting Sora get all his emotions out. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, stroking Sora's back.

Sora blinked a couple times and looked up at Riku. He wanted to say yes, but he wasn't sure he was totally ok. Continuing to look up at Riku, he started to nod his head but bit his lip and stopped before he could even nod once.

Riku's brows furrowed in worry as he began moving Sora over to the bed. "Lie down on you stomach Sora, please," he stated seriously.

Sora did as he was told and laid near the edge of his bed on his stomach, his arms folded to support his head.

He felt Riku's fingers reach under him and undo the leather pants. Cool fingers slid under the waistband and pulled the pants off.

Sora heard and strangled noise pass Riku's lips and closed his eyes tightly. It must have been pretty bad...

"I am going to get a towel to clean you up with," Riku whispered quietly, kissing the small of Sora's back before he moved away completely.

Sora heard Riku leave the room and a couple moments later heard water running. Burying his head in his arms Sora felt so ashamed, so dirty and tainted. Riku returned moments later with a wet towel in hand.

Sitting on the side of bed he reached over and began cleaning the drying semen and blood off his thighs.

Sora was glad the towel was warm, it helped soothe his aching body. He felt Riku moving up his thighs as he continued cleaning and as the towel touched his abused entrance, he let out a strangled cry. It hurt so much.

Riku paused momentarily in his movements but began cleaning him gently a couple seconds later. Once done, Riku set the towel aside on the floor and returned his hands to Sora's ass. "There seems to be quite a bit of tearing..." he noted quietly, as he looked up to Sora's face which was still buried in his arms. "It was Leon who actually penetrated you, wasn't it?" he asked.

Sora cringed slightly but nodded; there was no denying it.

Riku frowned and cursed the stupid blond and his roommate. Could anyone really be as stupid as to fuck a very inexperienced boy with a large dick like Leon's? Heads were going to roll.

"I'm so sorry Sora..." Riku whispered as he stood and walked over to Sora's dresser. He pulled out a pair of baggy pyjama pants for Sora to wear and moved back to the bed. With as much care as he possessed, Riku dressed Sora in the pants and took of the brunet's shirt. "I shouldn't have left you..."

Sora bit back any sound of discomfort as Riku changed him and let out a sigh when he was finished. "It's not your fault. I should have listened to you earlier... then none of this would have happened... I should be the one apologizing..." he mumbled, managing to crawl his way up to the head of the bed.

Riku just remained silent, standing next to the bed watching Sora. "I still feel terrible..." he stated.

"Don't," Sora replied quickly. "You are here now and you've helped me so much..."

"But I still feel I need to make it up to you, I even said I wasn't going to leave you and I did..." Riku began again, not willing to let it go.

"Fine. Then come here and keep me warm and don't leave me again," he mumbled, patting the bed beside him once. He was still cold from having been outside so long and just needed some body heat to help warm him up.

Riku was a little uncertain, but if it would help make things better... Crawling onto the bed and lying down next to Sora, Riku lifted the sheets up around them. As he settled on the bed, he felt Sora's slim arms wrap around him and hold him tight.

"Don't leave," Sora whispered against Riku's side. Riku barely heard him, but understood the desperation in his voice. They must have really hurt him to make him sound like that.

Soon enough, thankfully, he heard Sora's breathing even out and Riku knew the brunet was asleep. Hopefully his dreams would be much more pleasant than what had just happened to him.


	14. Things are going to be ok

Author's Note: Ok, so it's been a while. I don't even want to guess how long but I am sure it has been too long for everyone. I really am sorry it takes me so long to come out with chapters it's just my time seems to be taken up by other things and when I do have time I am exhausted.

Actually this chapter was going to be out earlier but my computer crashed (something about the hard drive reading arm coming off) so I lost half the chapter. But, I suppose that was a good thing because I didn't like that half of the chapter.

No, this is not going to be the end of the story, I am going to write more, it is just a question of whether I will just make one long epilogue, or actually continue in chapters. If you have any ideas about what you would like to see I would love to hear them.

I don't know if any of you actually think I care about what you say, but I really do. I hate just writing something and positing it without anyone telling me what they think (even though it happens). So comment! Tell me anything you want (within reason).

Thanks to every one who has still stuck around after this long. Anyways, now onto the story.

Warnings: pretty sappy chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters.

* * *

Sora would have enjoyed sleeping in late into the day, maybe even till tomorrow, considering the horrible night he had had a couple hours ago, but he was promptly awoken at 7 AM by a lurch in his stomach. 

Eyes opening quickly, though snapping shut from the harshness of the light in the room, Sora looked through partially closed eyes to get his bearings before starting to scramble out of bed. If he wasn't quick he might not make it.

Just as he was on his knees on the bed, what he was looking for appeared right in front of him; the garbage can. Without wasting a moment Sora leaned forward and emptied the contents of his stomach into the can.

He continued to dry heave even after his stomach was completely void and Sora could feel tears prickling his eyes. God he felt like shit.

Finally his heaving stopped and Sora watched as the garbage can lowered to the ground.

He was sure he wasn't drunk... but garbage cans didn't move themselves.

Turning his head round, Sora looked around himself until his eyes fell on a certain silver-haired boy holding onto the garbage can he had just thrown up in.

Now that the mystery of the floating garbage can was solved Sora just groaned pitifully and collapsed back onto the bed. Note to self, collapsing doesn't help an upset stomach, he thought slowly.

Riku couldn't help but smile at Sora who was lying next to him on the bed. He looked so miserable, but yet he looked so cute.

The older male had figured that Sora would be feeling like this in the morning, so he had prepared last night. He had grabbed a garbage can and set it next to the bed and he also had taken some medicine to help Sora's stomach and headache and set it on the nightstand along with some water. After returning to bed, Riku just sat up and watched Sora sleep, making sure

he was ok.

"Feel like shit?" he asked softly as he ran his hand through Sora's erratic hair.

Sora just let out another groan. As he lay awake he could feel the soreness in his body creeping into his awareness. It hurt to do anything, to move anything, to even speak.

God he was never drinking this much again... ever!

"Here, take these," Riku stated as he grabbed the pills off the bed and held them out to Sora.

Sora didn't want to waste the energy moving his hand up to accept the pills so he just turned his head slightly, parting his lips, waiting.

"You've got to be kidding me Sora..." Riku mumbled before gently placing each pill into Sora's mouth. "Water?" he asked and just got a nod from the brunet. Sighing, Riku picked up the glass of water as well and managed to bring it to Sora's lips. Tipping the glass slightly he watched as the water poured into Sora's mouth as well as all over the blankets. Great, what a mess.

Sora swallowed the pills and shifted slightly, curling towards Riku's legs since they were next to him. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around Riku's thigh and sighed as he tried to ignore the pounding in his head and the rumbling in his stomach.

"Just try and sleep some more Sora, you'll feel better in a couple hours."

Sora didn't need to be told twice. In almost an instant, or so it felt to Sora, he fell asleep.

Knowing Sora was going to feel a little better now, Riku allowed himself to rest lightly, still in his seated position and with his hand buried in Sora's hair. If the brunet woke up again though, he would also be up in a second.

Sora managed to sleep peacefully for another 4 hours until the effects of the medicine started wearing off and his headache started coming back. Slowly blinking his eyes open he was comforted to see Riku was still beside him. And although the fact that he was cuddling Riku's thigh embarrassed him, he didn't move.

Feeling his head give a particularly painful throb, Sora let out a groan.

In an instant Riku had his eyes open and was looking down at his best friend. "You ok, Sora?"

"Head..." Was all he managed to croak out before his buried his face in the blankets that covered Riku's leg.

Grabbing another pill from the table, Riku repeated the process of feeding it to his best friend.

Dampening the sheets a little more, Sora settled against Riku leg again.

"Feel a little better?" Riku asked as he petted the brunet's hair, trying to tame it. He felt like a mother hen or something, fretting over Sora like this, but he didn't want to stop. He still felt like this was all his fault and he wanted to make it up to Sora, wanted to protect him and make sure nothing ever hurt him again.

"A lil'... though... still wanna die" Sora replied in a whisper. At least he didn't feel like he was going to puke anymore, now his head just hurt a lot. "Thanks..." he added. Sora really didn't know how he would have handled his first hangover alone, without Riku helping him.

"It's no problem Sora's it's the least I could do. I mean after yesterday and all that happened..."

Sora just started tuning Riku out, he didn't want to hear about yesterday he wanted to forget about it. Doing the only thing that he could think of that involved the least work, Sora bit Riku's leg through the fabric.

Riku stopped mid-sentence and looked down at Sora. "Did you just bite me?"

Sora just nodded his head once.

"And why did you do that?" Riku asked still stunned by the fact that Sora had bit him.

"Shuddup," was all Sora could mumble.

Though still slightly confused, Riku shut his mouth and just looked down at Sora questioningly.

Ah silence. There was nothing better than it, especially when your medicine hasn't kicked in yet.

They stayed like that a while, Sora finding relief as his headache slowly started to recede and Riku just remaining silent, watching over Sora.

Sora easily fell asleep once again against Riku's leg, but it was only a short nap. In an hour he woke again, curling up against Riku's leg.

"I'm getting kinda hungry," Sora stated, his stomach grumbling as if to prove his point. After emptying his stomach earlier it was understandable, though Sora wasn't sure if he wanted to try anything other than bland foods.

"Do you want to get up and get food, or do you want me to go get something for you?" Riku asked, stilling his hand that had been running through Sora's surprisingly soft hair.

"I should probably get up, then I can shower..." he replied, slowly pushing himself up into a seated position. After a quick bout of dizziness, Sora didn't actually feel all that bad. Riku meanwhile was watching closely, there to catch Sora if he needed any help.

Once Riku was sure Sora wasn't going to collapse back down, he got out of the bed himself and held out a hand for Sora. "Here."

Gratefully taking Riku's hand, Sora used it to pull himself up. Feeling himself go light headed again he quickly leaned against Riku, closing his eyes so he didn't see the room spin.

"Here, lie back down Sora, I will go get you food," Riku hurriedly stating, wrapping his arms around Sora so he wouldn't fall.

"No, it's ok just a little dizzy," Sora replied, warmed by the thought of Riku caring about him so much. "Let's go," he added, starting to walk forward at a leisurely pace. It wasn't so bad once he was up and moving.

As they both made their way down to the kitchen, Sora realized that Riku was shirtless and was wearing a pair of his pajama bottoms; where they pooled on Sora's legs, they fit Riku nicely. Since he was turned in a bit towards Riku, Sora got a nice up close view of Riku's bare chest and Sora couldn't help but admire the definition and tan that Riku had. Sora shifted slightly, feeling his bare skin brush against Riku's and couldn't help but shiver. Mentally kicking himself Sora sighed, he really didn't want to be thinking like that. After last night and everything he was thinking of becoming celibate.

"Are you cold?" Riku asked, noticing Sora shiver.

"Um.. a bit," Sora replied. Well it wasn't a complete lie, it was a little cold in only pajama bottoms, but Riku's body heat was also keeping him nice and warm.

"We'll hurry up then," Riku stated. They were silent the rest of the way to the kitchen.

Seating Sora at the table Riku went to the cupboard and grabbed a can of chicken soup and a bowl. Pouring the soup into the bowl Riku heated it up in the microwave. The kitchen was silent as they both waited for the soup to be finished. A few moments later, once the microwave had beeped, Riku retrieved the soup and placed it before Sora, grabbing a spoon for him along the way.

"Thanks, Riku," Sora practically whispered as he sipped his soup off the spoon.

Riku sat restlessly next to Sora, thoughts racing through his head. He really needed to talk with Sora, but his best friend didn't seem to be in the mood to listen.

"Sora..." he began, watching the brunet to see if he was going to tell him to shut up. "I know you probably don't want to listen to me talk right now, but I really need to get this off my chest."

Sora just continued sipping on his soup, only looking up at Riku momentarily before continuing to eat his soup.

Riku took that as a sign to continue. "I know you probably know this, but I am so sorry for everything that's happened. It's all my fault." He took another pause to see if Sora was even listening.

The brunet was looking at him, but as Riku spoke Sora had stopped eating and had resumed once he stopped.

"Ugh... I don't know why I did everything I did... well, no, that's a lie. I know why, but that's not important. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt Sora," Riku stated, almost pleading with Sora to believe him.

"I know," Sora replied softly before taking another sip of his soup.

Riku let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Sora, I care about you, but I haven't been respecting you, letting you find out things on your own. That's mostly because I didn't want you getting hurt, but I still can't baby you..."

"Do you have a point?" Sora asked, looking up from his bowl. "I'm sorry... it's just I am not in the mood to listen to an hour long ramble."

Riku looked shocked for a moment, before looking down at the table sheepishly. Collecting his thoughts, Riku looked back up at Sora, who was now looking at him and giving him his full attention. "I messed up bad and I want another chance, I want to start over," Riku stated which earned him a confused look from Sora.

"What do you mean...?"

Riku let out a strangled sigh. Why couldn't Sora just have understood? He didn't want to explain himself. "Well... Sora, I care for you... a lot. And I want another chance with you, like in a relationship."

Sora still looked confused. Where had that come from? Maybe he should have listen to Riku's whole spiel then he might have an idea of where this came from. And wait, when did Riku have his chance? Since when did he want a chance? "What?" was all he could say.

"Sora... don't make me repeat myself, it is hard enough to say as it is..." Riku mumbled, looking down.

"No, I heard you... but, what? A chance? Why...? I don't understand..." Sora stated slowly.

"Sora, I've... had feeling for you for a while. I didn't realize it until that night you came to my house and we... Well, then you ran away and it hurt... so I thought maybe you really didn't like being with men, or me. But then you and Cloud... and I got angry 'cause I didn't know what you saw in

Cloud and in the beginning I didn't want you to be with him because I was jealous. Then I calmed down and realized you wanted more than Cloud was going to give you and you would end up hurt, so I just wanted to protect you but you still wouldn't listen... And then I just messed up further last night when we went out by dancing with that guy..." Riku sighed, he wasn't even sure what he was talking about now. "What I'm trying to say is I want to be with you Sora, not just for one night, but for a long time. You're different Sora..."

Wow, that was a lot to take in when still half hung-over. Though, he did know one thing. "Riku, right now, I don't want to be in a relationship, with anyone. I'm not ready to trust my heart to anyone yet. After what happened with Cloud, I just want to take some time to figure out what I really want," Sora replied quietly. Throughout their entire friendship, Sora didn't think

he had ever seen anyone say no to Riku; and yet here he was doing it, his best friend.

"Oh... ok, Sora, I understand," Riku replied after a moment. His expression was unreadable as he stared down at the table.

"We're still going to be best friends though, right?" Sora asked quickly. He was so afraid that Riku was mad at him now, Sora didn't want to lose his best friend.

That brought a smile to Riku's lips. "Of course we are, Sora."

"Good," the brunet smiled back. Looking down at his soup Sora took another sip, but it was too cold now. "I'm done," he stated, getting up from his seat.

Sora was feeling a lot better now for some reason. Maybe because now he knew what he wanted, or didn't want. He just needed some time to think over what had happened and he knew that everything was going to go back to normal now.

"Do you want me to put that away for you Sora?" Riku asked, immediately standing up and moving closer to the brunet.

"No, I'm feeling better now," Sora replied, sending Riku a playfully annoyed look before going to the sink and pouring out the broth. Throwing the leftover chunks from the soup in the garbage, Sora set the bowl in the sink. "I think I am going to go shower now... I don't know if you want to stick around or just go home, cause I think I am just going to go back to sleep once I shower." Turning from the sink, Sora took a step away from the sink.

"Then I'll just head home. I'll go grab my clothes," he replied. Heading upstairs, Riku quickly change back into his own clothes and came back downstairs.

Sora was waiting by the door as Riku reached the bottom of the stairs. As Riku approached him, Sora quickly grabbed him in a hug.

"Thanks Riku, for everything," Sora whispered before letting go of the taller boy, smiling up at him.

"No problem," Riku replied, returning the smile. "I'll see you later Sora." Reaching out Riku opened the door and stepped out of the house.

"Bye," Sora said, giving Riku a little wave even thought the silver-haired boy's back was to him. "If I don't see you tomorrow, then see you at school."

"Yup, bye," Riku answered before crossing across their lawns and going into his own house.

Closing the door, Sora couldn't help but smile. Things were going to be good now.

* * *

R&R please and thanks 


End file.
